NGE: Screams of Nightmares
by Beastrider9
Summary: There are things out there far worse than the Angels. One of them has taken notice of the Events of Tokyo-3 and has machinations and plans of his own. He is Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos.
1. The Doom that Came to Tokyo-3

**A/N**: This all started with a curious idea. While there are plenty of Cthulhu Mythos/NGE crossovers, they all follow the same idea.

What if Lovecraftian Abominations replaced the angels?

I have a different idea. What if the angels were still around, NGE cannon was exactly the same, BUT the Lovecraftian Eldritch Abominations of the Cthulhu Mythos came out of nowhere. What would happen then.

Let's find out, shall we.

**Chapter 1: The Doom that Came to Tokyo-3**

In the beginning… there was Azathoth.

This truth is a foul and terrible thing.

There are places where things beyond the scope of mortal understanding exist. In between the infinite, there was a vast void. A place where things were and were not, where concepts were null and void, and yet it is anything but empty.

There was an entity referred to as Darkness, the Magnum Tenebrosum, whose body was this vast void. Darkness simply was not. It was the progenitor of Shub-Niggurath. Darkness was one of the first things to exist, but not the first. For there was the sibling of Darkness, the Nameless Mist, the Magnum Innominandum, whose body made all that was, and was the progenitor of Yog-Sothoth. However these two siblings were not alone in the void, and within it were many countless unknowable beings. This included a third sibling, who was the worst and greatest of them. Wandering this void was It. It was Entropy and It was Chaos. Heart, Soul, Magic, and Mind all in one. It was a Herald. A shapeless shadowed thing of infinite cunning and thought made manifest currently folded into itself to form the rough facsimile of what could be called a form. This living dimensional manifold wandered and schemed as it always did. Wondering often of how to further its esoteric goals beyond the comprehension of most thinking life in the cosmos.

The Third Sibling had gone by many names.

The Black Pharaoh.

The Bloody Tongue.

The Crawling Chaos.

The God of a Thousand Forms.

However, if asked, the creature most identified with the name of Nyarlathotep.

An infinite amount of vast iridescent spheres danced in this void, around the nucleus of true mindless chaos from which the three Siblings were spawned. These spheres, which were many a spiraling realities, was the many bodies of Yog-Sothoth. The Gate and the Key. Time and Space. Made of reality, but incapable of interacting with it to any meaningful capacity. Child to the Nameless Mist, Yog-Sothoth drifted around the terrible nucleus of creation.

Shub-Niggurath, child of Darkness rested here. A vast black nebula. Where Yog-Sothoth was time and space made manifest, Shub-Niggurath was life. Mother to all that lives, had lived, and will live. She was The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young.

Both these entities existed in this vast void. Both the children of the oldest of beings. However… stranger than any of them… was the mindless nucleus of creation from which all that was spawned.

Like Nyarlathotep It had many names.

The Daemon Sultan.

The Nuclear Chaos.

The Blind Idiot God.

Azathoth.

It was the Father of the three Siblings who unknowingly conjured them into being. A great many flutes played tunes dangerous to mortal ears, and infinite drums beat a great beast to rest. As it always had, and as it always will, at least if one experience the curves of time. Nyarlathotep however was not so limited. The curves and angles of time were like clay to be molded. Roads and streets as easy to travel as a man could walk. It merely observed the being that birthed it, or perhaps dreamed it. For as great as the ever powerful Nyarlathotep was, it was nothing to the being that was lulled to sleep by the cacophonous noise of Gods both great and small. All fearing the eventual awakening of the Daemon Sultan. Of course, all things must end, as they do. Even for beings that had no real beginning, they too would be swallowed by the ever shifting madness that created all there was and all there would ever be. Though for now Azathoth was unaware of anything not itself. So long as it remained ignorant, reality existed.

Nyarlathotep pondered and thought as it watched its Father, the Greatest of the Old Gods sleep. Only it's ever present shifting indicating that this blasphemous thing was truly alive, if such a word could be applied to it. The Crawling Chaos turned away to observe the many iridescent spheres around it. The body of Yog-Sothoth was a wondrous thing. Each bubbling part of its innumerable bodies representing another universe within the infinite void. Each one ripe with beings which provided Nyarlathotep with entertainment. Nyarlathotep observed each universe. Gleaming history and events shone as it did so. Trying to find one to spread itself. A universe to corrupt or perhaps merely observe, depending on Nyarlathotep's mood. For the eldest child of Azathoth was a fickle being when compared to his siblings of the Nameless Mist and Darkness, who were merely content with both existing and not existing respectfully.

The Crawling Chaos chose one world at random, breaking the skin of reality and folding a tiny portion of itself into the universe. Colors without names and lights without source rippled across its surface as the fold in reality that was Nyarlathotep, superimposed itself across this particular cosmos. As it became all within this reality, it folded itself again and again and again, until it had a form it could use to examine the world it ended up on. The world it would grace with its presence.

The World it would make its new play thing, for a time.

* * *

A tall man walked down the empty streets examining his surroundings. It was a familiar world, one very much like the world it took an interest in. Earth, or at least it looked like it. There was a taste of something off. A taste that quickly made itself known to the first born of Azathoth. It was the taste of death, a great many deaths in fact, deaths that clung to the very air. Not in any tangible way a human would detect, in fact the clinging death was a part of the special plane of this reality itself. Intrinsic to it. Such a taste could only mean the future of this world was already stained with darkness and destined for horrors.

Nyarlathotep wondered if it could be made worse.

Simply by looking at key moments, Nyarlathotep learned everything about this world, and found itself interested. Its thoughts stopped when it observed its first human since arriving. A young boy standing in a phone booth, speaking through the device within. The Outer God smiled, remembering what seemed so long ago, when he last took human form to show off a great many inventions to the world while demonstrating his supernatural abilities to the evolved apes as if they were something else, something much more mundane. All to cause the dreams of those who witnessed these supernatural feats to be rent with screaming nightmares. It was a joyous memory when Nyarathotep took the name Nikola Tesla.

Regardless this boy was special. There was a scent to him, the scent of great and terrible things to come. The scent of a foul destiny outside of his hands.

Then a giant monster destroyed the building Nyarlathotep was standing next to.

Unflinching, even as debris fell around it, the Outer God examined the titanic beast that came from nowhere. Its proportions oddly human, if a bit exaggerated. The white bird mask was interesting, and reminded the Black Pharaoh of the days of the Great Plague and the doctors of that era. Hardly a strange entity compared to what the Outer God has seen and been throughout its long existence. It could almost be called mundane by comparison. At least compared to most creatures that lurked within Darkness.

Idly, Nyarlathotep noted the young human dive into an automobile that had sped up through the carnage as the military forces attempted to down the monster.

Nyarlathotep decided this would be an interesting universe to toy with, but first, to see what this world had to offer first.

* * *

Shinji Ikari watched in awe at the massive beast that had nearly stepped on him as the car sped away. Hie eyes glued to the giant that swatted helicopters from the skies like they were little more than flies. However... despite the spectacle of a rampaging monster, he found his eyes were drawn to the figure of a man who stood unafraid in the middle of the street.

The woman who picked him up, Misato Katsuragi, who was driving like an absolute maniac, had narrowly missed the man as he just stared at Shinji. Misato honked the horn.

"IDIOT! RUN!" she screamed as they barreled down the streets in all but a straight line.

Shinji, possessing a very healthy self preservation instinct, clung to the seats as he shook from side to side. Thank god for seatbelts, otherwise he felt as if his face would become acquainted with the windshield.

As they left the area, Shinji turned around to watch as the man stared back, completely ignoring the utter chaos going on around him. As soon as Shinji noted the figure was looking back at him, he also realized that their eyes had met... and it was not the eyes of a man that looked back at him. Shinji found his mind conjure the image of a Three-lobed Burning Eye. It gazed at him, and Shinji stared back, unable to do anything but look at this thing that looked like a man... but something told Shinji that it wasn't. Alas the car continued moving, and as soon the figure left Shinji's view he turned away, rubbing at his eyes. Something about the figure felt... wrong somehow, so wrong that despite the giant monster and crazy driving, the strange figure was thrust to the forefront of his mind. It made his head squirm a bit. In fact, after witnessing the figure and that eye, Shinji felt...weird. It was difficult to describe, but it was a nagging feeling that something within him changed, even though he felt exactly the same as before... not counting the adrenaline running through his veins right about now. Maybe that was it... or maybe not, Shinji never claimed to be an expert on human anatomy.

Perhaps looking at that strange man had changed him somewhat? Shinji shuttered, as he found that thought quite chilling indeed.

"You'd think a GIANT MONSTER RAMPAGING THROUGH TOKYO would get people to start running, but NOOOO, I almost hit the one guy who thinks he's seen it all. Fucker, he's probably from New York." complained Misato.

Shinji went to observe the woman before him... who was currently driving down a bumpy freeway that made certain parts of her jiggle quite agreeably.

...

…

Shinji felt aghast upon realizing he was staring.

"You've been to New York?" asked Shinji desperately trying not to embarass himself and probably failing.

It was at this point that Misato looked to Shinji... an act that caused a particularly frightening swerve, though Misato quickly regained control of the car... if it could be called control.

…

What madman gave this woman a license?

"So you're the Third Child?"

…

"... I have brothers? or umm... Sisters?"

Misato laughed at the reaction as Shinji attempted to rewind time with his brain. Sadly it failed spectacularly as instead the future turned into the present and then the past in one fell swoop. The miracles of time continue to astound.

"No it's not... Eh, you'll see when we get there. Anyway, the name is Misato, Captain Misato Katsuragi. I'm in charge of you now."

She's being vague. Which was a bit alarming as it meant a surprise was coming, and Shinji loathed surprises. The giant monster was a surprise, and a particularly terrifying one at that. Seriously that was a horrible thing to happen at precisely the same time as getting the one word letter from his father that consisted only of the word "Come."

…

Not the best letter in the world, but Shinji was sure there were worse ones out there...

somewhere... London maybe... didn't Jack the Ripper give the police letters? Yeah, there we go, so the letter his father sent him was not in fact the worst letter ever received in the history of forever.

So Shinji put his elbow on the cars armrest and rested his head on his palm as he stared out the window... doing his best to ignore the tree Misato almost hit.

"In charge of me?" asked Shinji.

"Yep."

…

"I'm too young to have a boss you know."

Shinji meant it as a joke... but when he said that Misato flinched a bit, something that caused a sudden bout of shame within Shinji.

"I'm sorry."

Misato shook her head.

"No, it's alright. You're... not wrong." said Misato.

…

Well this was awkward.

"So... giant monsters huh?"

"We call them angels."

…

"Why?"

Misato hummed to herself as she pondered that as well before she answered.

"I dunno."

The rest of the trip was quiet between the two. Shinji looked back to the distance where the Angel continued its rampage.

* * *

The Angel as it was called was a fairly interesting specimen. Though its actions were so very dull to the Outer God. So single minded in its pitiful objective. The Bloody Tongue watched as the creature effortlessly tore through the human armies of tanks and aerial vehicles. War machines doing little against the strange barrier the creature seemed to be able to conjure on a whim, these orange octagonal barriers were the creatures AT-Fields according to Nyarlathotep's scrying. AT... Absolute Territory or Absolute Terror, the terms seemed interchangeable based on what the Elder God could discern. The Angel strode past the humans war machines as it continued on its path, a straight line to an underground lair, the Geofront, where it sought to reunite with its progenitor. Each step the angel took destroyed tanks, though it seemed merely incidental, and the angel didn't seem to actually notice the attacks at all. The JSSDF, it seems, were more than unprepared for such a behemoth. It made Nyarlathotep somewhat nostalgic. In addition the creature had a most interesting name and title. Sachiel, the Angel of Water. It was an... interesting name, one that gave the Black Pharaoh... ideas.

For as interesting as this entity was, it was much too familiar to the God of a Thousands Forms. Perhaps that familiarity could be alleviated with a simple yet... interesting change. Perhaps... an invitation was in order. After all Nyarlathotep had a very extensive family tree, and there was no reason to greedily hold this new reality to itself. Yes an invitation was most agreeable.

But who to invite?

Well, this creature, this Sachiel was of the Water... so why not another creature of the water.

Calling to the higher dimensions, Nyarlathotep sent his malicious intent across dimensions to send out a simple invitation... and it was accepted.

* * *

For but a moment, the world was still, waves of water frozen in place as forces beyond mortal comprehension imposed itself on reality. Then the universe was rewritten and quickly changed. The sky turned an inky black with billowing dark storm clouds that had not been there previously. The air and sky itself seemed to shriek with unbreakable terror as lightning struck the ocean over and over again, sheeting it in a layer of dancing electricity across its surface. Deep beneath the flooded ruins of what once was a city, the ground opened into a single deep chasm. Immediately water poured into the now hollow cavern below and, slowly but surely, a large whirlpool formed as the waters were sucked down. Yet, against all logic, the sea began to rise rather than fall. The Swirling waters danced among the ruins as it spun, twisted, and contracted, tearing apart all in its path. The already destroyed ruins crumbling to dust and loose debris as the coral on the ground was torn from the sea bed to begin orbiting the dancing vortex. The Maw of the whirlpool drank in the waves and the ruins as all around it became a chaos of rubble and ruin. Loose coral began to grow like cancer and drift towards the starving maelstrom. Piece by piece the hollow of the spinning water was filled by coral polyps, marine invertebrates, and mystically enchanted seawater. As the last bit of coral entered the vortex, it ceased spinning. Then, suddenly, the whirlpool lifted up, spinning once more in the opposite direction as it became a rising waterspout. Then the waterspout cracked forward like a whip as it turned from water and coral, into something... other.

A long tail of flesh formed from the narrow base of the collapsing cyclone. The tip of the tail immediately bisected to form a fish like fin. Billions of schools of bewitched fish that were called by the manifesting beast swarmed around the fleshy tail as it crashed into the sea, each individual fish then began dissolving as it made contact with the skin and began merging together to form large Azure scales.

The Maw the waterspout began to grow jagged spikes like teeth, before it finally, the water imploded into skin, meat, and flesh. A reptilian snout took its first breath of the new air as its many a mismatched asymmetrical teeth of various sizes flexed in their gums. Large unblinking amber eyes ripped violently from the smooth flesh, each one staring blankly in either direction as more fish leapt from the waters, seemingly taking flight as they began to coat the skin of the reptilian terror to be woven to its form. Tall, sail-like fins emerged sickeningly down the center of the beast's serpentine spine as four limbs grew from the now incorporated coral that the maelstrom had swallowed.

Long tendrils of seawater flows upwards and were forced to where the creature's neck which was covered in large, swollen, and sagging gills that opened and closed rhythmically. In stark defiance of the laws of physics, each opening of the gills was highlighted with the rising of water towards them, as if the ocean itself desired to nourish the beast with fresh gulps of the sea.

Coral continued to drift, mold, and ripple to form the creatures vast shape. The reptilian head rose as its swollen gills took in the sea.

It controlled the seas, it bent the seas, and it was the seas.

Then it breached. Tall sails that adorned its back flapped in the wind as its head emerged from the depths. It observed the ocean around it, through its unfocused and unblinking eyes, the Ocean was now a part of it, before looking to the distant island where billowing smoke could be seen rising.

It's long finned tail slammed against the water, bringing with it a large Tsunami. Then it started to open its mouth.

Bulbous sagging gills, which almost looked infected, opened to pour gallons upon gallons of seawater back into the ocean.

Its mouth continued to open.

Razor sharp teeth parted further to reveal a throat lined with backwards facing teeth that lined the inner esophagus, going all the way down into a dark parody of a stomach.

Its mouth continued to open.

It took a deep breath as its mouth finished opening to a complete 180 degrees as a loud bellow thundered from its throat, rattling the spines down its throat. It was a terrible roar unlike any ever heard by mortal ears. One that scarred the mind and seared the soul.

Bokrug, the Water Lizard had come.

* * *

Sachiel had long grown tired of the constant barrage of attacks the children of Lillith sent at it, and the Angel retaliated accordingly. It slammed its arms into one of the many humans aircraft that swarmed like gnats around it. Explosions bombarded its skin as it decimated the helicopters in its arms path before it lifted its leg and stomped on a nearby tank that had yet to escape from under Sachiel. As his foot made contact it exploded much like the other vehicles as the humans performed a tactical retreat. Sachiel did not follow, merely continued striding forward in its single minded goal.

Then came the storm, and as the skies darkened, the Angel stopped moving to shift its gaze to the skies above.

It ignored the continued blasts of missiles from the retreating humans, they did very little against its AT-Field/ So Sachiel began to observe its surroundings as it slowly looked out over the horizon, towards the ocean it had previously emerged from. Deep within the Angels core... there was a foul squirming feeling. Its previous apathy to all but its goal replaced by emotions no human had names for, but were somewhat analogous of confusion and trepidation.

Sachiel watched, and waited. For what, it did not know, but it waited all the same.

* * *

"What the Hell is going on, where did that storm come from? It wasn't there a second ago!"

screamed Shigeru Aoba as computers alerted the staff of NERV about the sudden unexpected storm.

"I've found the epicenter… Getting a visual now." Said Maya.

Through the screens, they looked out at the rising seas, their cameras, for the first time, off the angel, and on the ocean.

"It would just be our luck that a damn hurricane comes right as the Angel does." Said Aoba.

"But… If it was a hurricane, we should have had time to prepare. That's a category 5 storm, they do NOT just come out of nowhere." Said Makoto.

Before anyone could say anything, a clinging mist came from the ocean, and two glowing amber dots, like eyes could be seen hidden within.

"What… the hell is that?"

Everyone stared at the thing for what felt like an eternity. Before something unexpected happened.

"It Sees us."

"IT SEES US!"

Down below, one of the personnel had fallen and was backing away from the screens, flailing his arms madly.

"OH GOD IT CAN SEE US!"

Gendo Ikari ignored the madman's screams as he looked to the screens to see that indeed something was moving in the fog. Something very large that was not the Angel. His eyes narrowed. Gendo Ikari did not like surprises. His wife deciding to become a part of a giant biomechanical robot was a surprise.

Then it roared.

Gendo felt his teeth rattle as the cacophonous unnatural sound blared in the speakers. It was the bellowing of a thousand crocodiles, a roaring dragon, a million lizards chirping and screeching. The roar tore through the landscape, shattering windows and parting the sea.

This was not in a part of the scenario.

"There is nothing like this in the Scrolls." said an older man behind Gendo.

"I am aware Fuyutsuki." said Gendo plainly.

...

Where the HELL was the Third Child?

* * *

Sachiel took a hesitant step back as the roar reverberated around the buildings. The Angel continued facing the sea from which it came as the humans machines of war ceased to pelt it with impotent attacks. Rising mists emerged from the sea, clinging to the air like so many tendrils as it made its way across the land and seemed to creep and crawl around the destroyed buildings.

Its birdlike mask quirked as it examined the strange thick fog that crept from the sea. It did not take long for the fog to waft around Sachiel and continue deeper into the city. A cold haze that cloyed the air like a miasma of salty air. Sachiel scanned its surroundings, watching as the fog move in ways that felt... off, though in ways that could not be put into words. It was almost as if the mist was a living thing, though that did not encompass whatever strangeness was intrinsic to this mist. Sachiel was fully prepared to ignore this unexpected, but ultimately irrelevant development, before something else happened.

A wave taller than Sachiels waist rushed from the same direction the fog had come from and was barreling down the streets, tossing vehicles and debris around before dragging it with it. Sachiel did not lose its footing as the waters crashed into it and continued past it, taking a sizable amount of the humans tanks that had failed to get far enough away. The Angel merely continued looking towards the sea. Something ticked within the soul of Sachiel, a feeling that whatever it was that was out at sea was not just worthy of its attention, but to ignore it would be a grave mistake. Thus Sachiel continued watching and waiting.

Then a third event happened. Unlike the mist or the wave, this one was far stranger and much more unsettling as it went on. It started when Sachiel noted movement below the water. Across the buildings and swimming in the depths, were what could only be billions of strange aquatic lizards who swam through the waves and cut through the sea, before they breached the surface to crawl and climb up the still standing buildings. So many lizards crept up the towers and skyscrapers as they crawled into the broken windows to fill the insides. Others remained clinging to the side of the building to bask in the salty air as more and more lizards came and slowly coated the landscape in a sea of scales and claws. Every square inch the homes and businesses that stuck from the water was covered in legions upon legions of lizards. All the while, thousands of giant salamanders swam around Sachiel. Just like the lizards, the salamanders numbers were frighteningly high, so high that the waters darkened from the myriad of shadows below the waves.

Sachiel further observed the strange plague of reptiles and amphibians that covered absolutely everything around it. The Angel noted that they were all staring right at him, unblinking and unafraid of the Angel of the Water. Each reptile simply observed him for no discernable reason. This behavior was most assuredly not normal for any form of reptile, not that Sachiel was aware of that. It would have been unnerving to any man who found itself in a similar situation, but to Sachiel it was merely a curiosity it could not understand. A sudden spike of unnamed emotion tore through the angel as it felt that this plague of scales was but a prelude of something to come. A final calamity that was about to make itself known. Sachiel shifted its attention elsewhere, out towards the flooded city where something was stalking through the mists. Briefly, a large shadow made itself known to Sachiel as two glowing points within the blinding fog grew larger and larger. It did not take long for Sachiel to realize they were not growing, rather something was walking in the water, and it was moving towards him.

Then, without warning, the mists fell, and IT stood in the flood.

It was a spindly quadrupedal water lizard much like the ones that now coated the buildings, but far larger and with a beard of squirming tendrils. Even to the angel it could tell this was a foul and unnatural beast, one that was astoundingly old. It resembled a lizard, but there was no doubt that whatever this creature was it was NOT a natural animal, but rather some nameless thing doing a poor imitation of one.

It was far more accurate to call this thing a fragment of the seafloor that had ripped itself from the ground and took the vague shape of an aquatic lizard as its form.

The eyes were the first clue to the utter wrongness of this beast. They focused on nothing, and seemed completely incapable of movement or blinking. In fact the eyes did not resemble any reptile, rather they resembled the dead-eyes of a fish. Closer examination revealed these eyes did not sit in sockets, but were actually growing out of the skin. Indeed this creature didn't seem to have eye sockets. It was subtle, but horrifically uncanny. Then there was the teeth. No two teeth were exactly alike, a mess of canines, needles, razors, and short spikes. All were completely asymmetric and sticking out at random from the creatures cartilaginous jaw. There was also the unsettlingly long tongue that occasionally flicked from the creature, and at one point, hung limply from its mouth before being quickly sucked back in. On the creatures back were protruding spines from the vertebrae that were linked with blistered skin that resembled fins. Further examination revealed that the creatures scales were in fact flattened fish forced into a shape vaguely reminiscent of lizard scales and the parts of the beast not covered in these living scales were in fact a strange and unsightly breed of coral. The massive Azure Lizard stared unblinking at Sachiel, before nictitating membranes slid over the eyes and disappear so quickly that it was simpler to believe it was a simple trick of the light. A long neck with bloated red gills held up a lizards head, one with teeth that grew inside the mouth and around its gums. A long tail swung behind it as the lizard began to rise its neck upwards.

It was grotesquely unwholesome and Sachiel knew this thing was an indescribably ancient being that dated back to the very beginning of the universe or may even predate it entirely. It was a malignant cancer that was already ancient when ADAM came to be. A foul beast that could not exist inhabiting places that could not be, who imposed itself upon reality, yet was unmistakably separate from it. Sachiel was changed by the mere act of observing this entity. Its previous goal of reuniting with ADAM all but forgotten. All Sachiel knew, all it desired, all its soul demanded was that this foul thing cease to be. Sachiels inhuman psyche splintered as it blindly charged Bokrus. The titanic leviathan merely stood still as it observed the approaching angel... Then it opened its mouth much too wide to be comfortable.

Sachiel froze when it gazed down the beasts throat to see it was lined with teeth all the way down the beasts throat, one that ended in a pitch black sea, and as Sachiel gazed into the beasts throat, knowledge came.

Foul and terrible knowledge best left unknown was raped into its mind and soul. Knowledge of the monsters that lived before the nothingness that predated the universe. Knowledge of all things wrong and blasphemous. This creatures Reptilian form was merely an illusion. A suit of armor wrought from earthly matter. One crafted as a gross misrepresentation of the true abstract thing at the base of its own throat. For down that cavernous gullet lined with teeth was a horrid awareness in place of a soul. A festering wound within foul seas and a treacherous abyss of viscous waters. A trench without end. One that walked. One that lived and could not die. Yet it was not a living things nor had it ever lived. An unliving, undying Sin of creation.

Who can understand a thing like that... ?

The Angels soul was crushed and it lashed out in abstract existential horror at the thing that had shattered the blissful ignorance it once possessed with forced unwanted knowledge of its own insignificance. Then Bokrug spewed out a malignant mist as it roared a sound that shook the surrounding glass, some of it shattering further into dust. The lizards and salamanders that had covered the buildings dove back into the waters as Bokrugt charged. Faster than its large form suggested it were capable of. It slammed its massive bulk into Sachiel.

The Angel fell to the ground as Bokrug clamped its jaws around Sachiels Shoulder. Jerking its head side to side like an enraged animal, the creature fed on the L.C.L that flowed from the wound and salamanders and lizards that seemed to follow the beast leapt from the water and seemed to try and crawl inside Sachiels wound.

A burning blade tore from Sachiels hands and pierced Bokrugs side, forcing Bokrug to let go.

From Bokrugs wound came not blood, but water, mixed with seaweed, salamanders, aquatic lizards, and fish.

The Water Lizard stared blankly at nothing before it roared and dove into the flood waters that swallowed the city.

Sachiel watched as Bokrug seemed to melt into the water, though a dark patch betrayed where it was. A burning blade shot from its palm towards the shadow... only to pass through nothing. Sachiel quirked its head right before water exploded from the Shadow, water that was slowly molding itself back into the hideous lizard. As soon as Bokrug reformed it crashed into the Angel, throwing both of them back into a building that was now crumbling into dust and debris. Bokrug began clawing at the Angel with long spindly claws of venomous coral.

All the while it tried to fit Sachiel into its mouth, which had opened wide like a snakes in an attempt to swallow the Angel of Water whole. Despite the lizard being slightly smaller than Sachiel, the angel KNEW this thing could indeed swallow it whole.

Sachiel did not know what this thing was, but something about this creature summoned a feeling of superstitions fear, if such an emotion could be ascribed to the Angel. Its form was not built to deal with a creature such as this; as such it was at a severe disadvantage.

Then the lizards claws struck the S2 Engine of Sachiel and it cracked. Sachiel flinched as the lizards and salamanders in the waters began crawling up his body and attempted to bore and crawl into the core, and Sachiel knew that it was done.

Sachiel dove forward, wrapping around the Lizard, before detonating its core into a massive roar of the lizard died down as it, and the surroundings were swallowed by a blinding light.

Sachiel was no more.

As the smoke cleared, It was replaced with a foul mist, one that began to clump together to form a familiar reptilian shape.

Bokrug reformed itself, but it did not move.

Still like a statue, it stood unmoving. Indeed the strange materials that made up the water lizard made it quite easy to mistake for some atrocious statue. There was no indication it was even alive. No steady rise and fall of the chest to indicate breathing, no twitching skin, or blinking eyes. Just a squamous loathsome beast that crawled from some nameless stygian abyss from a bygone era.

* * *

The Geofront stood silent as everyone around watched the display with abject horror. Gendo stared wide eyed at what he saw. The video feed did not fully catch everything, parts of it were missing, but for the smallest fraction of a moment, everyone looked down the lizards throat. The cameras shattered immediately. It was a glimpse that spanned such a short amount of time that it could scarcely be said to have happened. The destruction of the video feed was a mercy. For it was thanks to that their eyes did not have time to adjust to truly see what it truly was.

None dared break the silence... at least.. not at first.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!" screamed Misato as she entered the room, with a young boy following her like a puppy.

Gendo blinked as he looked down. It took his mind a moment to catch up with everything, but for but a moment he saw himself below him, before realizing it was actually his son.

Shinji looked up at Gendo blankly as his eyes turned to the giant robotic... thing that was not far from him. He quirked his head at it as Gendo spoke.

"Hello Shinji."

Shinji turned his gaze to look once more at his father.

"Hey." he said simply.

Shinji stared at his Father who seemed distracted about something if his face was anything to go by. At least Shinji assumed that is what that face meant. It didn't last long however a Gendo turned to a nearby blonde woman.

"We're moving out."

WIth that an argument started that Shinji found his mind tuning out instinctively as he looked to the shadows. Something was drawing his attention to those dark corners. Focusing his eyes Shinji could swear he saw the same man from the street. He thought back to that burning eye. The man seemed to be looking at the giant robotic thing not far from their current location before turning his head towards Shinji, an act that made Shinji immediately avert his gaze. Upon doing so, he heard someone yell his name.

"SHINJI!" shouted Misato.

SHinji blinked as he turned to Misato, who was staring at him oddly. Actually, looking around, it seemed that everyone was looking at Shinji with odd looks. Even his father. A fact that made him more than a little uncomfortable. Shinji shrank into himself.

"What?"

"What... What did you say?" asked Misato.

Shinji thought to everything that had happened, and could not recall saying anything but a simple greeting to his father. Yet everyone was looking at him like he uttered something particularly worrisome.

"I didn't say anything?"

The blonde woman cleared her throat, catching Shinji's attention.

"You... you said...It's name is Bokrug the Great Water Lizard. Destroyer of Sarnath."

Shinji shook his head.

"No I didn't what are you..."

"Enough!" shouted Gendo causing Shinji to flinch... at least until he noted that his father still looked quite shaken.

Gendo in fact did feel shaken by what he heard his own son say. While the words themselves perhaps sounded like nonsense... Something told Gendo that what Shinji spoke was fact... in spite of the fact that there was no way he could know such a thing. It was a strange cognitive dissonance to know that two mutually exclusive concepts were both facts. It was a fact that Shinji could not know what he said. Yet it was also a fact that he spoke the true name of that creature. There was something about the name... Bokrug that not just fit the strange lizard thing... but was face. It did not just put a name to the creature, but fit it like a glove, and Gendo did not know why. Never before had a name or word fit so well in as far as Gendo could remember.

The creature WAS Bokrug. No other name or title made sense. The name Bokrug was as essential and intrinsic to the beast as the soul was to man and angel alike.

But how did Shinji know the creatures name.

…

Gendo pushed the thoughts from his mind. Shinji took in everything as it became clear exactly why his father called him here. He wanted him to pilot a giant robot. You'd think that would be something you'd want to include in a letter instead of just "come". Maybe his father wasn't as bright as he thought, or maybe it was a manipulation tactic... probably the latter.

…

Whatever the case may be... Apparently Shinji had said something that set everyone on edge. He wasn't sure why his brain decided to do that, nor why he couldn't remember saying it... But the strange figure that had been there previously felt like the most important thing to focus on. Even though it was no longer there, something about it felt important. Far more important than whatever was going on right now. For reasons Shinji could not fully fathom, he felt as if everything happening in this room was remarkably insignificant in the face of the mysterious figure and the lizard thing.

Shinji looked to the robot... Or Evangelion as he heard it called. There was something terribly familiar about it. Almost as if Shinji had seen it before once upon a dream. There was an invisible connection between the Eva and himself. One that wiggled in his mind and dredged up forgotten memories.

"_Do you know what happens to the things that you forget_?"

Shinji blinked as he tried to see if he could figure out where those...words that were whispered in his mind and carved into his skull had come from, but he saw no source for such an odd question, more like a riddle than a question. It however had to be pondered on later as he found himself thrust out of his musings and into the present.

"You want me to pilot that?" Asked Shinji.

Gendo would have sighed in relief if his station had allowed it, instead he stared at his son with stone faced conviction.

"That is why I called you here."

"The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry." Said Shinji.

For the second time today, Gendo was floored by what his own son had said. There was no questioning it now. Either his son knew FAR more than he should, or, more terrifyingly, he knew far less than he thought. Ever since sending Shinji away, Gendo made sure to know everything about his son as possible. Detailed psychoanalysis reports, journals upon journals of his day to day activities... Realistically Gendo knew his son as well as he knew himself. He should be capable of anticipating everything his son would do or how he would react to any given situation. Gendo made damn sure that his son was not going to be something that would blindside him later down the line.

…

And yet that is exactly what was happening. There were two possibilities. Either Shinji knew things he could not know, or it was mere coincidence that he would say just the right... Or perhaps wrong things.

Gendo did not believe in coincidence.

Shiji remained silent as he stared back at his father. The wriggling in his mind returned, and Shiji found his head filled with nameless impressions that seemed to be bleeding from his father. The impressions were hard to describe, they were something that was so simple as to be nameless. It was analogous to concepts that were instinctively known but nebulously defined.

Have you ever found a word that you knew exactly what it meant and how to use it in a sentence, but could not adequately describe what the word meant should someone ask you to?

That is what these impressions Shinji got were. They were exactly that. He knew exactly what it was he was feeling... But could not find the words to describe it.

The best Shinji could think to describe it was that for reasons that were beyond him, he did not feel alone anymore inside his own head.

All this happened in the span of but a moment as father and son looked at each other before Shinji broke the silence.

"I'll do it."

Never before had Gendo felt so powerless after getting exactly what he wanted.

* * *

Bokrug continued standing still as a statue as the waters around it crashed into the surrounding rubble. Waterlogged corpses dripted past the Great Water Lizard as it continued staying abnormally still. It was at this point, massive vault like doors near the ground Bokrug stood at opened, causing flood waters to immediately begin pouring into the hole as a large mechanical abomination rose from the ground. Bokrugs head turned to the thing, but its eyes did not focus. After a moment it turned away, and instead of fighting the new foe it lifted its body up, standing on its hind legs, and began to head back to the water.

The flood retreated with it, almost as if the water were following it.

It didn't get far before the mechanical titan stumbled into it. Bokrug froze as the blade the mechanical creature held haphazardly bypassed his scales and pierced his skin. It stood still for a moment, completely motionless as water and sea life gushed from its wound. Slowly, its head began to turn in a jerky fashion as it's 'beard' of tendrils lashed out in every direction. Then it faced the mechanical titan, who had pulled the knife from the wound, and assumed a stance that looked far more fearful than threatening.

Bokrug turned from the titan, to observe the wound it had caused. As it stared at the wound, it scabbed over with coral. Bokrug then turned back to the robotic titan, and turned fully around so it was facing it.

It once more stood motionless. Even its tendrils hung limply from its face, before it inhaled. Water flowed up the beasts scales, and headed for its gills as its chest rose. Then it roared and the remaining waters around it began to twist. Bokrug outstretched its arms, an act that seemed to be dragging the waters with it, then, it stepped forward. As soon as the lizards foot made contact with the ground, a wave of water as tall as the Eva came from behind the giant lizard. The wave slammed into the lizard, but it did not budge, in fact from what Shinji saw, the water seemed to flow around it and reform itself back into a massive typhoon, one that was directly heading toward the Eva.

Instinctively Shinji lifted his arms, and the Eva followed as the sudden tsunami slammed into him and pushed him back several dozens of meters until a building that was behind him stopped him from going back any further. Shinji felt the building he smashed into, and felt it as it crumbled around him. As he attempted to steady himself, the giant reptile slammed into him, gripping the Eva with its abnormally long fingers that circled around the Eva's neck.

Then he felt the jaws clamp around his head.

Within that maw, Shinji saw the inside of the mouth, and its throat was lined with hundreds, if not thousands of teeth long as the Eva's fingers. Deep in the darkness of it's throat however, was something… else.

It was the sea, the ocean, rivers, and lakes. It was the waterfalls, typhoons, cyclones, and hurricanes. It was the waves and the tides.

It was all this and more.

Yet it was also something else. Something other.

For anyone else who would have stared into the abyss of this beasts throat, they may have gone mad. Shinji however, was not most people.

It was peaceful in a way, terrible and horrifying as well, but peaceful nonetheless, almost humbling really.

It wasn't until the teeth sank into the Eva's neck, that Shinji fully grasped what was going on.

Shinji screamed, and the Eva went Berserk.

* * *

"_Do you know what happens to the things you forget_?"

Shinji opened his eyes. He could have sworn he heard a voice, but all he saw was an unfamiliar ceiling. Observing his surroundings assured Shinji that he was alone, but something told Shinji not to trust his eyes. He did not doubt that someone or something was here. Watching him. Yet it did not reveal itself.

Shinji pondered what he thought he heard. It was a question, a simple question, yet also somewhat abstract. Almost like a riddle, but something told Shinji that the question was quite literal. Shinji did not know how he knew this, or why... but he felt like he did. It was also something interesting to ponder.

Maybe Shinji's own mind came up with it. Shinji doubted it, but it felt better to think that he was the one who thought up the question. The alternative was far more horrible.

* * *

Nyarlathotep stood atop the buildings as the EVA stood on the platform to be lowered back underground until it was to be called again. Currently the Black Pharaoh took a seemingly unassuming form of a normal human. His elbows on the rail as he watched the disappearing Evangelion with an amused expression. This place was looking to be very promising. He got off the rails, preparing to further explore the planet, to see what this world had to offer, only to see an old man standing behind him. Though Nyarlathotep was more than aware the man was there, he simply choose to ignore this individual... until now.

Nyarlathotep smiled.

"_Hello Nodens_."

The man glared at the Outer God, not that he could do anything. Nyarlathotep was far, FAR stronger than he was.

"You are far from Azathoth's domain."

"_Not entirely true, this world skims the boundary of its influence. As far as I am concerned, this world is close enough for a bit of entertainment. Do you want to get in on the fun Nodens? Or get in the way of mine_?" Nyarlathotep chuckled. "_No need to answer Nodens, I already know_."

Nodens looked over the buildings, to the Dead Sea where that surrounded a dead city.

"This place is tainted by others, this is an exercise in futility. You cannot break what is already broken Pharaoh."

"_There are things here that is very much whole or in large enough pieces to crumble further_. _It matters little, I do as I please when I have no duties to attend to_. _Back in Fathers domain I have schemes in motion but schemes are for the future, this place that skims the edge of fathers influence is merely a distraction for the present_."

"Future... Present... Past... Meaningless concepts for ones such as you."

"_Only if I wish them to be. Should I desire to experience the curves of time, then it is so_."

Nodens closed his eyes.

"I cannot stop you, but I can say this much. If you remain here, you will find me to be an obstacle."

"_I wouldn't have it any other way my dear dead Nodens_."

Nodens said nothing. One moment he was there, and the next he was not.

Nyarlathotep knew Nodens cared not for this world, no, Nodens was far more interested in ruining the Crawling chaos's fun simply out of spite. Which was bound to fail. As far as Nyarlathotep was concerned, Nodens just became another piece in the game, an entertaining one, but still a piece in the grand game. A game he intended to play very well.

Then Nyarlathoetp thought to the boy... the one who gazed into the throat of Bokrug, and was at peace.

Such a thing was not impossible. Great Old Ones themselves were not intrinsically harmful to a sane mind. In reality it was what the Old Ones represented that caused most mortals to snap. Great Old Ones and the Gods above them were simply put, absolute undeniable proof to the utter insignificance of humanity at large. It was all a matter of perspective. If one believed that humanity were the center of the universe, that they possessed a grand destiny, then viewing a Great Old One shatters that notion. If however a person had no delusions as to the importance of their race, then viewing a Great Old One was merely an affirmation of their belief. Granted all Great Old Ones fall square into the Uncanny Valley based on human sensibilities, but nothing about them was harmful to sanity. There were of course exceptions to this rule. Psychic connections between a human mind and the vast mind of an Old One always caused damage that could never be healed, and there were Old Ones whose visage could in fact damage sanity, but these were the exception, not the rule.

As such the boy not falling victim to soul crushing existentialism was not in and of itself unusual... but for him to find a measure of peace, no matter how small... now that... was most definitely interesting and fell far outside the norm. This boy, this Shinji Ikari was someone to keep an eye on.

Nyarlathotep intended to do just that.

* * *

Gendo stood on the bow of a mid-sized ship to see the aftermath of the Evangelions Rampage. What was Bokrug was now a massive colony of coral, ome that was growing around one of the Tokyo-3 skyscrapers where Bokrug had... Died is not the correct word. The foul lizard was indeed still alive, or whatever parody of life that foul tjing possessed. The Coral as a whole warped and twisted around the skyscraper, still in the vague shape of a long necked lizard.

However at the tip of the skyscraper was a large hollow cave that had previously been Bokrugs head and mouth. Now the maw opened into a waterfall without end. Constantly spewing a deluge of water that spilled constantly into the streets. The water never seemed to stop falling, even though it had no discernable source. Whatever thing had been at the base if the lizards throat was still there, spewing its contents. Currently the necessity of a massive channel had to be commissioned to divert the waters from the city back into the sea. All attempts to stop the waters flow or move the coral carcass of Bokrug had failed. There it would remain, forever. A monument to the utter ignorance of humanity for things beyond their understanding.

"It's haunting." Said Fuyutsuki.

Gendo nodded, despite himself. To see living coral wrap around a skyscraper only to end in a never ending waterfall was a sight that instinctively rubbed Gendo the wrong way.

"What if it isn't the only one?" asked Gendo.

Fuyutsuki chose not to answer that. It was something far too terrible to imagine. Gendo continued.

"The scrolls do not tell everything… they are merely instructions on the Moons, the Seeds, and the Spear. Everything we have done is based on what the Scrolls reveal about them. These things however are… far beyond that. Possibly far beyond the First Ancestral Race. How can we fight something like that?"

"We fought this one and won." said Fuyutsuki.

"Did we?"

Fuyutsuki, looking to the endless waterfall, did not answer.

* * *

Shinji laid down his head as his mind was filled with visions of the creatures he saw. Both the giant bird masked creature and the... other Thing. Both were strange, and yet... One was unquestionably stranger.

The lizard, if it could be called that, was the main subject of debate for everyone he met in the Geofront. Some spoke in hushed whispers, filled with superstitious awe at the strange titan that appeared. It struck Shiji as... Odd. It was obvious that everyone expected the first creature... so why not the second?

Then there was the inevitable question of how they knew a giant monster was coming, and they had such sufficient prep time to construct a massive robotic... Thing to fight against it.

So why was the second creature such a surprise for them. They obviously knew that something was coming.

Then Shinji recalled what he saw at the base of the lizards throat.

Recalling what he saw within, it was not all that surprising. Until he saw it for himself, Shinji never expected... That.

Giant monsters were one thing. Many had appeared in movies and manga.

But what was in the lizards throat was... Not quite a monster. In many ways that lizard wasn't just a who or a what... but a Where.

A place where there was only an endless sea. One with no surface or seabed. Just endless water where there was indeed geography, but it wasn't quite down. A place where the seafloor wasn't quite as deep as the ocean went.

It made Shinji's head hurt trying to wrap his mind around it.

…

Yeah compared to that the Angel was hardly anything special. Shinji stopped his musings when he sensed that he was not alone. Opening his eyes, Shinji saw a familiar stranger standing at the foot of his bed. He stared at the man... And waited.

The figure stood silent as he touched the child's mind... And found that this child was not quite... Normal. The image of a Three-lobed Burning Eye was carved into the child's mind. An image Nyarlathotep knew well. An image that no mortal could conjure without severe repercussions. Scrying the child's mind, the Outer God found that the image of the eye had fundamentally changed the boy. In fact it seemed to have opened his mind. It explained why when the child looked down the maw of Bokrug, he felt a modicum of peace.

An open mind after all was a dangerous thing. Who knows what would try and fill it up.

…

Now there was an idea.

Nyarlathotep had come to a decision. This child... This Shinji Ikari was to be his most valuable piece in the games to come.

"_Do you know what happens to the things you forget_?"

Shinji shook his head, and Nyarlathotep smiled.

"_Would you like to know_?"

Shinji nodded.


	2. The Drowning Deep

**Chapter 2: The Drowning Deep**

Shinji. Remembered. Everything.

He remembered his mother's smile. He remembered the beat of her heart as he slept within the womb. He remembered the first time he opened his eyes. He remembered his mother's death. He remembered yesterday. He remembered tomorrow. He remembered the days to come. He remembered the dream he had. He remembered his life. He remembered his death. He remembered things that did happen, things that almost happened, and things that didn't happen. His births, lives, and deaths blurred together. He witnessed an untold past of meanwhiles and a future of infinite possibility. The could-have-been and the never was crept through his mind. Past, Present, and Future was lost in a singular moment unbound by cause and effect. Every year, month, week, day, hour, minute, second, millisecond, and planck instant blended together into a singular moment so vast that it outshone the sun itself.

Shinji knew himself.

He knew the swirls of his fingerprints and every scar that marred his body, even the ones that were no longer there. He knew the exact formation of his veins and every drop of blood within him. He knew how many hairs were on his head and exactly how long they were throughout his entire life. He knew all that pertained to himself. Then it ended, and Shinji cried on the cobblestone floor as he rubbed his cold shoulders. His life laid bare before him. He realized the terrible truth, that his life had no intrinsic value, that no one did. He was just a puppet. That everyone was a puppet. Only now he could see the strings.

"_Beautiful is it not?_"

The voice cut through the air like a blade, and Shinji looked up to see the smiling face of a man sitting on an Obsidian throne. It was a tall man, unnaturally so who smiled at Shinji with his legs crossed as he leaned his head on his closed fist. Something about this mysterious figure seemed chillingly familiar. His features were unmistakably Egyptian and he was dressed in the finest black silks and profane jewelry.

"Who… what was that?"

"_That was you. I asked if you wanted to know what happens to the things you don't forget, and I showed you. Of course no one can view these things unmolested, and in doing so you remembered. Every stray through and passing fancy you've ever had, every lonely day and cold night. Such truths are beyond the mere scope of the linear progression of cause and effect you call time indeed memory falls under my domain, not the domain of that sapient space-time continuum who has chosen its name as Yog-Sothoth. Thus you remembered thing yet to pass from a human's perspective._"

Shinji… had absolutely no idea what that even meant, but it succeeded in giving him a pounding migraine.

"Who are you anyway?"

The man smiled.

"_Would you really like to know?_'

Shinji through about it for a moment, before thinking better of answering in the affirmative.

"I'll settle for a name."

The man laughed.

"_Wise decision. I self identify best under the name Nyarlathotep_."

"That's… a weird name."

The man shrugged but said nothing. Shinji took to observing the world around him. He looked to be in a castle of some kind. One filled with Egyptian iconography and artwork. However when viewing the window Shinji saw… a haze of landscapes, seas, and colors that defied description.

"Where am I?"

"_You are located in the Dreamlands. A place where all dreams came true. Remember some of yours?_"

Shinji did remember. He remembered every dream he had and will have. Dreams that made and will make him afraid to go back to sleep. Dreams of implacable stalkers and grotesque monsters. Surreal landscapes that change when unobserved and nameless things hidden in the shadows. He then realized what it meant in a place where dreams were more than a little real. Shinji however continued staring, despite the fear that he might see one of them. It was just such a beautiful and breathtaking sight to behold. A pink marble city clung to the clouds, built on an ethereal coast where the sea meets the sky.

"_Some see beauty when looking at the Dreamlands, others horror. Normally entering it requires entering the Steps of Deeper Slumber. I am not so limited_."

Shinji nodded as he continued looking out the window and marvel at the expansive vistas he saw that all but brought him to tears. Towering mountain tops above thick and ancient green forests and sparkling oceans of the deepest blue. White twisted clouds circled the mountains as the majesty of a misplaced aurora that shone with all the colors Shinji could name, and many more Shinji could not. The sight was the single most amazing and beautiful thing Shinji had ever seen. Only marred by sprawling silver metropolis, teeming with thousands of thriving souls. It was indescribably serene.

"It looks like a utopia." Said Shinji, to which Nyarlathotep barked out a sardonic laugh, tearing Shinji away from his momentary serenity..

"_Amusing that you'd think so. Did you know that in Ancient Greek, the word Utopia is a pun on the words eutopia, meaning 'good place' and outopia, meaning 'no place'. Utopia as a realized concept could only exist in dreams… though no place here can be adequately defined as a utopia. I make sure of that. The mere idea of a Utopia is anathema to me_."

Shinji looked over to the man as he stared back in amusement. He had a smile with far too many teeth on display, where the mouth didn't match up with his eyes, going practically from ear to ear with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Then Shinji blinked, and the man was no longer smiling. Just reclining in his throne.

"Why are you even talking to me? What exactly are you?"

"_Hm… Well, to answer the former, you're a passing fancy. A curiosity in play with a grand and terrible destiny to come… as I'm sure you're aware._"

Shibji was aware as memories to come reached the forefront of his mind.

"Instrumentality?" Asked Shinji.

The Outer God nodded.

**"**_To a degree, though I find such a thing pitifully limited and shortsighted. No I have different aspirations. To answer the latter question… Imagine if for a moment you were to pick up an ant and place it back on the ground. If another ant were to ask it what was that… how would it explain it?_**"**

"I'm… not sure." Said Shinji.

"_Exactly. No language in the human tongue can adequately explain or describe what I am. As close as I can put it, I am the substance of this universe and countless others. A fundamental part of it. I AM several concepts. Entropy, Soul, Mind, and Chaos are my more notable aspects. Every thought you or anyone has ever had or will have is indistinguishable from mine. Your soul is a poor facsimile of myself and you wouldn't have one if it was not for my persistence. The eventual equal distribution of matter and energy across the universe is my will. I am the absolute thinking heat death of countless realities, and the end of those countless realities happen because I exist. These concepts exist because I do, not the other way around. I am all of these things, and so much more. I am representative and herald to the mindless Big Bang of creation that will be the Big Crunch of destruction. A cosmic awareness, I am things your science has yet to discover or beyond its ability to discover. I'm Nyarlathotep, and I AM and therefore so are you… with my blessing._"

Shinji was unsure how to respond to all that. However, child that he was, Shinji said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"You look human."

"_I have had far more practice being one than any human has ever been alive. I can pass for human better than you. The only hint of what I really am is revealed by my will when I let slip the mask for but a moment._" Said Nyarlathotep as he did just that.

Shinji stared unblinking and frozen at what he saw when the mask slipped. He saw a thousand faces. A thousand eyes. A thousand forms. A thousand lies. Before he could fully register what he saw however, the mask slipped back on, and a man sat before him once again.

Nyarlathotep chuckled upon looking at the face that Shinji had made.

"_Thomas Edison has that same look on his face when I showed him my many forms. I used to go by Nikola Tesla at the time. Now that was fun times._"

Shinji, upon hearing that, was thrust back into reality. Much to the Outer Gods continued amusement.

"Wait… you're… you're Nikola Tesla? THE Nikola Tesla?"

"_During an age at the dawn of the 20th Century, I educated humanity in the ways of science. Displaying prophetic cinema reels and extraordinary experiments. Initially this was to hasten the time when… They would awaken. Imagine my surprise when The Wizard of Menlo Park, who fancies himself a businessman, actually managed to surprise me. Despite what some believe, in subsequent years Edison and I were relatively cordial. It was his rivalry with George Westinghouse that proved more than entertaining enough for me to delay the coming of old ones._"

"...Oh…"

"_Indeed. Your reactions to the unknown are very atypical for your race. One of the reasons I have chosen you. You who stared down the drowning within Bokrugs throat and found peace, who saw his life laid bare before his eyes and came through unchanged. Who has seen my many manifestations and was only momentarily awestruck as opposed to existentially crippled. I have gazed into your being young Shinji and I have found you… acceptable._"

Nyarlathotep nodded as he lifted himself from his throne suddenly holding an ornate gold and Obsidian staff. Shinji flinched as the Outer God was suddenly before him, looking down with a fanatic gleam of anticipation in his burning eyes.

"_A grand future is coming, and I will ensure it goes as I desire. You are a valuable component young Shinji, one I intend to exploit to its fullest. I will guide you, I will mold you, I will change you. You will be made something less than human, and something more. You will realize this destiny I have laid out for you soon enough for now… _**Awaken.**"

Shinji watched as the world around him dissolved and melted into the radiant dreamstuff that permeated his very being. Then there was only darkness as Shinji opened his eyes… and found himself back in his room.

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi looked at the last picture of Bokrug their cameras managed to crack. Currently the main screen of the MAGI Supercomputer needed to be replaced entirely, giving only limited access to the Magi itself. The photograph was a still shot of Bokrug engaged in combat, where you could see down his throat. The one that everyone saw just prior to the MAGI's screen breaking…It was strange. When the event in question had happened, upon looking down the lizards throat she knew exactly what it was she saw… and it shook her to her core… but now, she couldn't seem to recall what it was no matter how hard she tried. Even this image did little to answer the question. She could tell that whatever it was down the creatures gullet was, in fact wrong… but she didn't know why.

That had led to the current project on studying the coral carcass that remained of the lizard. The building the lizard wrapped around had become a makeshift NERV Lab for the time being. Completely off limits to anyone not granted access. However no one stayed in the building for very long. Inside the building, water crept dripped up the walls in defiance of gravity. Something that was more than a little unnerving to see. It was also deathly cold inside of it. As such any scientists spent as little time there as humanly possible. More than one person reported sudden hydrophobia that persisted even after leaving the building. It didn't help that the damnable lizard proved to elude any attempt at understanding what it even was. Three diamond encrusted drill bits failed to separate any coral from the main mas for analysis, and drones sent down what used to be its mouth all had their lenses break just prior to reaching the base of the neck. The water the coral monstrosity spewed was just that. Salt water. Nothing about it was different from sea water in any regard barring an unusually high salinity of 35%.

Looking at the coral remains… Ritsuko couldn't help but wonder how the Evangelion managed to do this to it. All camera feeds were lost when the MAGIs Screen broke, and all attempts to find a witness came up with nothing. The Third Child didn't remember anything, not surprising considering the Eva apparently went berserk.

It was all such a mystery that at this point all they really knew about Bokrug was it existed… everything else was suspect.

They however had one final Avenue. A new kind of lens that might allow them to figure out what was going on inside of this coral nightmare.

Maybe understanding it would make it less terrifying.

…

Maybe.

* * *

Gendo had wasted no time looking into the name of Bokrug. While the scientific aspects of the creature would be studied, there was still the matter of hope, no matter how small, that perhaps there was information hidden within mythology and history for this entity. To that end, he stood within a private room of the The Tokyo-3 Metropolitan Library. Here the oldest of books were kept in the archives, a series of hermetically-sealed vaults. None of the books could be physically read, not even someone in Gendo's position could get a hold of them with such short notice, but he was allowed to view digital scans. With a name he felt as if perhaps he could look into humanity's past to see if it were possible to figure out if this was indeed humanity's first contact with these... things. Alas nothing came up, though in hindsight it was to be expected. Most of these books and scrolls were letters, diaries, records, catalogues, certificates, imperial decrees, testaments and maps. Even those that spoke of mythology had nothing even close to the Lizard creature that had emerged only the day before. As far as Gendo could tell, until Shinji spoke that creatures name, it never existed. At the moment he found that none of these old books, tomes, and scrolls seemed to possess any information on whatever was happening.

There were plenty of mythological creatures that fit somewhat with the strange lizard monster. The Cetus of Greek Myth, Tiamat of ancient Mesopotamia, The Tarasque from Provence in southern France, and countless others. None of them however fully matched Bokrug in physical description or the sheer sense of wrongness that radiated from that foul beast. Gendo needed to know as much as he could about that monster, he needed to know how much of his plan was in jeopardy. Alas nothing here seemed to help. Gendo was ready to leave and dismiss this entire trip as a waste of time... until Gendo froze at a sudden awareness.

He felt like something big was coming towards him. He quickly looked up to see what it was, but did not see or hear anything coming towards him. Only a room with little more than a desk surrounded by hermetically-sealed rooms. Nevertheless, he sensed that whatever it was expanded larger and larger as it grew nearer. He felt his whole body vibrate. It was like being in the middle of a storm. An otherworldly tempest of prodigious might. All caused by this... Thing that was undeniably Immense and unquestionably powerful. At first Gendo thought he was in this massive things way and was going to be annihilated by it, but somehow, he realized that Whatever-It-Was was going to pass him by. He had an extremely strong feeling that it had noticed him and had briefly glanced in his direction. A feeling of overwhelming power washed over him and a single word boomed in his head.

"**Breathe**"

So he did. Gendo breathed as deep as he could. As he did, he felt years of turmoil melt away as his mind filled with images of sea foam in strange patterns, and a Great Abyss. Then it ended.

Gendo stood still as he found himself feeling... better. How such a thing could happen was unknown but it was so. Years of the crushing loneliness following his beloved's death was momentarily lifted as he found himself at peace, as if healed of all of his ailes. It lasted but a moment, but it was enough for Gendo to feel that, maybe… things were going to be alright. However it lasted a tragically short amount of time, and a broken man once more stood as he did his best to gather himself and slip back into his hard visage with a heart of stone and a will of iron.

"WOOF!"

The sudden noise almost startled Gendo… almost. He looked down to the source of the noise, only to see a large Dog looking up at him, one that Gendo recognized as an Irish Wolfhound. Gendo just stared blankly at the dog in mild confusion. It seemed so odd to see a dog in the middle of a library, especially one as large as this. It was nearly 40 inches at the shoulder, with rough-coated grey hair. If it could stand on its hind legs, Gendo had no doubts the dog would greatly exceed 7 feet. Before Gendo could fully process this unexpected situation, a figure of a man, who no doubt owned the dog, walked slowly into the room from the shadows. He was not Japaneese that was for sure. It was an older man, with a long flowing white beard and walking stick. The Dog walked over to its master before calmly sitting at its masters feet, who had stopped next to the dog and patted it on the head.

Looking at the man Gendo found several oddities that did not mesh. For one while the man was exceedingly old, he moved with the vigor of a youthful man. He was tall and stood straight with a build that made Gendo think of great hunters and swimmers. He wore strange clothes. A bear skin fur cloak over a tartan tunic with an intricate golden neck tonk. The man also had an old oak walking stick that he didn't really seem to be balancing himself on. The old man looked to Gendo curiously for but a moment, then he spoke.

"I am Mr. Noon, is there any way I can help you?"

Gendo found himself thrust back into reality as the old man spoke. No longer focusing on the man's odd form or dress or deceptive vigor of youth. He assumed a much more dignified position as he looked down at the large dog that stared up at him.

"I was unaware Dogs were allowed in Libraries." said Gendo somewhat accusingly.

The only response he received was a curt nod.

"Gaul here is a service animal, is there any way I can help you?" repeated Mr. Noon.

Gendo narrowed his eyes a bit. The way the old man repeated the last words were exactly the same as how he said them previously. Every vocal inflection matched exactly the same. It was... odd to say the least. Almost as if Gendo had listened to a recording. Something about this man was most assuredly off. Now that he thought of it, the man's voice sounded frighteningly similar to the Whatever-It-Was that told him to breathe.

It immediately put Gendo on edge, though he hid it very well behind a mask of indifference.

That strange nameless… Thing that had passed him by was but an illusion. A simple misfiring of neurons or a sudden alleviation of anxiety. It had to be, for the alternative was far outside of Gendos control, and his position required him to always be in control of any given situation. In the end it didn't matter what it was, because it was gone now. All that was here was himself, an Old Man, and his dog. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Perhaps you can help me. I am looking for a name. Bokrug." said Gendo standing straight, hands in his pockets as he stared back at the man with a mask of quiet disinterest.

Mr. Noon watched as Gendo lifted a hand and pushed up the rim of his glasses before humming to himself. He looked down to his dog as he leaned on his oak walking stick.

"You won't find that name here. Very few libraries have the knowledge you seek. Though I know of one that does."

Gendo found himself again taken aback, though on the outside there was no indication of his sudden change in demeanor. It still shook him on the inside. Here this unassuming man had no response to hearing the name Bokrug like everyone else who heard it and immediately knew such a word could only belong to the massive lizard beast. He didn't react in the slightest. This man seemed to know much more than he should. Just like Shinji did. Yet there was something about this man, something… old. Very old. Ancient even. Gendo shook those thoughts from his mind.

This was just an old man. A foreigner whose behaviors and nuances were bound to be different from Japanese norms. His mind was simply playing tricks on him. This was just an old man and his dog. Nothing more and nothing less. More importantly than all that was that this man seemed to know where to go to find the knowledge he sought.

"Where is it then?"

Mr. Moon stroked his beard several times as he looked down to Gaul, whose tail wagged happily as he laid at the feet of his master. There was something… off about that dog. It didn't seem to blink. Actually, apart from the single bark that alerted Gendo to the Dog in the first place, it didn't seem to make any sounds. The dog was breathing, panting even… but there was no audible sound accompanying its panting. It was deathly quiet. There was also the way the dogs hair and fur seemed to move despite there being no stray wind or misplaced breeze.

"Miskatonic University has the information you seek. It is located in Essex County, Massachusetts."

"I have never heard of Miskatonic University."

The old man nodded, as if he expected such a statement. It was at this point Gendo noticed that the man was looking in his eyes, and had always been looking in his eyes since the old man first entered the room. Gendo supposed this was the polite thing to do, but for a reason he couldn't quite explain, he desperately wished that he didn't. His gaze was something difficult to look away, and there was something about his green eyes staring at Gendo that felt invasive.

"That is because it isn't here yet, but it will be here, and will always have been here."

Gendo narrowed his eyes further. Nothing about that sentence made any sense.

"What do you mean isn't here... yet?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might."

Mr. Noon nodded.

"True enough Mr. Ikari, true enough."

Gendo did not recall giving the man his name… however this was the least strangest thing the man had said or done thus far… and that terrified Gendo to his core as he had came to that appalling realization. Gendo felt such an alien sense of awe when looking at the old man. It made no sense, the man had done nothing to dredge up these feelings. Yet Gendo felt it all the same.

"Who… are you Mr. Noon?"

Mr. Noon took a deep calming breath. Gendo swore he smelled the scent of salt in the air.

"You know… those who are wise know that all symbols are symbols of something, not of nothing. It was, indeed, a symbol which men long ago veiled their knowledge of the most awful, most secret forces which lie at the heart of all things; forces before which the souls of men must wither and die. Such forces cannot be named, cannot be spoken, cannot be imagined except under a veil and a symbol. A symbol to most may appear quaint, a poetic fancy, or to some a foolish tale. But to you and I, we know something of the terror that may dwell in the secret place of life, that which is without form taking to itself a form."

Gendo stared at the man… that he suspected was not a man, but something far, far more horrific. At the very least… it was almost human. Looking at the man… Gendo saw only a man… but there was something subtly off about him. His skin was almost like porcelain but… not. It was not as pale as porcelain, but when his facial expressions changed his skin didn't stretch, instead there was just… more of his face. Where porcelain would crack, Mr. Noon's face… didn't. It was so small as to be unnoticeable, that is until Gendo started paying attention to the small intricacies of the old man before him.

It was difficult to put into words. This man was a distortion of the familiar human form. Not enough to be obvious, but enough to catch one off guard. Every human was an expert on humans. We instinctively know how a human should walk, how they should move, how they should look. This man was… slightly off in this way. It was a human-like face that was neither sufficiently inhuman nor human enough. Perfect even. Every movement he made seemed to be carefully calculated and exquisitely done. A level of perfection that no human should have.

Then there was what he said.

"You say a lot without saying much. Are you talking about Bokrug? Or yourself? Anything can be a symbol."

Mr. Noon nodded. Almost approvingly. This was when the worst thing happened… because then Mr. Noon smiled. Gendo looked at that smile… and almost looked away. There was no warmth in it, or anything else, just near porcelain flesh being moved by muscles. It was a bright smile that didn't quite reach the icy depths of his startling eyes of liquid sapphire... Wasn't his eyes green before? Perhaps the change in eye color was a mere trick of the light. Whatever the case, Gendo knew one thing for certain.

That… thing should not smile.

"Very good Mr. Ikari, very good. I suggest you leave now, go to Miskatonic University. The answers you seek are there." said Mr. Noon as he turned around and walked away. The Dog, Gaul, continued staring at Gendo, before getting to his feet and following after his master.

Thus all that remained in the room was a man… a lonely, sad, and ultimately fearful man filled with self-loathing. Nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

Makoto Hyuga lifted up in the joystick on his chair and watched the screen as the drone ascended. It was a very expensive piece of equipment. Capable of moving as well in the water as it could through the air. Maya Ibuki and Shigeru Aoba watched the footage next to him with interest.

"Damn that thing is creepy." Said Aoba as the first bits of craggy coral came into view.

As the drone continued rising, the waterfall was seen trickling from the lizard turned corals mouth.

"Where do you think that water is coming from anyways?" Asked Maya.

Makoto shrugged as he focused on the task of piloting the drone.

"I hope it isn't just making water. That would be very bad. If that were the case then eventually it will flood the planet."

Aoba tilted his head at that.

"Wouldn't that take like… millions of years? I mean… it's not that much water… is it?"

"Matter can't come from nothing." Said Maya.

Aoba stared back at her with a mild look of disbelief. One that took Maya off guard a bit.

"And monsters the size of buildings should collapse under their own weight… yet here we are. C'mon Maya try and keep up."

…

"Alright point taken."

"I'm not saying, I'm just saying." Said Makoto.

"So… should we like… build an ark or something?"

"Noah's Ark 2: Electric Boogaloo." Said Aoba.

"I'm being serious guys." Said Makoto as the drone neared the gushing waters.

Ritsuko had done her best to ignore the antics of the Tactical Operations trio. She supposed a bit a levity was warranted considering all that had happened recently. Currently Gendo was away for reasons he decided it was best not to enlighten her on. This project was currently under the official leadership of NERVs Deputy Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki, who was not currently in the room as he presumably did whatever it was Gendo should have been doing. Not that Ritsuko was inclined to care. She had far more to worry about as of late. Especially ever since Bokrug had unexpectedly shown up and shattered whatever machinations Gendo had. The thought actually brought a smile to Ritsuko's face. It was quite refreshing to see Gendo taken off guard, and regardless of the circumstances, it had the effect of humanizing the man. Something Gendo was sorely lacking. Ritsuko silently joined the trio, looking at the screens as the drone entered the mouth of the strange entity that had continued to elude all methods of scientific understanding. As expected, the inside was lined with backwards facing coral reminiscent of the teeth that had previously been there. It was unnerving to watch as the endless waters continued flowing out. Then they past the base of the throat, and found a massive coral cave far larger than it's outside dimensions suggested. Beyond that the chasm was absolutely filled with water. One the drone had suddenly and unexpectedly found itself within. It was fortuitous the drone was both aquatic and aerial. With a flip of a switch the rotors pivoted as the drone transitioned into its aquatic stage.

"That's weird." Said Makoto suddenly.

Ritsuko hummed as she looked over to him. Makoto cleared his throat as he pointed to the various chemical sensors analysing the waters as the semi-aquatic drone swam through the water.

"Salinity is 3.5%. Much lower than the water pouring out of the mouth."

"That…" said Ritsuko before she stopped herself and sighed. "... I suppose using the word impossible given the context is wrong."

Aoba interrupted.

"Personally everything about it is impossible. It's a giant lizard that turned into a lizard shaped coral colony. Nothing natural about it… that's for sure." Said Aoba.

"What's that." Said Maya suddenly as she pointed at the screen.

Looking at the image… everyone just stared at it in absolute confusion. Maya was pointing at what could only be described… as a lake… under the waters. Ritsuko however was quite aware of what she was seeing… despite it being, as said before, impossible.

"It's a brine pool. High salinity water. The high salinity raises the density of the brine, which creates a distinct surface and shoreline for the pool. Some can be so dense that there are records of submarines floating on their surface, even creating waves."

"Chemical analysis reveals a high methane content, salinity at 26%." Said Maya.

"That's… kinda creepy. A lake under the water." Said Aoba.

Ritsuko turned to him somewhat sternly.

"It's a completely natural phenomena."

"Under the sea maybe… not in the stomach of a dead lizard." Said Aoba dismissively.

Maya glared at Aoba as she wasted no time defending her mentor.

"It's 'stomach' is bigger than it is. A brine pool is hardly anything compared to that."

"I'm not saying that it is."

As Ritsuko, Aoba, and Maya continued speaking among themselves. Makoto ignored them as he brought the drone closer to the pool. As the camera looked down the lens finally cracked, but the feed didn't stop, and Makoto stared down the brine pool into its deep… dark… depths. No one watched the screen as a shimmer appeared on the brine pools surface. The ebbing rise and fall of undersea waves. No one noticed as Makoto widened his eyes as the shapes of dancing Paracelsian Undines on the surface ceased moving and the scent of the ocean breeze wafted in the wet briny air. No one noticed that Makoto gazed into the abyss, and it stared right back. A fae gleaming followed by a semblance of a figure that appeared and instantaneously collapse back into the brine sea. As strange as that was however… it did not hold a candle to what Makoto saw next. It was like swimming in the deepest ocean, and looking down… down… down… down… into fading darkness. The feeling one gets when looking down the ocean in abject horror as they stare into a drowning deep black abyssal limbo. It got under the skin and took you to places both breathtakingly fascinating and endlessly terrifying all in one. The sea is a vast and seemingly empty place, and it was here that Makoto saw that within the primeval trench, was Bokrug for what it really was.

Ritsuko at this point had turned back to the screen, and grimaced as she noted the lens had cracked. A blink after that the screen turned black. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips.

"Great. Back to square…" was as far as Ritsuko got when Makoto spat out a mouthful of water over the black screen and fell out of his chair. Immediately drawing everyone's attention to the surreal horror they were about to witness.

Makoto opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was mouthfuls of stagnant salt water as his skin began to prune and shrivel before their very eyes. It was as though he had been submerged and held under to drown in unseen waters by an invisible force. Every sharp intake of air was followed only by sputtering coughs of sea foam and water, Makoto attempted to scream, but was far to busy futility gasping for air. Ritsuko watched in abject horror as every attempt to draw in fresh air was unmercifully replaced with a suffocating flood only to be forced back out of Makoto's bleeding and chapped lips as foul choking water without end. Aoba exploded into action, running over his friend and starting chest compressions that proved to be pointless as it only forced more throat burning water to spray from Makoto's nose and mouth. His bloodshot eyes rolled in the back of his head as his tears sprayed out in trickles that shot several feet out. Maya screamed as a foul mixture of water, sea foam, blood, and vomit pooled on the floor growing more as Makoto kept trying to breathe… and fail. His skin turned a putrid shade of yellow as he continued to shrivel and rot before their eyes. Then the struggling stopped And Makoto fell limp. A bloated waterlogged corpse with ruptured and cracked skin was all that remained. One who drowned on dry land.


	3. The Failings of Morality

**A/N**: I intended this story to include shout outs to multiple Cosmic Horror stories. The previous chapter includes a paraphrased quote taken from The Great God Pan, a story that predates Lovecraft and helped shape the mythos he started. In The Great God Pan, the eponymous Pan is also referred to as Nodens at one point. For Nyarlathotep however… he is the most human of these forces, he's also a major character in the story, requiring me to hammer out his character for the story. I looked to many stories for inspiration on his mindset, and a few characters were used as inspiration for how I envision Nyarlathotep's personality… I wonder if you can figure out who they are.

Either way I want even the Elder Gods, to be utterly alien and somewhat dismissive of humanity, while Nyarlathotep is… not… this is not a good thing.

**The Failings of Morality**

"He drowned! On dry land! That... It's... What is that... that Thing!" screamed Ritsuko at Fuyutsuki.

Ritsuko looked an utter wreck following the horrors she had witnessed. Fuyutsuki had watched the footage of Makoto's death. It was... unnatural. This was far beyond anything the Angels were capable of. He understood Ritsuko's reaction. It was only human. He also agreed with her, and knew that this… was far beyond them.

"I don't know what it is... but as of now, all further tests of Bokrug has been suspended. The mere act of attempting to understand it is hazardous." Said Fuyutsuki dispassionately.

"A bit to late for that!" All but screamed Ritsuko.

Fuyutsuki glared at the woman.

"Did you think I wanted that? How could I have possibly anticipated... that. This thing is actively defying all attempts to understand it. We don't even know how it's doing it or if it even meant to."

Ritsuko glared at the older man as she stood up and turned away.

"Maya is inconsolable. I fear we might lose her and Aoba after this event."

"They can be replaced if need be."

Ritsuko spat at the man.

"And what makes you think the next group will be willing to stick around!"

Fuyitsuki signed as he leaned back in his chair. He looked every bit his age at that moment, a fact that caused Ritsuko some pause.

"This couldn't be anticipated. We don't know what it is, we don't know how Eva 01 managed to defeat it, or even if the Eva actually did defeat it. We're woefully unprepared for a blindside like this. Now Gendo is embarking on a trip to America in the vain hope that he might find something in ancient history about this Bokrug. It's a mess Akagi. We thought we were ready for everything, and now... that thing crawled out of the woodwork. We don't even know if it is the only one. We're... lost as to what to do. We spent so much time preparing for the Angels that we neglected to prepare for anything else. We built the Evangelions, tip toeing into Gods domain. We all but shouted to the cosmos 'Here I Am' uncaring of what vile obscene thing would come around just to prove us wrong."

Ritsuko remained silent as the old man's words sank in. Things did appear dire, a threat had arisen that got under the skin in ways the Angels could not match. One that was doing everything it could to defy any ability to understand it. How could you defeat that which is unknowable? Fuyutsuki was right, they couldn't even be sure if the Eva did win the fight against it. For all they knew, this was what the creature wanted. That thought was a terrifying one to contemplate, but one what had wriggled into Ritsuko's skull and refused to leave. It was enough for one to go insane.

"So... what do we do?"

Fuyutsuki sighed.

"Hope. All we can do is hope that we did stop Bokrug, and that no more like it come."

"And if we're wrong?"

Fuyutsuki's silence spoke volumes.

* * *

Shinji looked around Misato's apartment. So strange to have memories of living here even though this was technically his first day. It was unsettling. Not all of his memories of the future were at the forefront of his mind. Like normal memories of the past, some memories of the future had faded and others persisted.

Except Third Impact. Those memories were not going anywhere.

There was some mercy to it. Shinji couldn't recall everything when he was stuck in that amalgamation of consciousness, and thank goodness for that, because a temporary non-linier view of time coupled with a moment where all human consciousness was just asking for trouble. Shinji walked through the piles of trash that littered the floors uncaring about it as he moved through towards what his mind told him was the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and nodded a greeting at the genetically modified penguin within, who returned the gesture without a second thought. He looked at his selection, grabbed a pot pie, and left Pen-Pen to his own devices as he went to heat it up.

...

Shinji suddenly felt like a stranger in his own skin. It was strange… it was like an intrinsic part of him was… not lost, but… warped.

...

Yet that did not bother him in the least.

"Curious." said Shinji absently.

"What is?" asked Misato as she entered the room.

Shinji turned to the woman as she stretched her muscles and immediately went for the fridge to grab herself a can of beer. Shinji hummed to himself as the microwave beeped and he retrieved his meal.

"I feel odd. I can't explain why. Yet it doesn't bother me." said Shinji as he took a seat across from Misato and began eating.

Misato quirked a brow as she gulped down her alcoholic beverage and motioned for Shinji to continue. Shinji thought about it for a moment as he mindlessly poked at his food.

" I don't know why but I feel like I've been warped."

Misato exhaled contently as she put down her can.

"You know... you're a weird kid Shinji. Cause I don't even know what that is supposed to mean."

"Thats just it. I don't either. I feel so... alien. Like the person I was went to sleep and a different person woke up." said Shinji.

"So... is that a bad thing of a good thing?"

Shinji shrugged.

"I don't think it can be called either. It's just... a thing. Sorry, I can't seem to put it into words."

Misator waved Shinji off.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe it's just you getting used to a change of scenery. You'll get used to it I'm sure."

Shinji contemplated that... and immediately dismissed it. He however felt like someone like Misato would be no help to his sudden loss of craving human connection. No there was only one individual who could answer his questions... and it was currently in a realm where dreams are made manifest.

"Well enough of that, you have other things to worry about. Like sync tests."

Familiar memories of things to come went through Shinji's mind. He wondered if they would go down like they did before, or if the flapping wings of a butterfly would change them utterly. Only time would tell.

Then Misato's phone rang.

The woman got to her feet and picked it up in one swift motion.

"Hello, you've got Misato." she said cheerfully... right before her face morphed into a mask of shock.

"Makoto's... dead?"

* * *

The drive back to NERV was a quiet affair as Shinji stared out the window to see the city pass him by. Off in the distance he saw the corpse of Bokrug winding ominously up a building, terminating in a waterfall that trickled from what was once his mouth into a canal that was still in the early stages of being built.

What did those builders of that canal think as they worked so close to the unknown?

Did they fear every passing day as they rush to complete the canal as soon as possible? It was only natural that they wanted to get the job done and get out. It must have been interesting working near complete physical proof of human insignificance. How would they feel if they ever saw and knew beings such as Nyarlathotep. A being that cannot be fought against. A creature of entropy. You can't fight entropy, and every attempt to fight against it would just inevitably accelerate it. A living grinding engine of eternity slowly wearing the universe into complete equilibrium. The universe is a strange and uncaring place. How does one fight an abstract.

You can't. That is simply the truth.

Is that not in and of itself a comforting idea? Shinji looked out into a near completely empty universe, and realized that humanity was a dwindling flame in an uncaring universe. Yet despite that life persists, and things exist. Might as well do something with that brief blink of existence. It didn't really matter what it was, something was better than nothing. Progress and decline were the only truths that seemed to dredge up any feelings of superficial importance within Shinji. Contribute to progress for as long as you can before the other inevitably rears its ugly head. The flame may be dwindling, but it wasn't snuffed out yet. It didn't matter how you progress... so long as you did. It was going to end anyway, might as well see how far you can take it.

Shinji looked over to the Geo Front as it came into view. Misato remained silent as the duo walked through the door. Shinji followed after mindlessly as he was lost in his thoughts… until it became clear Shinji wasn't alone in his head.

"_Hello Shinji_."

Shinji turned around, trying to see if the voice had come from behind him… but there was nothing there.

"_Didn't I tell you that your thoughts are indistinguishable from my own. I am always here child. I am everywhere. It is time for your first lesson_."

Shibji kept walking… until he noticed that Misato was standing still behind him. Shinji turned around in confusion.

"Misato?" Asked Shinji… as he noticed that she wasn't standing there. Misato was frozen mid step.

A hand appeared in Shinji's shoulder, and he turned to see a tall jovial Egyptian man standing over him. It was the same form Shinji saw in the Dreamlands, though with far less gold jewelry.

"Lesson?" Asked Shinji.

Nyarlathotep nodded as he started walking. Unconsciously Shinji followed behind him.

_"I said I will mold you, and I intend to do just that. I'm certain you've been feeling odd as of late. Such things are a consequence of your own self-understanding. To know thyself is a great power, one that will lead to greater understanding.__"_

"What does any of that mean?" Asked Shinji.

"_That is to be explained later. For now, we are here_."

Shinji was momentarily taken aback when he noticed he was standing in the middle of a graveyard. He could not recall how it was he got here so quickly. Logically they shouldn't even have been out of the Geo Front in such a short amount of time… then Shinji looked to see that they were not the only ones here. Taking place in the distance was a funeral… one whose attendants were frozen in time, like Misato was… but what really caught Shinji's eye was heartbreakingly small coffin. One so small that it could only belong to a small child. Then Shinji saw the frozen form of Toji Suzuhara with tears falling down his face. Shinji's eyes opened wide as his mind started putting the pieces together.

"Oh...God!" Said Shinji as his hands flew to his mouth in an attempt to will the rising bile back to his stomach.

"_Sakura Suzuhara drowned long before you took to the Evangelion. However you have memories with her brother. Toji I believe. Your memories of him from a dead and rotting timeline will allow this lesson to sink in better. This is your first lesson. Tell me Shinji, what do you see?_"

Shinji did not listen. He could only stare in abject horror. Nyarlathotep stood silent as he waited for Shinji to say something.

"She… she died…. But she… she didn't… last time she…lived"

"_Irrelevant. Look to her brother. What. Do. You. See_?"

Shinji looked at Toji. Tears falling freely from his red eyes. Snot dripping from his nose. His face a mask of crippling emotional pain. Nyarlathotep nodded.

"_You see his pain. His suffering. Now for the most important question. What should you do_?"

Shinji looked back to Toji… he felt every bit of pain he felt, and his eyes watered at the sight.

"I… I should help him I think."

"_You intend to resurrect his sister_?"

Shinji's head all but snapped to look at the Outer God, who still had the same smile on his lips. It made Shinji sick to his stomach to see that the smile was genuine.

"What… no… I just… think he needs some comfort."

"_Incorrect. This is why I brought you here. To see how you would react. Allow me to enlighten you. Unless you resurrect his sister your token gestures will do very little. Your pity would demand that you aid them, and any attempt to aid them would inevitably require sacrifice. When you sacrifice for the sake of others you lose something in doing so. In addition you take something away from them. You cheapen and trivialize their struggle. Recognize the value in letting them fight their own battles. And when they triumph, they will be even stronger for the victory_."

"But… his sister… that isn't a struggle. He lost someone important to him."

"_Through events he could not foresee his sibling lies dead through no fault of his own. Events did not conspire to kill her. She was just a casualty. In the end there was nothing in his power he could do. Humans die, it is their nature. He will understand this eventually. So why lament_?"

"Because… he lost his sister." Said Shinji as if that answered everything.

"_And_?"

"So… are you saying he shouldn't form bonds with his own family?" Asked Shinji.

"_No. I'm saying this process of crippling emotional instability that humans go through is ultimately futile. Useful in growth perhaps and even more useful in manipulating them for your own gain perhaps, but still futile for beings such as us. It changes nothing and is ultimately self destructive_."

It was beginning to dawn on Shinji that Nyarlathotep, despite looking human, was anything but.

"We can't help it…. Wait… what do you mean beings such as us?" Asked Shinji.

The response he received was not the expected one. Nyarlathotep smiled as if that was exactly what he wanted to hear. It was unnerving.

"_Humans can't help it… but what if you could_?"

"What?"

"_Grief allows humans to either grow or break, but recall Shinji that I am molding you into something… different. Something less than human, but also more. You won't have to hold yourself to the same standards as anyone else_."

"That sounds so… inhuman." said Shinji before Nyarlathotep interrupted him with a sardonic laugh.

"_That is an observation, not a refutation_."

Shinji said nothing as Nyarlathotep started walking away. Shinhi once again found himself walking against his will.

"_Human morality is inherently flawed and self destructive. Comforting others requires you to sacrifice a bit of yourself for no other reason than leaving them ill-prepared for dealing with difficulties in the event no others are around to help. Even if you do come out stronger for it, the potential to break is much to great. Look at yourself, you still grieve for the events that have happened in your past and future. You have not grown, and you have yet to break. it is best to cast away your human capability to weaken yourself with grief less you become a tool for another's machinations. Never hold yourself to the same standards as everyone else, they'll only drag you down to their level_."

As they walked Shinji found himself standing in the middle of a field. A very strange place where he watched two seperate images of time yet to pass playing out before him. One of the first time Toji punched Shinji, an event that Shinji recalled, but one that had not happened yet, and another of when Toji let Shinji punch him back.

"_Another example of the flawed nature of human morality. The Suzuhara child is principled. He strikes you for a perceived slight, and when he realizes there was none, he demands that you strike him back for the sake of fairness. In doing so he takes away your choice in the matter. Tell me, did you want to hit him?"_

"No."

"_And yet you did. For a brief moment he forced his principles on you. You did not choose to strike him, he made you do it. He weakens himself for codes and principles, and worst he imposed his weakness onto you. Had you chosen to fight back, then at least you yourself would have made the choice. Choice is all you humans really have. Beings such as I are undeniable proof of the betrayal in your own belief systems. Your petty teachings of your own superiority are but myths and stories you tell yourself to make you feel better in a vast uncaring universe. My existence proves to you now that your universe is not benevolent, that God never loved you, that he doesn't even know you exist. Choice is the closest you come to any meaning in the cosmos in the face of existential alienation.__"_

"What's wrong with being principled?" asked Shinji.

_"You mean on top of being a vain attempt you humans have at finding meaning in the meaningless and leaving you ill-prepared for beings that see you as you see ants? It makes you rigid and inflexible, worst still it makes you predictable. By acting as if any morality has any value, you shackle you to the codes and principles formed from that morality. You bind yourself to abstract notions of your minds own creation. You live by pure ideology, if you can you call that living. Toss away your codes and values for they make you powerless to them. The oblivion of morals make you stronger. Never live for the sake of an ideology, live for yourself, because in the end, yourself is all you can truly count on."_

Shinji said nothing as Nyarlathotep turned around. He observed the boy idly for but a moment with a curious gaze.

"_You have something you wish to say. Do not say otherwise. Remember your thoughts are my own. Speak them and I will answer."_

"Well… it's just that… what if helping others makes you feel good?"

"_Ah, an excellent point. Yes for you humans it can feel good to help others, but recognize the value of that feeling. It may feel good, but it's also fleeting. Weigh the cost and benefit of every encounter, and recognize that a tangible benefit outweighs fleeting emotional satisfaction. Never help others for nothing and if the sacrifice is greater than the reward, then you gain nothing and lose much. Altruism has its place but also its limits. I should know, I wield altruism as a tool in my own pursuits. In fact, I am wielding it now, and you are its benefactor_."

Shinji nodded. That… felt better to him than what he was saying before.

"_Now that you see the failings of humanity. How would you like if I aided you in casting it away."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I can alter your cognitive functions. Strip you of your humanity. You would live, and doing so would allow you to construct your own moral framework from the ground up. One built not on vestigial neurochemistry of human evolution, but built on your own wants and desires."_

"Vestigial neruro-what?"

"_Evolution is such a sloppy process. Human morality and emotion evolved in increments. Piece by piece until it became what it is today. It serves its purpose, but as humans began to learn, they built a society to accommodate them. No longer did humanity need to adapt to their environment, instead they learned to shape the environment to suit their needs. However, while the world has changed, your behavior has not and in many ways you are still the same species that lived in caves. Emotions enslave you to their whims and morality stops you from becoming your best self in favor of a simple, if intelligent, animal. Your species is a social one, yet paradoxically you possess traits that make social interactions a minefield to traverse. Fear of rejection, fear of intimacy, fear of others. This is what I offer, the chance to build your own moral framework. Have bonds, emotions, and connections if you must, but I will free you from fear and reliance. Loss will not cripple you, served bonds will not diminish you, and you will not bend or break to hardships. Your emotions will serve you, for the sake of you. You will no longer be a slave to your own nature."_

"... Are you helping me?"

Nyarlathotep looked to Shinji as he hummed to himself.

"_I have ulterior motives, but what does that matter when you stand to gain so much more than what you lose_?"

Shinji thought about it… for a long time as Nyarlathotep waited patiently. Then… Shinji recalled how he felt when he awoke after his first meeting with Nyarlathotep in the Dreamlands. He felt off in an indescribable way. He was going to ask before Nyarlathotep placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_You wonder why you felt alien in your own skin_?"

Shinji only nodded.

"_Do you know why I had such an interest in you? It is because your mind is already an aberration. You may have noticed that when looking at others you get nameless impressions from them. When you had my Three-Lobed eye burned into your mind, it changed you on a level you cannot understand. You are already on your way to becoming something less than human, and something more. I simply am guiding what you are to become rather than leaving it to mindless, directionless chance_."

Shinji looked back down to his feet. He thought about what Nyarlathotep was offering. It sounded an awful lot like Instrumentality… but different. One that would affect the individual instead of the whole of humanity. A change in perspective instead of a unification of consciousness. What kind of person would Shinji become? What kind of person would not care if they were lonely. Where the angst caused by fear of connecting with other people simply didn't happen.

It sounded like sociopathy.

"_To a degree, but not quite_." Said Nyarlathotep interrupting Shinji's thoughts. "_You wouldn't disregard morals. You just wouldn't exactly have the same morals that humans do. Your mindset becomes what you want. Be it something close to human… or alien. Whatever you end up with however will be of your own design, based on what is important to you. By shedding your humanity, you may ascend and elevate yourself. I am simply offering the chance to open your eyes and see the truth. That you are living on borrowed time graciously given to you simply by the fact that you are too small to notice by beings infinitely your greater. I, meanwhile, not only notice you, but see you quite clearly_."

"It sounds like you think selfishness is a virtue." Said Shinji.

"_Not selfishness, though there is nothing wrong with it. I preach the virtue of Self-Reliance. It's still possible to do what humans call good while pursuing self-interest, advancement by any means necessary can benefit others just as much as it can be a detriment to all but the benefactor. These however are but consequences that serve to further yourself, and in the end one's own priority should be themselves. Helping others however could prove very useful in exploiting them, perhaps even exploiting them for their own good. Perhaps their best interests are self destructive and your best interests for them is the better alternative. Just because you have ulterior motives, doesn't mean that that the one being manipulated won't benefit from those plans and goals._"

Shinji sighed. It was… very tempting. If what Nyarlathotep said was true, and Shinji suspected it was, then he was going to change anyway. Nyarlathotep just wanted to direct how he changed. Why Shinji didn't know. Still…if he was going to change anyway… the devil you know is better than the devil you don't. There was a chance he could end up so much worse than what Nyarlathotep was offering.

…

"I'll do it."

Nyarlathotep smiled.

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes and found himself following after Misato. He observed the walls as he walked through the hallways towards Central Dogma, where the sync tests were to take place.

Shinji gazed inward.

The crushing isolation and loneliness he was so accustomed to seemed to be as noteworthy to his mind as the weather. In fact if anything there was a level of comfort that came from being truly and utterly alone in the world. People just seemed so... insignificant. Himself included. Yet he felt no depression from this realization. It simply was. Human connection was a luxury, not a necessity. One Shinji felt he could live without if need be. Not as important as it really should have been. There was nothing wrong with perpetual isolation. If anything it wasn't really noteworthy at all.

"Interesting." Said Shinji offhandedly.

Misato paused as she looked back.

"Hm, what was that?"

Shinji just smiled and shook his head. There was something about the seemingly innocent gesture that irked Misato a bit, but she didn't know why.

"Nothing Misato, nothing at all. Just thought of something funny."

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't get it. Looks like we're here." Said Shinji as he looked past Misato, who turned her head to see Ritsuko typing away.

Ritsuko looked away from her screens as she turned to the duo who entered the room.

"Wow… you're actually on time for once. Kudos there." Said Ritsuko as she stood up.

Misato just turned around in confusion. It felt like it should have took a tiny bit longer to actually get here. Then again, she recalled the myriad of times she got lost in the GeoFront. Apparently her sense of direction kicked in for once.

"Right ummm… so… Sync tests?"

Ritsuko nodded.

"Yep." Said Ritsuko as she turned to Shinji.

"There's a changing room for you over there with a plugsuit. We'll begin the tests once you're ready." Said Ritsuko.

Shinji looked to Ritsuko as the nameless impressions flooded within him. Friendly but distant. He looked to her and saw a woman living in the shadow of her own mother. A combination of respect and hatred to the very woman who birthed her… but… thought Shinji, did not truly raise her. Shinji nodded as he wordlessly walked away to get ready. Ritsuko's smile fell as she sighed and looked to Misato.

"So… how are you holding up?"

Misato crossed her arms.

"Well enough… what happened to Makoto?"

"We don't know. To be honest, I'm not sure we can know. That thing is a living monument to the unknown and our inability to understand it."

Misato suppressed a shiver at the thought. She had not witnessed the entirety of the lizards attack, the Magi was broken when she had arrived with Shinji, and all she saw were photographs of that horrible dead eyed abomination.

"Drowning… on dry land… sounds like something out of a nightmare."

Ritsuko didn't say anything in return as Shinji walked back into the room, dressed in his plug suit while fiddling with the interface headset. He smiled at Ritsuko and stood silent. RItsuko glanced at Shinji, and looked into his eyes… there was something off about the way he gazed back at her, but she managed to push those thoughts away and dismiss them as nerves from the events that happened recently. She stood up and motioned for Shinji to follow.

* * *

Nyarlathotep sat above the tallest building in Tokyo-3 with a table in front of him and a chair opposite of him. Sitting on the table was a simple chess set. The Outer God waited as he looked over the city. Another of those creatures was coming, and would arrive in three weeks time. Shamshel, Angel of the Day. Perhaps another invitation was in order… but who to invite? Nyarlathotep smiled as he watched yhe grounds below, where figures stalked through the trees in the distance. Already the world around him was retroactively changing. History being modified by his mere presence as time moved forward. Creeping crawling things were soon to roam the earth as the days passed. It was inevitable that this world would become both familiar… and strange.

Nyarlathoetp turned as Nodens appeared before him looking at the Chess set. Nyarlathoetp was sitting on the side where the black pieces lay unmoving. The Elder God looked to Nyarlathotep as he gazed over the skyline.

"White moves first." he said simply.

Nodens stroked his beard as he took a seat.

"I don't know what you are planning Pharaoh, but I will find out."

"_Perhaps you will and perhaps you won't. How does one predict that which is by its very nature chaotic. Even now as I sit before you, I also sit in my entropic throne of Ultimate Disorder. I am in many places dear Hunter. You may cease my plans here, but what of the others that I have in progress elsewhere. You know you are destined to lose more often than not?"_

Nodens nodded as he moved his first piece. Nyarlathotep wasted no time moving his own.

"It is my nature to hunt the greatest game there is, and there are none as great as you Pharaoh. Even if I did have a choice in the matter, I would still hunt after you, even if it is just a fragment."

Nyarlathotep chuckled as Nodens moved another piece.

"_Of that my dear dead Nodens, I am fully aware. We may be opposed, but there is something of you that I have always found so intriguing. I could crush you where you stand, but that would only deprive myself of my most favorite enemy, but enough talk, back to the game._" Said Nyarlathotep as he grabbed his knight.

"_Do you feel the bite of the wind?_" said Nyarlathotep as he set his piece.

Nodens watched as Nyarlathotep piece hit the board… and hummed to himself. He looked over the city as the winds picked up.

"Of course you'd invite him."

Nyarlathotep chuckled as the snow began to fall.

"_Winter is coming._" Said the Black Pharaoh with mirth.

* * *

The world for a brief moment was sane again. Then the temperature plummeted. The seas calmed and the active city gave way to silence and stillness. A fae wind whistled amongst the swaying trees and bellowed around the buildings. A deathly cold fell across the land, a cold that had not gripped the world since the second impact. The winds blew, winds so strong that given time they could grind mountains to sand and dust. Then came the ice. Frost grew on the buildings and chilled men to the bone. Structured latticed ice crept across the streets. Dreams of winter plagued the realm of the sleeping. Nightmares of the bleak seemingly endless grip of the great Fimbulwinter of norse myth. A frigid blizzard falls from the mountains, freezing all in its path and a chill gripped the winds as it creeps across the lands.

Then… a great webbed foot crashed in the heart of the forest and shook the mountains as ice cracked and wood splintered from the resulting shockwave. Dense and tightly bound ropey muscles clung to bones of visceral ice as it lifted a clawed hand with disproportionately long fingers upwards, enslaving the wind to its whims. Glossy frostbitten skin was pulled tightly around its lengthy frame as it sprouted coarse white fur and a long matted mane. It was a tall, emaciated, vaguely human thing that gazed outward with burning, inhuman red eyes whose gaze could turn a mans blood cold. It was a towering beast with too long limbs, whose blood was the very essence of the bitter winter winds. It stood tall over the trees around it. It took its first steps, opened a maw of disfigured sharpened teeth, and roared the high pitch shriek of a tornado as a ceaseless blizzard billowed around it. A vaguely simian monstrosity whose domain was the sky, wind, and air, and all it encompassed. Master of airy spirits and bringer of frost and ice. It walked on air and wind and cloud as easily as a man could walk along the base earth. The beast jaw dislocated and it opened its mouth to exhale unnatural frost and a chill mist as it trekked forward.

Ithaqua the Wind-Walker had come.


	4. Less than Human More than Human

**Less than Human / More than Human**

Shinji rubbed his eyes as the LCL fluid filled the entry plug. Shinji smiled at the familiar scent of blood and the memories it invoked. Memories yet to pass, and memories of events that will never happen at all. Out of all the senses, none had a closer tie to memory than scent. Smells will evoke memories far better than sight, hearing, taste, or touch. It was to be expected, science has shown that smells have the capacity to trigger memories , there was even a name for this phenomenon... The Proust effect. It was understood that the olfactory processing system was startlingly close to the memory hub in the brain. As the LCL covered his head Shinji remembered a dead timeline. One that would not come to be, but... So long as he remembered it... It might as well have happened. He opened his eyes and smiled contently... Before he started rubbing his eyes again. Ritsuko, watching this frowned upon noticing that Shinji's eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She hummed to herself as the fluid passed Shinji's head.

"His eyes are irritated." Said Ritsuko as she took out a pen and paper and started to write.

Misato rose a brow.

"So?"

"Following the discovery of… Bokrug, there has been an increased amount of salt in the air from aerosolized sea spray. The Third Child may have an allergy. We've never actually seen how allergy affects sync ratio, so this should be enlightening."

"Is that what that is? I thought the air smelled brimy. Is any of that bad though?" Asked Misato.

"No. Following the… incident, it will be nice to get some usable data for once." Said Ritsuko as she cleared her throat and activated the microphone.

"Alright Shinji, We're going to be starting the tests. The machine is going to turn on. Just relax so we can establish a baseline." Said Ritsuko as Shinji nodded.

The machines whirled to life around Shinji and began displaying data.

"Commencing secondary contacts. A-10 nerve connection, normal. Bi-directional circuits are open. Synchronization rate at…"

Ritsuko watched as the percentage slowly started to crawl up. She rose a brow as it hit 12%.

"That's… odd." Said Ritsuko as it went to 15%.

"I… don't think it's supposed to be that slow." Said Misato.

20% Synchronization.

"It… shouldn't be."

25% Synchronization.

"What was his synchronization when he fought the… lizard… thing?" Asked Makoto.

30% Synchronization.

"Immediately upon activation, it was 41.3%."

40% Synchronization.

It was at this point the data became anomalous. Scans of Shinji's brain being analyzed by the MAGI indicated that Shinji appeared to possess an abnormal right amygdala, which was associated with taking action as well as being linked to negative emotions. It was… odd. According to the MAGI, his right amygdala had several characteristics usually associated with the left amygdala. The left amygdala allows for the recall of details, but it also results in more thought rather than action in response to emotionally stressful stimuli. Based on what the scans were telling Ritsuko... It was almost as if the right amygdala was a near, but not perfect, mirror of the left amygdala.

50% Synchronization.

Then more data started to reveal many other… peculiarities of Shinji's limbic system. According to the analysis by the MAGI, many readings suggested that several brain structures were slightly larger than they should be in a boy his age. These enlarged structures included the mammillary bodies, which were responsible for recollective memory, pituitary gland, which helps regulate the functions of other endocrine glands and regulate sleeping patterns, the thalamus, which relays motor and sensory signals to the cerebral cortex, and the hippocampus, which played important roles in the consolidation of information from short-term memory to long-term memory, and in spatial memory that enables navigation. Another minor change included more extensive connections between the two hemispheres of his brain.

80% Synchronization.

None of it was strictly speaking… too odd, and by themselves they would not be raising any red flags. After all, none of these changes were outside the human norm. Had it just been one or two component that was enlarged, it could be written off as an unusual, but not entirely unnatural quirk… but taken together… the sheer amount of abnormal architecture in a single brain was… alarming to say the least.

90% Synchronization.

The anomalous amygdala however was still the strangest part, everything else could possibly be the result of a single change that had an affect on other related parts of the brain. If that were the case, Ritsuko would put her money on the amygdala's anomalous structure as being the root cause for the other unusual readings… but, without an MRI, Ritsuko couldn't be sure exactly what was going on in Shinji's head.

110% Synchronization.

"Something's wrong." Said Ritsuko.

200% Synchronization.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Screamed Misato.

300% Synchronization.

Ritsuko was about to press the emergency shut off switch… right before the console in front of Ritsuko started sparking. Jumping away from the sudden electrical hazard, Ritsuko gritted her teeth and all but leaped at the emergency switch.

400%

All the while Shinji smiled and stared straight ahead. Completely unfazed by the chaos happening around him. Then… he disappeared, leaving behind only an empty plugsuit. Ritsuko finally pressed the button, right as Shinji disappeared and melted into LCL. Misato was about to scream… when something… strange happened. As soon as the power shut off, the LCL boiled and the Plugsuit was filled once again, slowly the fluid swirled as Shinji reformed before their very eyes just as he was prior to dissolving. Both women could only watch in baffled awe as this simple unassuming child did the impossible and pulled himself back together. Shinji was smiling as he stared ahead, Ritsuko looked in those blue eyes… and saw that something was looking back at her… peering into her deepest self. Watching, analyzing, judging, and appraising all of her innermost secrets.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Shinji calmly.

Ritsuko just stared blankly at the console…

"But…" said Ritsuko right as she noticed she could see her own breath.

Misato shivered, both due to the events that just happened and the sudden cold. Immediately she became aware that an unnatural cold set in, and the lights around her began to die, one by one until they were left in the dark.

"What the FUCK is going on now!?" All but screamed Ritsuko.

* * *

Japan was hit with the first snowfall since Second Impact, and mother nature seemed to want to make up for lost time because the entire country had fallen victim to a whiteout blizzard. Temperature hit an all time low, visibility outside was zero, and winds were holding at 75 kilometers per hour. Conditions were such that all buildings were retracted underground indefinitely. Power had been restored hours later, but the heating was a luxury many didn't have. Post Second Impact, Japan had all but eliminated the winter season. And most people only knew blistering summers and springs. No one had any reason to prepare for a possible winter, especially not in any of the months associated with winter.

Fuyutsuki sat wearing warm clothing, the warmest he could find at any rate.

Before him were a circle of Black Monoliths. This had been the first time he would talk to SEELE without Gendo present. The topic of the day, as it had been for the past two weeks, was the mysterious reptilian creature, and the snowstorm anomaly. Fuyutsuki believed that it was no coincidence that these strange weather patterns took place after the discovery of a lifeform that seemingly had no toes with either the fruit of life, or the fruit of knowledge. Leading to Fuyutsuki coming to a conclusion that SEELE did not like.

"_The existence of a life form separate from either ADAM or Lilith is impossible. The seeds are responsible for life_." Said SEELE 03.

"Not necessarily..." Argued Fuyutsuki. "... The Ancestral Race had to have come into existence without the seeds. They created them after all. If they could come into existence without a seed, then it stands to reason that something else could. There is nothing suggesting that all life in the galaxy would be a result of their machinations." Said Fuyutsuki.

"_If you can call that thing alive in the traditional meaning of the word._" Said SEELE 05

"_A curiosity, no doubt, but the Vice Commander raises a valid point and one I am inclined to agree with_." Said SEELE 01.

That… actually stopped the conversation cold before 01 continued.

"_The First Ancestral Race chose Earth as the repository for the White Moon before, by cosmic Happenstance, a Black Moon landed here. The possibility that Earth was already inhabited… is not zero._"

"If that were the case, these beings could very well want their property back." Said Fuyutsuki.

"_Possible, but ultimately irrelevant. Instrumentality will proceed as planned._" Said 01.

Fuyutsuki shook his head.

"I have a theory that another of these creatures has arisen. This blizzard we find ourselves in is not natural. Bokrug's presence generated a tsunami that flooded much of Tokyo-3. These creatures could, to an unknown degree, hold sway over the weather."

"_A worrisome possibility, and one to consider. All our resources indicate that a Blizzard of this magnitude should be impossible_." Said SEELE 04.

"_If that is the case then the entity must be dealt with before the 4th Angel arrives. Assuming it does exist._" Said SEELE 02.

"We'll need new equipment. The Evangelions will not operate at peak performance in these conditions." Said Fuyutsuki.

"_We will take care of that_." Said 02.

"_Continue with operations as per usual. Meeting dismissed_." Said 01.

Fuyutsuki rubbed his head, attempting to ease away a growing migraine. Things were most assuredly off the rails, even if the old men didn't want to actually address it. They were far too lax all things considered.

Fuyutsuki left the room utterly drained of energy, and more than a little cold due to inadequate heating. His breath was visible with each exhale as he thought on other… unforeseen circumstances. Namely, the Third Child.

Fuyutsuki felt something of Yui's son. However there was something… off about that child. He reminded him of Rei in many ways. Due to conditions everyone, including Shinji was permanently stationed in the Geofront. Conditions above making going home all but impossible. Those who attempted would most assuredly succumb to the elements and freeze to death. Some of the technicians had expressed… discomfort in the Child's presence. Similar to their discomfort around Rei. About the only person who seemed immune to this uncanny trait to Shinji was Misato. Ritsuko especially disliked being around the child. Especially after the analysis during a standard Sync Yest. Fuyutsuki himself had looked over the readings. An MRI, DTI, and PET scan had detected that all readings from the MAGI were more or less correct. However… the scan also indicated other peculiarities the MAGI did not detect… including reduced activity in the orbital cortex, a region of the brain thought to play a role in regulating emotions and impulses as well as morality and aggression. There were also reduced structural integrity in the white matter fibers connecting the amygdala and ventromedial prefrontal cortex. Taken together, it was as if Shinji had the perfect brain structure to diminish empathy, guilt, fear, and anxiety. There was also a greater volume of gray matter than the norm. Now, brain morphology does not always correlate to behavioral differences… but it was a good indicator.

Then there was the right amygdala. Out of everything, that was undoubtedly the most unnatural. Further examination showed that when Shinji first got in Unit 01, he didn't possess these peculiarities, or at least not to any noteworthy degree. Finally, and most alarmingly, there was the test itself amd what immediately proceeded the shutdown. The slow crawl that exploded to 400%. Tests were still inconclusive, but there was no denying it. Shinji somehow melted into LCL, a fate that should have been impossible to return from… and yet, as soon as power was cut, he pulled himself back together. Almost as if he had no idea what even happened.

The sheer number of oddities caused Dr. Akagi to look at absolutely everything that happened during the experiment. The only noteworthy thing was a slightly reduced amount of LCL post shut down… other than that, baring the abnormally high sync ratio, everything else was completely normal.

Fuyutsuki didn't know what this meant for the Scenario… but he had a feeling it needed some revisions.

* * *

Shinji hummed to himself as he walked the halls. He found that the cold was bearable. Everyone else requiring much heavier clothing to get by, but the temperature, while mildly uncomfortable, was manageable. Then… a presence made itself known. A strange uncanny presence that felt familiar… but not quite. Shinji turned his head to satiate his curiosity as he saw a flash of blue in his peripheral vision. The retreating form of a girl his age with blue hair was walking down the halls away from him before rounding a corner. Shinji hummed to himself as he watched her go. Nameless impressions once again filled his mind as he watched her. The most vivid of which was the feeling of soft fingers around the neck that squeezed tighter and tighter. He felt phantom pains of his windpipe closing forcefully as he was starved of oxygen, even his larynx became sore. Shinji coughed unconsciously as he rubbed his neck, right before his eyes started to itch again. He reached up to rub them and blinked his eyes… and immediately felt something very wrong about that seemingly mundane action. He blinked again… and felt the strange feeling again. Almost like something was rubbing his cornea. He rubbed his eyes again with his wrist as he started walking. As he rounded a corner, he once more caught sight of the same girl. Memories yet to pass entered into his mind. Rei, his mother's clone with the soul of an angel shoved inside of her. A tool designed for the explicit purpose of initiating the end of the world. He froze mid step as all the memories came flooding to the forefront of his mind.

He followed after her. Not quite sure what to say if he caught up. He rounded another corner… and found Rei… who stared back at Shinji blankly. She was still injured, and had a cast over her arm with bandages on her head, but she could walk with only a minor limp. Shinji hummed to himself as he unconsciously clicked his tongue, waiting for a response. She certainly was taking her time.

"Why were you following me?"

Shinji considered the question, before he answered.

"Am I following you, or are we heading to the same destination?" Said Shinji as he rubbed his neck, still sore from the phantom pains of strangulation.

That answer seemed to confuse Rei slightly. Or at least Shinji assumed it did. Rei continued staring back blankly, but there was the ever so slight unfocusing of her eyes. Shinji took a step forward, and began advancing on her, an action that had caused no discernable reaction from the blue haired girl. He leveled his gaze with hers, noticing she was unblinking.

"I was walking."

"Aimlessly? Well if that's the case then perhaps you could use a bit of company."

If Rei was surprised by this statement, she was very good at hiding it. She did however shift her gaze from Shinji's eyes, to his hands as they continued rubbing his throat.

"I do not require company." Said Rei.

Shinji blinked, and felt that strange feeling sliding across his eyes. Unconsciously he rubbed them… before noticing Rei was staring at him oddly. Her expression was mostly unchanged, but her eyes were wider. Almost imperceptibly so, but Shinji noticed all the same.

"What?" Asked Shinji.

"Your eyes are… different." Said Rei.

Shinji hummed idly before clicking his tongue. He blinked again… and for a split second, Shinji could swear that Rei was all but glowing oddly with reds, yellows, and oranges… like she were made of fire. Alas, it lasted but a moment. Still it was most… peculiar. Unconsciously Shinji rubbed his eyes again.

"Well… I just felt it would be best to get to know one another." Said Shinji.

"For what purpose?"

"Purpose? What does that have to do with anything?"

He saw the facade crack. It was subtle, but Rei quirked her head to the side at his words. Almost as if she couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying.

"What is the use of doing anything without Purpose?" She asked.

"What is the purpose of life?" Asked Shinji as he shrugged. "Existence is just existence. Life's only purpose is life itself. We exist for no purpose. Purpose is just a word we made up."

"Tools have purpose. They were designed to fulfil a function."

"True…" said Shinji thoughtfully.

He understood the meaning quite well. Rei was designed and born to fulfil a purpose… but… Shinji smiled as he continued.

"... But look at a hammer. It was designed to drive nails. Yet… how many other unintended uses does it have? Uses that go beyond driving nails. It has shaping and breaking applications… a claw hammer can straighten crooked blades, dig holes, break up ice, and they also makes a very convenient back scratcher."

Rei stared back blankly, like an unmoving statue. Shinji thought for a moment, before shrugging.

"Are there better tools for these jobs? Absolutely, but there is use in versatility. Most carpenters carry hammers, yet since the invention of the nail gun, hammers are very rarely used for their intended purpose, but there are so many other uses that they still carry an obsolete tool. Specifically for its versatility. So regardless of a things intended purpose, there can always be unintended uses. Still, that applies to tools, which you are not." Said Shinji a he started rubbing his eyes.

"My only purpose is to pilot the Evangelion. In this regard I am a tool."

"You had purpose thrust onto you. People may tell you that is the case, but you are a living thinking creature just like the rest of us. No one, absolutely no one is born on purpose or with purpose. You can only be deluded into thinking that you were. Have you ever considered that everyone telling you what your purpose is are wrong?"

Rei thought about it... She really thought long and hard about it at that instant. Her mind echoing back his words... What if they were wrong... After a moment, she dismissed it... For now. It was something to muse on later. Shinji spoke again.

"So would you like to get to know one another… for no purpose at all?"

Rei responded with a curt nod. Shinji smiled as he blinked… and started rubbing his eyes again. Everytime he blinked… it felt… wrong. Wrong in a way that had his mind still been human, it would make his skin crawl. Rei started walking with a confused expression on her face as Shinji ceased rubbing at his eyes.

"So, what do you think of the giant lizard that showed up?"

Rei thought of that. It was such an unexpected thing to suddenly show up out of nowhere. Really she had no opinion on it, but it was a curiosity. She answered with a shrug.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"I talk when I need to."

"You should talk when you want to."

Rei seemed to consider this, but Shinji couldn't tell what decision she came to.

"I… am unsure what to say."

Shinji shrugged.

"Say what's on your mind."

…

"I…" said Rei before she stopped.

Shinji stopped as well. Rei looked deep in thought. Shinji waited patiently as he blinked. Like before Ayanami seemed to glow for a split second as his eyes opened, the sensation of something rubbing across his eyes also was much less noticeable… but still present.

"I don't… know what is on my mind."

"You'll figure it out." Said Shinji as he rubbed his eyes.

Rei felt… a warmth inside her despite the bitter cold that they found themselves in. A feeling she couldn't quite put into words. Outwardly she remained the same, but on the inside, a turmoil was brewing. She didn't know what it meant… but it was as the Third Child had said… she could figure it out.

* * *

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Said Ritsuko as she buried her face in her hands.

She bundled near the slightly overheated MAGI computer for whatever warmth it could deliver. Even still it did nothing to stop the unbearable cold that had befallen all of Japan. Outside the snow fell down in sheets and ice covered everything. Even still her mind was focused on the data she retrieved. Once Ritsuko felt like she knew the world and how it works. Everything could be learned, and there was nothing that was outside of her ability to understand.

…

Now… now she felt like her pursuits were nothing more than a joke. A pitiful attempt to try and understand how things worked. Everything she had ever known was thrown into question and every day a new impossibility presented itself that she just. Could. Not. Understand.

It started with the lizard. That damnable abomination that crept out of the sea to show her that all her knowledge was not just lacking, but fundamentally flawed. Science was just a pitiful shell around her mind. A vain hope that the vast cosmos could be understood, in the end it was little more than a security blanket to keep the true face of infinity at bay and allow her to wake up in the morning without screaming at the utter horror that was the unknown universe.

Some things just… could not be understood.

Yet, after that, she fell back to her faith in science. Her belief that it would not fail her… then… her life's work. The mechanism behind the Evangelions. Something that time and time again was predictable and quantifiable… did something unpredictable. Shinji melted… dissolved… fucking deconstructed into LCL for only a second. A fucking second before immediately salvaging and reconstructing himself from primordial soup with as much effort as it took her to blink, there was no denying it. If they actually put him in the Evangelion, he wouldn't just pilot it… he would _become_ it.

It was this revelation that was as wonderful as it was utterly terrifying.

He could just slip into the Eva, like it was a second skin. Possess it like a ghost or a… demon. Then, when he didn't need it anymore… he would just… crawl back out with no apparent effort…What kind of person… what kind of thing could do that. Just shake off its humanity... Its sense of self when it suited him, and slip right back in at a moments notice.

…

What the hell was the Third Child?

* * *

Shinji groaned as he kept rubbing his eyes, trying to get the itching to stop. He found himself in the nearest bathroom he could find and immediately went to the sink to splash water in his face. The ice cold chill of freezing water stung somewhat as Shinji used a paper towel to dry his face. It alleviates the itching, but not enough to make it fully go away. As Shinji dried off his face, he found himself staring at the mirror intently… right as transparent nictitating membrane slid horizontally over his eyes. He stared back at his reflection unmoving for but a minute. Then he leaned in closer. He could feel them twitch in his sockets as they once more blinked.

He retreated slightly at the suddenness of it all. His eyebrows furrowed as he blinked the transparent eyelids once more, and kept them closed. Shinji noted that his iris was completely obscured, with only a small pinprick pupil visible through the milky white. He opened the membrane to stare back at his seemingly normal blue eyes once more. He observed his eyes carefully as he leaned in closer. Using his index finger and thumb, Shinji held his left eye wide and open. Slowly it dried out and began to redden with pulsing veins just beneath the sclera right before the nictitating membrane once more slid across his eye to moisten it. Shinji rubbed his eyes for a moment before carefully opening them. As his vision cleared, he began blinking his new transparent eyelids several times in rapid succession before blinking normally. He then looked back to the mirror. Nyarlathotep's words echoed through his mind.

"Something less than human." Said Shinji as he closed his nictitating membranes.

As he held them close, he noted that he could see quite well out of them, not as good as normal, but close enough. However, there was a sharpness there that he did not possess originally. A blurring of yellows, oranges, and reds with Shinji himself shining like a beacon in the cold. It took only a moment to realize what it was. Shinji's vision was bleeding into higher frequencies, and his visual range had expanded. Then the Membrane slid away, and the world was normal once more.

"But also something more." He said thoughtfully.

It then occured to Shinji that Rei's comment about 'strange eyes' indicated that she was well aware of his... Change.

...

He would have to do something about that. Though, upon reflecting, perhaps... He already had. Shinji smiled. He trusted Rei to keep this secret between them... Now all he had to do was figure out how to keep it from everyone else.


	5. A Frozen Hell

**A ****Frozen**** Hell**

The chilling blasted landscape of Tokyo-3 had most of its buildings retracted underground as the winter storm raged on. Hail pelted the earth above as microbursts pushed and scattered thousands of freezing tornadoes in every direction. Some animals that roamed the landscape were all but forced to wander aimlessly through a blinding snowstorm that buried Japan under endless chilling fields cold white. Short bursts of high speed gusts had covered the country in chaotic squalls of ice that in these conditions could flay skin from bone and freeze wildlife midstep. For those stuck in the buildings underground, supplies were few and far between. Rationing food became a necessity, and those who didn't would soon succumb to death by starvation. Conditions were bleak and people were dying.

However, the streets were not empty.

A colossal beast roamed these now frozen wastes. Large thundering footsteps were drowned out by the wailing wind. Any who heard the sound could just as easily mistake the sound for falling ice or an overactive mind conjuring bestial images of a terrible titan hiding in the blizzard. Yet none who heard could begin to imagine the true form of the lone god, the vile and malicious entity which trudged inexorably forward as stringy fur billowed behind it. At once both towering beast and wind-borne frozen snow, it's mind was fixed upon its goals...terrible goals and aspirations. Despite being gaunt to the point of emaciation, the beast stood strong as its intent infected the starving masses. The people who found themselves shivering in the cold and dark for the past three weeks felt pangs of hunger. For those unlucky enough to be around those who succumbed to the elements, they heard fae whispers that came to haunt them. Sitting next to the dead, they were on the precipice of life and death, ready to tumble and fall either which way. Most however were of strong wills… but all it took was a little push.

'_Where there is death, there is food._' Whistled the wind.

Some jerked upwards, wondering if they heard the voice or if their mind was playing tricks on them. Others covered their ears and did their best to drown out the noise. Yet, even underground, the wind continued to blow, despite all logic dictating that such things should be impossible. The cool winds howled like wolves, whipping around buildings and whistling constantly. Dismal snow and hail pelted the streets above. All the while the ice and cold spoke through the cacophony of the rattling hail and billowing winds above and below.

'_The wracking pain and misery of your cravings can be satiated. Do you feel that unfaltering emptiness that grows larger in your gut. It can be filled_.'

More whispers on the wind scratched at their mind as they looked to the dead bodies near them. Honeyed words of '_Just one Bite'_ and '_You'll die if you don't eat_' echoed in their minds. Most held out preferring to eventually succumb to the elements, those who listened however were the benefactors of a terrible feast of grotesque morsels, and could only sob and cry as they tore into the meat and muscles of friends, family, acquaintances… and people. So many people were ripped open as starvation gave way to madness. Entrails shoved down waiting gullets to fulfil the most primal needs of mankind… the need to eat and the desire to survive.

With each who had chosen to satiate their hunger, Ithaqua grew stronger, and his cold reached further.

* * *

Within the Geofront however, supplies, while diminished, were in anything but short supply. It was here Ritsuko could only listen to the madness that the Vice-Commander was speaking.

"You want to what?" she said blankly.

"You heard me Miss Akagi. The cold is too dangerous for mundane scouts. There is something out there, and it's causing this cold. If we don't stop it, we are going to die."

"The Evangelion is NOT a scout!?"

"B-Type Equipment was designed to function in extreme conditions. It already possesses many functions to allow it to work in a blizzard, only minor modifications will be needed."

"That is besides the point. Rei is damaged, the only Pilot we have on duty is… him."

Fuyutsuki raised his brow at RItsuko as she looked around, almost afraid as if someone was listening to their conversation.

"And?"

Ritsuko barked out a bitter laugh.

"He reached 400% synchronization in a plug, not even inserted into an Evangelion. Do you really want to know what will happen if we do put him in one?"

"I understand you concern, believe me I do... but we've been getting… reports of something out there. I believe it to be another beast like Bokrug."

Ritsuko rubbed her arms shivering slightly.

"Gods… What is happening." she said mostly to herself.

"That… is a very good question." said Fuyutsuki, causing Ritsuko to snap in his direction.

"You're talking about using the Eva to scout the surface for some creature that might not even exist, that assuming it is there, we know nothing about, and can casually plunge all of Japan into its own personal ice age."

Put like that Kozo Fuyutsuki could see where Ritsuko was coming from… but…

"So you suggest we do nothing? Scouts, the ones that actually came back that is, feelings of being watched and stalked through the snow. Traditional methods to corroborate their stories have been exhausted. Most vehicles cannot properly function in these conditions. A full spectrum EM field analyzer picks up nothing, visibility is near zero, and as far as even the MAGI could tell nothing should be causing this snowstorm… in fact the MAGI told us there can't be a blizzard like that... but despite all that an apocalyptic blizzard persists and there have been reports of something up there.. It's immaterial evidence, barely circumstantial… but it is all we have."

"It's… not enough."

"Let's back up a bit. Imagine for a moment if Bokrug did not trudge out of the waters and instead hid there. Imagine if for no discernible reason parts of Tokyo-3 flooded and we were plagued with a swarm of aquatic lizards that against all self preservation instincts, surrounded an Angel with no hint of instinctual fear. Lizards that by all accounts are normal marine reptiles. Imagine if that happened, what would we do?"

Ritsuko shrugged.

"Probably took samples of the lizards and speculate on the cause of the flood by looking at seismic activity."

"Indeed, and where would that have got us? The Lizards were normal, the only anomaly about them being behavioral rather than biological, and no seismic activity was detected that day that could cause a tsunami like the one we experienced. It is to our fortuitous advantage that Bokrug actually came on land allowing us to see that he did in fact exist, but if Bokrug did not show up, we would have no idea. Now another calamity hits us. A blizzard of apocalyptic proportions that every meteorological tool we have at our disposal is saying can't happen, is happening... and thanks to Bokrug, we know that there are creatures out there we were unaware even existed, and I am inclined to believe another of these things is responsible for the anomalous blizzard… a blizzard that is getting bigger." said Fuyutsuki with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"Listen Dr. Akagi, I'm going to be frank with you. Whatever is happening since that Bokrug entity showed up… we're woefully unprepared and hilariously ignorant. Years of preparation has come to only months of execution, and right when the time came to start a carefully constructed scenario… we get blindsided by something we couldn't anticipate that throws everything we thought we knew into question. These forces are unknown to us, we don't know what they are, what they want, or where they came from. All we know is that an unknown is here now. One whose scope and nature is fiercely enigmatic. This is nothing we prepared or trained for. We not only didn't see them coming, but we couldn't see them coming."

Fuyutsuki shook his head and sighed.

"We thought we prepared for everything, but we were wrong, so very wrong. SEELE is acting as if their plans are still on track, but I know they are just as stumped as we are… We have to do something, SEELE is used to being in control or at least are accustomed to having the illusion of control. With these things here they will soon find out they are powerless… that feeling of powerlessness can make monsters of men, what do you think that feeling will do to SEELE, who are already monsters?"

Ritsuko remained silent for what seemed to be hours, but could only be seconds… before she relented.

"Putting the Third Child in an Evangelion without a clue as to how he reaches a 400% Sync ratio is unwise to the point of foolishness. By every metric, he should not be able to come back from that quite so easily. He… he dissolved his AT Field, his very soul... and melted into undifferentiated LCL. Then he just regained his sense of self as soon as power was cut."

Fuyutsuki nodded.

"It is unprecedented, and goes against years of research, but Rei is still in no condition to pilot. We only have one option."

Ritsuko thought on it long and hard, hoping to find some way to prevent this from happening… to keep that… thing out of a functioning Eva… and she found it.

"You know who is inside of Unit 01… If the Third Child reaches 400% he will become the Evangelion… and he won't be alone inside it."

The look on Fuyutsuki's face caused minor pangs of guilt to flow through Ritsuko's mind as she shivered in the cold, but se pushed those thoughts away, hoping against hope that Shinji would not be put into the greatest weapon ever built by man. However, once the look of hurt lifted from the old man's face he steeled his gaze.

"If he discovers the truth, then so be it. The only other option is to do nothing, and doing that will only spell our doom."

* * *

Shinji smiled as he sat contentedly with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath as a presence intruded into his reality. Looking to his side he watched as the flickering shadows crept along the walls. Shadows not cast by any light, just a material darkness from the beyond that stained reality itself. A wounded necrotic shadow cast from nothing that clung to the wall. It squirmed and writhed in inhuman ways as it moved. Then it burst forth like smoke. Formless darkness of the blackest pitch with creeping things hiding deep within it. Only a single burning three-lobed eye staring back at Shinji as it wafted around him.

"_You spoke to the First Child_." said Nyarlathotep with an audible tone indicating he was pleased.

The dark color of the… figure was so black as to be blinding. It reflected no light, and indeed seemed to be devouring it, if the lights above flickering and dimming were any indication.

"I know how this story ended before you showed up. I know the role she plays in it… She handed another me the keys to godhood… The other me rejected it in the end…I believe I can put it to much better use. The world has turned upside down, and everything we thought we know has been ripped away." said Shinji as he leaned back.

He stared upwards at the ceiling as the last light died.

"In the face of an unknown reality and a multitude of truths… we must embrace it and open ourselves to the unknown. Not the end, but a new beginning."

"_I see… You know Young one, the Great Old Ones are awakening, and will continue to do so with my blessing. It is inevitable as the tides or the rising sun. None may stop their coming… but… using the Evangelions as a proxy, your kind has become as close to the Great Old Ones as can get. For a time before the last second ticks, you touch a blasphemous divinity._"

"What do you mean?"

"_Make no mistake, even the Great Old Ones mean so very little in the grand scheme of things. We are all doomed, when the gibbering madness at the center of creation awakens, without exception, all that is... will cease to be_."

"Even you?"

_"It is as I said, without exception."_

"I see."

"_That is the essence of our reality. The irrelevance of man extends to the Gods themselves. Our importance over you is merely a happenstance, caused by our connection to the slumbering nuclear chaos, and it will exist only as long as that chaos remains sleeping."_

"It does make one feel small when even the Gods are helpless."

_"We are all small, you are simply much smaller. For beings such as I your kind may as well be individual atoms. Most of us have no preference of one atom over another, I am rather unique among my kind simply for the fact that I see you as a useful distraction until the Daemon Sultan awakens."_

"And when would that be?"

"_From my perspective any moment now, from yours... This Nuclear Chaos is not bound by the passage of time. When he awakens all will end… The past, present, and future… all the same despite what human sensibilities might tell you. Mindless chaos will exist simultaneously among everything you call a second and everything you call a moment. All that is will not just cease to be, it would be more accurate to say that it simply never would have been_."

"That… is a lot to throw onto someone."

_"You did ask."_

Shinji nodded.

"Makes my own plans fell so… pitiful and irrelevant now."

"_That is simply because they are. Doesn't mean you should stop however. Every breath you take is irrelevant, and it would be equally irrelevant if you stopped breathing. Doing either is pointless, might as well choose to live. It allows for more choices to be made, choosing to die is the final choice. Choice, as I said is as close to meaning your kind can get."_

"How exactly… what is it about choice that gives us meaning?"

"_By making choices, you spit in the face of your own insignificance and continue forward not caring at all that your existence is meaningless. To choose is to continue forward, you may slip, but you can choose to pick yourself back up or you can choose to lie down and die. At the very least you will have died on your own terms. In the end they may be irrelevant choices that meant nothing but your choices indicate to the universe that you don't care if you are unimportant, because despite that, you are still here."_

"I think that's supposed to be uplifting, but I don't feel uplifted."

"_That's just because you're still insignificant in the end. No need to cry about it."_

Shinji furrowed his brow as his transparent eyelids blinked unconsciously. Through the eyelids, he saw more of Nyarlathotep than he should, a deeper intrinsic part of the Outer God. No longer just an animate shadow but the very essence of darkness itself. There was absolute nothing within it, nothing that churned and boiled. Infinite blackness of a sunless night sky after the last star died. Yet this vast thing of black and shadow was merely a guise or glamour. A mask, one that could be worn and cast away with the same ease a man can blink. Shinji pushed it from his mind. Best not to dwell on these things.

"Fair enough, any other existential crisis you want to hit me with before morning?"

"_Maybe later. Your progress is amusing to say the least, you're still being molded, but I can already tell I will be very pleased with the results."_

"I really hope that a second pair of eyelids is as noticeable as it gets."

"_Define noticeable_."

"That is not reassuring." said Shinji blankly.

The void chuckled.

"_Wasn't supposed to be. You should go, I believe you're about to finally be placed into the Evangelion. The results should be… interesting_."

The shadows faded and Shinji sighed as he placed his hands in his pocket. He perked up as the intercom came on and requested his presence in the Eva cage. He stood up and idly walked in that direction without really thinking about it. His mind on autopilot as he wondered what he would do as he merged with the God Machine… and the maternal soul within.

* * *

Shinji smiled as he grabbed the handles before him. He was once more inserted into the entry plug. He ignored the voices as he took in his first breath of LCL and found it to be quite calming. His mind opened, ready for the God Machine to come to life once more.

Ritsuko watched as she held off on the activation as far as she could. Maya and Aoba continued their tasks, pausing only as they reached the end. It was with a heavy heart that Ritsuko gave them the authorization to proceed. They did so, and she watched the screens as a smiling Shinji dissolved before her eyes.

* * *

All went dark and Shinji found himself in a formless abyss. Yet he was not alone, and a presence could be felt within this subconscious realm.

'_Hello Shinji_.'

…

'_Mother_.' Greeted Shinji with a level tone.

'_Yes Shinji. It is good to see you._'

Shinji expanded his awareness outward as his mind touched another. He felt feelings of unconditional love radiate outwards and engulf him under a sea of maternal comfort. Yet… that was not what the boy desired right now, a fact that when his mother's mind touched his… gave her pause.

…

'_Shinji_?'

'_Why can't I control the Evangelion_?'

…

'I_ don't know. Are you… what happened to you? Shinji… I'm worried."_

'_ I cannot will it to move… is it interference?'_

'_Shinji… please… look at me_.'

'_Perhaps the process did not go through correctly. I can tell power is being supplied, I should be controlling it… in theory… but I am not… curious._'

'_Shinji… please… don't ignore me. I am here, I will always be here.'_

'_Here entombed within the carcass of a God Slave… it matters little, your presence is irrelevant to my current needs. I believe I have found the issue. Your mind is at the forefront of this machine's soul… you are a blockade preventing me from control. Submit the Eva to me please.'_

_'...'_

The feelings of love were replaced by fear. Fear directed and aimed at Shinji's very awareness. Fears of a mother who could not recognize her own child. Indeed there was an alien vastness to the inner light of Shinji's soul. Vast, but not in the sense of being massive, but in its density and scope.

'W_hat is this within your memory? Ah, so that is why you are here… eternal proof that humankind has existed… by turning the Evangelion into a monument to human existence… how… boring.'_

Spiritual limbs and tendrils crept through this formless realm as Shinji extended himself across it. Yui found herself occupying less and less space as the vast spiritual entity that was Shinji's Eldritch Soul grew.

'_An imitation of a God and you want to turn it into a monument to human existence? Endless possibility at your fingertips, and this is your choice. What is so important about humanity that it requires a monument for something as mundane as simple BEING. Do the ants require a monument? The worms? Perhaps the maggots. They exist as well.'_

Yui grew smaller and smaller. Bits and pieces of her essence stripped away and devoured by something that both was and was not her son.

'_Who would appreciate such a monument? Alien entities with equally alien sensibilities? What would give them cause to care? Monuments exist to remind, to advise, or to warn. To be reminded requires context, to advise requires insight, to warn required possible or impending danger… Would an alien ever have the context to know what a human is? Should they care? Do you care for the billions of extinct species that predates you? What are you advising them on? What danger are you warning them of? Does this monument to human existence exists for its own sake? Why? What is its function?'_

…

…

'_I see… it was to exist for its own sake then. The last dying breath of a mundane species born on a mundane planet. Pitiful… Alas your goals are not in line with mine. You are blocking me from ascending. It's nothing personal mother, but your presence is a hindrance… goodbye.'_

And like that the light of Yui's soul was all but extinguished, only a small lobotomized fragment needed to keep the Evangelion functional, but one with no will or mind of its own… then a new terrible awareness took over.

* * *

Eva Unit 01 shot its head upward as it ascended to the streets above. Then it entered into the Frozen Hell. Icicles had formed horizontally across street signs and traffic signals from the bitter winter wind. Winds that moaned, whistled, howled, and screamed. As the anchors were disengaged, the Evangelion almost lost its footing from the intense blowing that did not relent, yet he remained upright.

Snow had built up to the Evas ankles, and even through the armor Shinji felt like thousands of icy needles were piercing at his… or rather his Eva's skin. The B-Equipment did little to prevent the uncomfortable sensation of what felt like a coming frostbite. He took his first steps… and the winds ceased for but a moment, barely a heartbeat before it continued much stronger than before. Shinji trekked forward in inhospitable arctic conditions. The chaotic falling of snow and hail blinded Shinji from anything that would only be a few dozen meters in front of him. Even the Eva's hand in front of his face was little more than a silhouette in the storm. The wind and snow drowned out all other sounds, Shinji couldn't even hear his own footsteps, which was impressive considering that he was currently wearing a 40 Meter tall God as armor.

Technically it was midday afternoon, yet the city was plunged into an eternal night underneath black clouds. No stray rays of sunlight pierced the clouds above and Shinji's only method of visibility was the inbuilt scanners in his Eva's eyes, which only extended his visual range by a few extra meters. Every step silently shook the ground, with icicles cracking and breaking from the infrastructure that could not retract underground.

"_Visibility is zero out here. I can barely tell where I'm going._" said Shinji.

The group underground listened, Ritsuko still felt her skin crawl as the LCL filled plug somehow 'spoke' to them despite there seeming to be no pilot inside. Synchronization hovered at 400%. Even the other technicians felt unsettled to such a degree that the video was immediately shut to stick with an audio only format. It did little considering the reverberating 'voice' of Shinji as he spoke through the LCL.

"Just keep moving Shinji…" said Misato as level as she could. "... You have five kilometers of cable to work with."

Misato turned to Ritsuko.

"So… how is he talking right now?" she asked confused.

"We don't know." said Rtsuko in a tone that made it clear she didn't want to continue this conversation.

Misato just shrugged.

The Eva nodded as it braved the fierce winds stronger than any hurricane. The bridge watched as the screens displayed what the Eva itself was seeing, and no one could make out what was happening through the falling flakes of white. The Eva trudged forward, holding its arms up like a shield as it continued forward surveying it's environment… and then… they caught something.

"Shinji… turn to your left, we just saw.. something." said Misato calmly.

Shinji did so, and immediately froze when he saw what was on the ground. At first it looked like dozens of statues, but closer examination revealed what it truly was being observed. The Bridge fell silent as everyone stared wide eyed at the frozen, still standing corpses of people caught in the blizzard.

Maya's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened to an almost manic degree. Aoba just stared blankly, almost as if he could not truly believe what he was seeing… Ritsuko however just closed her own eyes trying her best to calm her nerves.

"They… they froze standing up…" said Maya to herself.

"How are they still standing… the winds are at 250 Kilometers per hour." said Aoba.

"That's… not possible… How cold would it have to be to freeze someone that fast?" asked Misato to no one.

Ritsuko ignored their reactions and speculating… she only looked at the corpses and the mask of pure fear and desperation forever frozen on their blistered and frostbitten faces. The exposed skin was discolored, colorless really, with crystalline icy needles coating much of their flesh. The clothing had become solid, no longer flapping in the gale. Statutes left as monuments to the power of the uncaring cold. Fuyutsuki looked at the screens from above with a chill running up his spine, a chill independent from the cold conditions.

"Continue moving." said Fuyutsuki.

The Eva looked away and continued moving. A layer of frost and rime Ice having formed across his armor from remaining still for so long. Shinji walked forward. Those on the Bridge within the Geofront remained quiet as they did their best to keep the anxiety at bay.

Then… the sound of a freight train echoed all around Shinji, who looked upwards… and froze at what he saw. While the conditions left visibility at a minimum, occasional spears of lightning illuminated the sky, and it was in the sky that Shinji saw dozens… if not hundreds of twisters above. Each swirling vortex did not touch the ground, but hung from the sky like flailing ropes. Each flash of electricity revealed more and more of these squirming columns of wind that made the clouds above look less like the product of nature and more like some living terrible beast that raged in the skies above.

"_You're seeing this right?"_ Asked Shinji.

It was silent for a long moment, before Misato spoke.

"We can see it Shinji… umm… Ritsuko says they're called rope tornadoes. They're tornadoes in the dissipating stage so you should be alright."

"_There are… so many of them… they can't all be fading away_."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it… just… be careful out there." Said Misato.

"Wark!"

…

…

It was at this point Shinji looked down to see another oddity. Not as terrifying but just as strange.

…

"Is that a penguin?" Asked Aoba.

"_Misato… I found PenPen."_

"PENPEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT IN THE COLD… oh… right… WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT IN THE… WIND!"

…

"Does… does that penguin have claws?" Asked Aoba.

"Wark!"

"Well… at least he's alright." Said Misato.

…

"Is the penguin drinking beer?"

"SHUT UP AOBA!"

"But… penguin."

Shinji sighted.

"_Do I have permission to put PenPen in the entry plug? There is plenty of room in here._" Said Shinji.

Misato turned to Ritsuko with a pleading look on her face.

"Umm… I...You know what… go ahead."

Misato smiled.

"Permission granted."

"You do know kid, you're technically risking becoming part penguin when you turn back into a real boy right." Said Aoba.

"That is NOT how it works!" Screamed Ritsuko.

"I've seen the Fly… I know what's up, but far be it from me to prevent the rise of Penguin Man."

"Shut up Aoba." Said Maya.

"You're right… it would be Penguin Boy."

Shinji ignored them as he knelt down and extended the entry plug. PenPen took a look at it… guzzled down the rest of his beer… crushed the can against his head… discarded it… and waddled right on in as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

…

"That penguin ain't right." Said Aoba.

"Aoba I swear to God I will end you if you don't shut up." Said Misato.

"Yes Ma'am."

Ritsuko could not fathom how everyone else was taking this so well. The Third Child all but demolished his own Ego Border and wore the Evangelion like it was a new suit… how could they make jokes about something so unprecedented… dangerous even.

"_PenPen secured. Do I continue scouting or return to base?"_

"Continue scouting Shinji. Just be careful."

"_Affirmative_." Said Shinji as he continued forward… feeling a bit odd at the penguin currently swimming INSIDE of him.

He took one last look at the rope tornadoes in the sky before lifting his arms to block the flurry of snow. As he took his first step however, alarms started going off. Shinji looked above to see a strange shape squirming in the clouds above. Then his intercom activated.

"Blood Patern Blue. Its the 4th Angel!"


	6. The Wendigo and the Worm

**A/N**: It's about here I should note that the Angelsare gonna be a bit… different. Angels display adaptations between each new individual. The introduction of Old Ones are gonna have an effect on them. They'll be similar to how they were in the show… but not 100%. Expect evolution.

**The Wendigo and the Worm**

Shinji looked upwards as the serpentine shape of Shamshel squirmed above, barely visible through the storm clouds. This was probably the worst possible time for the Angel to appear, a possible Great Old One was roaming the frozen wastes, most infrastructure was down, and surveillance equipment was limited only to what the Eva itself could see. Shinji took a hesitant step back, never taking his eyes off the silhouette above as he waited for it to act first… then, two long whips shot from the clouds like lightning bolts of pink lashing energy that were heading right towards the Eva at blinding speeds. He barely avoided them by pivoting on one foot and leaning back, taking several steps back to regain his balance in the process as the tendrils of light flailed around seemingly at random. Each swipe getting closer and closer as he barely avoided each one, but they were getting closer and closer with each passing moment. It only took one slip as Shinji miscalculated the distance and one of them managed to wrap around his arm just below the wrist. His armor burned and his flesh sizzled from the intense heat. Coupled with the blistering cold, the pain was unbearable, but Shinji persisted. At least until the other tentacle light shot through him, impaling the Eva through the abdomen. An impressive feat considering how comparatively narrow the abdomen was to the rest of the Eva.

Shinji's soul screamed and the Eva groaned. The intense heat of the tentacle had cauterized the wound but the feeling of burning on the inside persisted. Like a white hot poker was shoved into his gut. In an act of desperation, Shinji grabbed the tentacle wrapped around his arm, and pulled. The Angel dipped below the clouds allowing Shinji to see exactly what it was.

…

In many ways, it had a segmented body that resembled a hybrid of Trilobite and Centipede, perhaps even a bristle worm, but one with a head that bears more than passing resemblance to a mushroom cap. All in all its appearance was a strange combination of arthropods, annelids, and fungus with two tentacles that radiated with burning heat. Shinji immediately yanked as hard as he could, causing the Angel to come hurtling to the earth, roaring as it was caught in the raging blizzard. However as the angel fell it reoriented itself and landed on ten newly developed radially symmetrical crab-like legs that emerged from under it. It was far taller than the Evangelion as it forced the tentacle it had impaled into the Eva out and attempted to wrap it around Shinji's neck. It was only quick thinking that let Shinji draw his progressive knife and slice at the tendril. As the knife and tentacle hit, there was a sound similar to a thunderbolt as sparks showered from the point of contact. Shinji took a step forward, knife ready as he sliced at the burning tentacle still in his hand. The strike did not sever it, but it did recoil as the Angel moved backwards. Shinji continued moving forward ready to stab into the Angels core only for the twin tentacles of light that flailed symmetrically with each other bisected in half. The beast reared up on the back eight crab like legs and shot the front two of them out towards the Evas wounded abdomen send it tumbling back, but still on its feet.

Shinji clutched at his stomach as Shamshel flailed its two new tentacle-like appendages of light. The Angel crept forward on its ten legs moving in sync as its long stalk-like body writhed like a worm on a hot sidewalk. Shinji could do precious little as the Angels tentacles slashed blindly at the Eva. Each strike burned flesh and metal as the mouthpiece that welded the jaw of Eva Unit 01 tore apart wide open in a monsterous scream of pain. The burning tendrils continued their assault as Shinji dropped his knife.

"Shinji!" Screamed Misato "...Were deploying a Pallet Rifle. Deploying on your 2 O'clock position 250 meters away."

Shinji turned slightly to the right and bolted as fast as he could, all the while the Angel lashed out seemingly at random, whipping the Evas armor and burning through the metal with surprising ease. Shinji dove forward into a shoulder roll with surprising grace despite his size. The icy conditions allowing him to slide much further than he would otherwise, and immediately he saw the rectangular case holding the rifle rise from the street. Shinji grabbed it and with a single fluid motion spun around and aimed at Shamshel… but he didn't pull the trigger.

…

The Angel was continuing its advance, but just behind it… two burning eyes that shone with a crimson radiance were staring at the Angel from just beyond the blinding snow. Then… it turned its attention to Shinji, before it seemed to soar into the sky.

"_Shit! There IS another one._" Said Shinji to himself.

"Fuck!" Said Misato.

Shinji was left frozen as he blankly stared where the eyes once had been, but a quick lash from Shamshel brushing against his shoulder pylon shook him out of it, and he pulled the trigger. At this distance the Angels AT Field was eroded, but the writhing movements made hitting the damn thing difficult at best. Shinji held the gun level and continued firing while taking slow and even steps back. Several shots landed, but the segmented armor of the Angel seemed more than capable of taking it… a pity.

As the last bullet fired The Eva screamed as Shinji spun the gun in his hands and began using it as an improvised bludgeon. He charged forward, ducking underneath the lashing and burning tentacles of the Angel as he brought the butt of the gun hard on top of the Angels head, and sent blood flying, but almost immediately the Angel began to heal… and froze

"_Shit_!" Cried Shinji.

Then… it arrived.

It was at this time Shinji began to speak. His tone was dead and level. Misato and the bridge listened as Shinji Each delivered his foul sermon.

"_He is Ithaqua, the Wind-Walker_! "

"Shinji!" Asked Misato as Shinji spoke.

The titanic ice beast slowly came into view. A humanoid silhouette in the falling snow with exaggerated and inhuman proportions. The bridge could only watch as it slowly stalked forward. Swaying with each step.

"_The God of the Cold! The White Silence! The Wendigo! The Yeti!"_

"Shinji, Snap out of it!"

"_Son to the Nameless One and the Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young. Ruler of the ice world of Borea. _"

"No use Pilot unresponsive."

"SHINJI! STOP!"

"_What!? Misato. What's happening… oh… God..."_

Shambling from the blinding white snow was a towering beast that came into view the immediate moment Shinji snapped back to reality. It was somewhat shorter than Shamshel, but taller than the Evangelion. It was impossibly thin and wiry with legs that were disproportionately long, almost like fur covered pine trees sans branches. Its feet were shaped somewhere between a human and a lizards with translucent pale webbing between each taloned stub of a toe. The creatures body was corpse-like with ribs and hip bones protruding gauntly from beneath its fur covered skin, skin that was sinewy and stretched so tautly over it's lanky frame that it looked like every movement should have torn the skin asunder. The arms were long… unnaturally so, to such a degree that even standing straight up the fingertips nearly dragged against the ground as it walked. Then… there was the head and face.

…

Oh god that face.

Just looking at it made Shinji feel the pain of being burned by the coldest ice. The feeling of ice crystals forming in veins to slice them from within. The Evangelion shivered as it watched that horrid things face. A face that was a mummified nightmare with a wide rictus grin full of jagged teeth and tusks. Several features, such as the nose, brow, and cranium was vaguely reminiscent of an ape, all framing two very wide and manic smoldering red eyes that glowed like the very pits of hell itself. Shinji could only stare at the horror that stalked through the snow, a beast whose face was frozen in that damnable smile as it looked from Shamshel to the Eva. It was at this point that the Angel noticed the intruder. The worm like creature slowly turned to the abomination… and took a hesitant step back.

Then, Shamshel struck. Swinging all four of his tendrils towards the giant beast. The tendrils struck. The blistering heat did not sizzle flesh or burn hair. Instead Shinji watched as the skin of Ithaqua bubbled and boiled, almost like it actually were made of ice. Yet even still the tendrils were halted, and slid down the beasts form, doing little more than superficial damage as the 'wound' began to freeze over and slowly return to normal.

Ithaqua opened its massive mouth, and exhaled.

A flurry of concentrated cold washed over Shamshel as it was entombed in an icy prison that took only mere moments to form. Shinji realized at that moment that he was next, and immediately began firing upon Ithaqua… before remembering the rifle was out of ammo.

"_Shit_!"

Ithaqua turned its freezing breath onto him. The Eva leapt out of the way, tossing the rifle and performing another roll to avoid the freezing cold breath of the foul Wendigo. As he righted himself mid roll he used the momentum to continue running as Ithaqua shut its mouth, ending the breath of frost. The Wendigos head followed the retreating Evangelion before immediately turning its attention back to the Angel. Who was struggling to free itself. Ithaqua's impossibly wide smile managed to become even wider as it lifted a massive arm, and a sudden updraft of titanic proportions shot the Angel into the air. Ithaqua watched the Angel flew up before he turned the direction the Evangelion went, and slowly walked forward. It continued even as the hard crash of the frozen Angel landed near the wind-borne beast. Then, Ithaqua began to ascend. Walking on the very air itself with the same ease a man could walk on the earth. Each step bringing it higher and higher until it vanished into the clouds above.

Shamshel slowly managed to flex and squirm under the ice just enough to free a tentacle that immediately lit with burning energy to slash and swipe at the rest. Slowly the worm like Angel managed to free itself as it watched the Wind-Walker take to the skies. The Angel retracted its crab like legs and swiftly followed after it. Ascending into the air to follow the beast that should not be.

Shinji meanwhile continued running. Large chunks of rock, ice, and debris flew up behind him, the Eva's feet digging into the soil, cement, and snow on the ground as it pushed forward at an ever increasing speed.

"_Weapons! Need weapons! Lots and lots of weapons_!" He said as he chanced a glance behind him.

He could see that the ice giant ascended higher and higher with each step it took. Slowly however the creature was disappearing into the chaos of falling snow until all that remained was an obscured shadow and the burning red eyes that never looked away from the retreating Evangelion.

"We have a weapons cache deploying now Shinji. You're heading in the right direction." Said Misato.

Shinji turned back around to face the direction he was running… and immediately tried to stop, a move that sent him flying several more feet forward as he fought against the Evangelions own momentum. As he finally stopped he looked up at the absolutely massive tornado that was barreling right towards him. It was wider than the Eva was tall and roared like some ancient forgotten god.

"_Please tell me the cache isn't behind the tornado_." Said Shinji.

…

"Sorry Shinji." Said Misato.

…

"_Great_."

Shinii looked as the twister continued along his way. He began sidestepping to hopefully allow it to pass, but… every step was followed by the tornado shifting its path to always be heading right towards him.

"Oh that is BULLSHIT!" screamed Misato.

Shinji couldn't agree more.

The almost living tornado continued moving towards him as Shinji braced himself. He fell onto all fours, sinking his fingers past the ice and snow into the concrete of the streets as he felt his legs lift into the air. Debris and vehicles smacked into him, almost causing him to let go, but he just held tighter as he was manhandled by the winds of the twister. The Umbilical cable behind him flailed in the wind as the twister seemed to slow and halt just over Shinji, almost as it it were waiting for him to let go. A flying semi slammed into the Eva's shoulder pylon, and Shinji released one hand, only his right arm anchoring him to the ground.

'_Release Child. Submit yourself to the winds_.'

Shinji felt his blood freeze at the voices coming from the tornado itself. Perhaps, he wondered, it was indeed a living thing. A mere extension of that towering giant of ice. Shinji struggled to grasp something, anything to keep him from being swallowed. Then he felt something pull on him. From above, Shinji could see that Ithaqua stood mid air, not affected by the whirlwinds at all save for the flailing and billowing of it's fur. In its hands it held the Umbilical cable The beast smiled maliciously as it grabbed the cable with both hands, and pulled. Shinji could do little to resist as he was carried upwards into the sky, flailing as he smacked into everything the tornado had picked up along its path.

* * *

Back at the bridge, Misato watched the chaos on the screen as she cursed silently. This was not a situation anyone had expected. The Angel couldn't pick a worse time to show up if it tried. She turned around.

"Status of the Eva!"

"Damage minimal. The armor is holding, but integrity isn't. He won't be able to take much more. He might not be able to take the fall." Said Aoba.

"Unidentified Creature disappeared. The Angel is following it, but we can't find its exact location." Said Maya.

Misato nodded as she turned back to the screen as Shinji flew higher into the sky.

"Can we reel him in by the umbilical cable?" Asked Misato.

Misato waited as Maya and Aoba got to work. The grunt of frustration did not bode well.

"Gear system unresponsive. Debris is preventing retraction."

"Shit. Can we fix it?"

"I'm sending the order now!" Said Maya.

Misato took a breath.

"Send a request to the JSSDF for aid. They might be able to do something against the giant."

* * *

Shinji couldn't tell up from down as he spun around faster and faster, ascending high above the clouds. He momentarily could see the rising sun, right as a massive shape emerged from the cloud layer below to wrap ice cold fingers around the Eva's neck. The beasts other hand grabbed the Eva's face and forced it to look into those burning eyes that sang of only hate and rage. Chunks of icy drool fell from the beasts jaws as they opened wider and wider. Shinji looked down the gullet to see a swirling maelstrom of endless cold. A primal fear awakened in Shinji as he struggled in the creatures grasp, and he knew, just knew within his heart that he was going to die, and indeed he would have, if not for the burning tendril that had wrapped around Ithaqua's neck. The beast roared and released Shinji, who was hurled to the earth just long enough to see that the Angel Shamshel wrapping its crab-like around the beasts chest and started assaulting it with tentacles of white hot energy.

Shinji passed through freezing clouds as he fell back into the frozen hell below, he landed hard, denting a hatch that held a retracted building below. Shinji wasted no time getting to his feet as he looked around.

"_Weapons_!" he said simply.

Immediately Shinji watched as the door he landed on opened up to reveal several very interesting choices.

"_Well… at least I have some good news for once."_ Said Shinji.

Reaching in Shinji pulled out a long blade, somewhat like a machete in shape that vibrated just like the prog knife. The rhythmic pulses from it actually gave the illusion that the blade itself was glowing. He observed it for a moment before looking back in to retrieve a large pistol with an appearance akin to a desert eagle.

"_That'll do_."

"The Evangelion can't take much more damage. We're ordering an immediate tactical retreat." Said Misato.

"_Then why give me weapons_?"

"Because we highly doubt that the Angel and that thing are gonna let you just walk away."

"_Fair enough. Where do I go?"_

"Turn left and keep going until I say otherwise."

Shinji immediately did so and took off. High above the two titans continued their bout. Shamshel had managed to wrap two tentacles around each of Ithaqua's arms as the beast roared. Its icy flesh boiling away and healing just as quickly. The angels body writhed and squirmed as it avoided the white vapors of cold that the creature occasionally exhaled. The Angel's arms bisected again and again until dozens of burning whips slashed around Ithaqua. Each strike from Shamshel did little to the creature, and only served to both anger and seemingly amuse the Great Old One. Its frightful maw of fangs and tusks widened as it raised its arms. Each subtle movement changed the direction of the wind. Soon Ithaqua weaved a swarm of spiraling twisters around it that writhed and reached out towards Shamshel. The winds froze all they touched bathing the Angel in layer upon layer of ice until it was as solid as a statue. Then, once frozen and immovable the Angel fell as Ithaqua's body flaked away into snow and ice before reforming above the fallen Angel. Ithaqua laughed.

Shinji continued running through the frozen and empty streets.

"Turn Right! Now!" Screamed Misato.

Shinji immediately obeyed right as he saw something massive falling from above. He only just barely managed to stop as the frozen Angel landed on the ground… hard.

Shinji stared at the worm like creature in a state of confusion before Ithaqua landed right in front of him. The Great Old One bending slightly forward before quickly rising and backhanding the Eva. Shinji found himself flying through the air before painfully landing on his back. In the time it took to blink Ithaqua was upon the Eva, one foot pressed hard into his chest as it smiled down at its prey. Shinji raised the pistol ready to fire only for Ithaqua to exhale a blast of cold at the weapon, freezing it in a block of ice. Vainly he tried to swipe the machete only for Ithaqua to grab the blade, ignoring the boiling of its flesh as it jerked the blade from the Eva's hand. Slowly the Wendigo marveled at the blade before using its other hand to grasp the handle and drive it right into the Eva's shoulder. Shinji grunted as blood leaked from the wound. The Wendigo chuckled maliciously as it reached down with its disproportionately long arms to drive its claws into the wound. The beasts smile widened as Shinji and the Eva screamed. It drooled constantly as it lifted its arm and greedily licked the blood off its hands. Once done it sighed contently, before it roared and started tearing into the Eva. Shinji could only scream as the beast tore flesh from it and shoved it down its insatiable gullet.

Then… the airships came. Missiles and bullets struck Ithaqua as the JSSDF arrived. Firing everything they had at the Great Old One. Upon finding a new toy to play with the beast stepped off the Evangelion and began moving towards the swarm of Heavy Fighter VTOL gunships. Shinji watched as the beast walked away, before he shakily got to his feet, shambling away with his arms holding his abdomen. Intestine and entrails hung limply from his arms as he continued walking past the Frozen Angel and towards the evacuation point. He collapsed immediately falling in such a way he could see Ithaqua snatch gunships from the air to bite and chew at their metal exterior.

"C'mon Shinji, you're almost there."

The pain was unbearable. Maddening even. So strong that it took considerable willpower just to focus on anything that wasn't just that all encompassing agony. Misery and anguish of the highest order. Skin hung flayed from bone, guts swung in the chilling breeze that did anything but numb it away. Indeed it was almost as if this foul winter refused to grant even that small blessing. If anything it only made it hurt worse than words can describe. It was as if countless sharp needles of ice were driven into the exposed organs and bloody flesh, even parts untouched by injury throbbed painfully from the cold that should have numbed it away, but didn't.

Then... A flash of insight went through Shinji's mind. Piercing through the pain as he turned to the frozen form of Shamshel. Memories yet to pass of his Eva losing an arm… and how he got it back. Perhaps it was the pain or perhaps it was the cold… whatever the case may be, Shinji rose. He clumsily got to his feet as he stumbled towards the Angel. It took far more effort to fight against the overwhelming urge to sit and die, to end the excruciating pain… but Shinji fought for every step and advance before he fell to his knees before the angel. He reached out with shaking hands and twitching fingers, and pulled at the beasts flesh as he started to devour it.

Ithaqua froze as it turned around with the smile stretching far wider than should be natural as the Evangelion ate up every bit of the Angel it could. Each bite caused the wounds covering the Eva to fade away as new flesh grew. Ithaqua exhaled white vapor as the Eva stated its hunger.

Soon the biomechanical titan rose. Armor still missing but with flesh healed anew. In the titans hand it held the moat important organ of the Angel… the S2 Engine. Shinji lifted the orb to the Eva's mouth, ready to devour the fruit of life… only for Ithaqua to suddenly appear before him, his long gnarled fingers wrapping around Unit 01's wrist. The S2 organ froze as Ithaqua reached out and snatched it away. The God of the Cold observed it for a moment before squeezing it tight and letting it shatter into small icy crystals.

Shinji could only watch as the small bits of blood and ice that once was the S2 Engine rained down from Ithaqua's hand. The look on the beast's face was one of absolute sadistic joy as Shinji watched what he thought to be his salvation disintegrate away. He may have been healed, but he doubted that would be of much use. Shinji jerked back hard, escaping Ithaqua's grasp and threw a punch that hit the beast right in its face. Even this failed to stop the creatures smile. Using the opportunity available, Shinji turned to run to the Evac point as Ithaqua laughed.

* * *

On the bridge all was quiet all they watched the grotesque display of the Evangelion eating the Angel. Fuyutsuki almost felt his heart stop when it nearly ate the Angels S2 engine. Thankfully it was avoided. That would not be good so soon into the scenario. It probably could have helped, but there was no way in hell the old men would let that slide when only the second of ADAM's offspring attacked. In all likelihood, it would spell the end for Unit 01, and by extension Yui. Thankfully that fate was avoided, but there was still another beast to deal with. The Angel was dead, its core removed and destroyed, still this Ithaqua was a malicious and sadistic entity that seemed to revel in the pain it could cause. At least with the Angel gone, they could focus on it, and it alone.

Misato meanwhile felt more than a little sick seeing what the Eva had done as it devoured the Angel. At least the Eva was back to fighting condition, but that milk white and all too human flesh just under the armor was… disturbing, to say the least. Still it had nothing on the grotesque sadistic ice giant that seemed to take perverse glee in causing pain and agony. It was a twisted and frightful thing, a monster in every sense of the word. Misato was not sure what to do. Nothing thus far seemed to actually hurt Ithaqua. Just piss it off.

She could only pray that Shinji made it to the Evac Point.

* * *

Shinji didn't stop running. Even when he saw Ithaqua running alongside him above in the clouds. Almost like it was mocking him. All but telling Shinji he couldn't escape. Indeed Shinji would lose sight of the Wind-Walker, only to catch sight of him on the other side, as if during those scant few moments he couldn't see the creature, it would vanish and appear anywhere it so desired. Still Shinji did not stop. He knew it was a pitiful attempt likely to fail… but his only other options had been exhausted. Perhaps if he knew how it was he ended Bokrug he could have a shot, but he knew nothing. Then Ithaqua was suddenly in front of the Eva, and far to close for Shinji to stop in time, but that didn't stop him from trying… and it was at this point that finally, something good happened. As Shinji neared Ithaqua, a strange flash of light flashed in between the two, and the Great Old One stumbled back as the AT Field sprung to life. Shinji stared dumbly at his fortuitous luck, before realizing why it was that he had at least some measure of defense. With the 4th Angel dead, his AT-Field was no longer eroded away, and was at full power. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. Shinji stood as Ithaqua poked at the barrier with a single gnarled claw.

Poking and prodding to observe the flash of light as concentric octagonal yellow lines flashed with each and every tap. Then Ithaqua ceased, and pressed its hand against the barrier… then it pushed. Shinji immediately took a step back against his will as Ithaqua pushed harder. The Wind-Walker's smile widened again before pushing one more. Shinji stumbled and fell. Ithaqua kept pushing, causing the Evangelion to be dragged along the ground by some unseen force until he hit debris that prevented him from being pushed back any more. He could still feel the fae sensation of Ithaqua pressing its palm against the borders of his soul and could only watch as Ithaqua's hand slowly began to pass through the barrier. Shinji stared in absolute horror as Ithaqua pressed through with ease… at least until its hand started to flake away into powdery snow, leaving only bones of ice wrapped in powdery white snow blowing in the wind. Ithaqua did not recoil, merely watching as its hand disintegrated into the elements with a curious glare. It pulled its hand back out and watched as bones of ice and skin of snow knit back together. He looked to his palm and rotated his hand to observe the rest of it as hairs began to sprout back into place, all the while the smile grew wider and wider. So wide that Shinji couldn't believe it actually fit in the monsters face. Then it turned back as it's tongue rolled from its mouth to lick at its hand and gnaw at its fingers. Never breaking eye contact with the Eva.

Shinji looked into those twin burning orbs, and could only feel fear the likes of which he had never known. Fear so potent that it bypassed the fight or flight reflex and simply left Shinji frozen, unable to do anything but watch the abomination continue it's grotesque auto-cannibalistic display. As the fear grew however, a change began to occur. Shinji felt his hand burn with energy that actually managed to chase away the foul cold. He managed to break eye contact as something slithered from the center of his left palm. Slowly the long tendril grew, and Shinji watched as it burned a familiar pink color. Soon a single whip lay on the ground, boiling the snow around it. It appeared that even though he couldn't eat Shamshel's S2 Organ, he did get something from eating the Angel. Shinji got his second wind as he stood up, watch in Ithaqua stare at him curiously, before Shinji flung out his arm, and listened to the whip crack.

* * *

"What!?" All but screamed Ritsuko as Shinji lashed out with the energy-tentacle.

It was unprecedented, to be able to consume the Angel and seemingly manifest abilities from it. Bot that Ritsuko was complaining… bit she really wanted to know just how it was the Eva managed to do that. Evidently, Ritsuko was not alone in that thought.

"How the hell did that fucking happen!?" Screamed Misato.

Though Ritsuko wouldn't put it into quite so strong words.

"We'll figure it out later." Ritsuko said as she observed the Eva slash at the ice giant.

Really if anything at least this fight opened up possible projects for the future. The potential applications were… staggering to say the least.

* * *

Each swipe of the whip did melt the icy flesh of Ithaqua. It still had that grotesque smile plastered on its face as it recoiled from each blow. Shinji advanced, listening to the cracking of the whip as he did not relent. He had the advantage now. His AT-Field would keep the Wind-Walker away, and even though each strike did little to the ice giant, it couldn't retaliate. Still, there was something about that damnable smile that let Shinji know he wasn't doing much more than delaying it. Here he was, cast in the biomechanical armor of a synthetic god, and was completely helpless against this abominable thing.

The JSSDF's Gunships continued their assault. Flying in formation behind the Evangelion as they continued its assault. The reinforcements were appreciated, but Shinji still couldn't shake the feeling that they were doing the equivalent of bug bites against the Titan… if even that.

However, for these moments of peace of false power he had over the Great Old One…Staring at the ice giant… Shinji began to remember… in excruciating detail… everything it took to put down Bokrug. His eyes widened as he focused only on the memory of that day… when the Evangelion went berserk and his now lobotomized mother severed the beasts connection. That was the key. The horrific visage of death and decay that looked like Ithaqua was not truly that blasphemous giant. It was just a guise, a suit of armor it shaped for itself from it's chosen element. The real Ithaqua was the stuff of ice and wind. A terrible hurricane and chaotic maelstrom. Underneath the visor, a secondary pair of nictitating membranes slid over the Eva's eyes, and Shinji saw Ithaqua for what it truly was.

"_A titan of Slyphs and Snow! Spawn of the Winds and giant of the lonely cold. You are… alone_."

Ithaqua froze bending backwards… no longer moving from each swipe of the whip. Slowly it straightened its spine and stood tall. That was all the confirmation Shinji needed to know that Ithaqua was just playing with them… but it seems as if Shinji struck a nerve.

"_The Great Old Ones are gone, trapped in the seas and the stars. You stuck in a gilded cage, Imprisoned on Borea by the Elder Gods. All alone in the world._"

Ithaqua quirked its head before taking a step forward. Looking at the now jerky and almost zombie-like movements the creature made, Shinji realized that if his memories were wrong… or if the method he used to dispatch Bokrug was unique to the Water Lizard… then there was no doubt that Ithaqua would end him here and there.

"_It's true… isn't it. You are alone. That's your prison Ithaqua. Not the ice world of Borea. The Elder Gods chose a prison you could easily leave because they knew your own plans and desires for the return of the Great Old Ones would be an even greater prison as you failed each and every time. A king of a dead world. Only yourself to keep you company."_

The titan rose as its eyes grew brighter. White vapor poured from its jagged maw as it exhaled. Then it walked forward, ignoring the missiles that continued to pelt it's fur. It's smile gone and replaced with a scowl.

"Well great. You made it mad." Said Misato.

Shinji rose a bit higher, before he took a step. Ithaqua continued stalking forward… until he was blocked by Unit 01 AT-Field. The giant observed the hexagonal barrier in disgust. Observing it as it prevented him from passing. What happened next however no one could have expected.

Shinji felt the whip suck back into his hand as he thrust his arm forward, and the AT-Field folde itself around his arm. The Center pressing outwards as the edges folded back. A shape almost like a lance appeared around Shinji's arm as it impaled Ithaqua through the ribs. The beast roared as it punctured into him, spilling only icy wind instead of blood. It's skin flaked away into snow as Ithaqua disintegrated away until only bones of ice remained, bones that shattered into small crystals and were carried away by the breeze. The blizzard froze at that moment and seemed to fade, but this only lasted a second as Ithaqua was respawned from the elements. His body reconstituted and the beast glared at the Eva.

It didn't matter, Shinji saw what he needed. He could sever the beasts connection to this world. It was unfortunate that he missed his mark, but at least now, he knew a possible method to dispatch the Wind-Walker.

He just had to sever its connection to its constructed body.

Shinji stepped forward, redeploying the whip from his free arm to lash out and wrap around the Wind-Walkers neck. Ithaqua grabbed the tentacle as Shinji stabbed the AT-Lance in the center of its chest.

The beast roared as Shinji was plunged into a dark plane of wind and snow. A dimension where anything that stops would freeze. Where hesitation for even a second would mean certain death. Sheets of craggy ice extending in all directions as far as the eye could see. A frigid void of stinging blizzards and white mists of bitter cold vapor. All of it spinning around a vortex within an eternal sky filled with flakes of snow, crystals of ice, and lumps of hail.

It was at the eye of this storm where the essence of Ithaqua lived. Icy threads connection to a burning radiance at the base of this realm of wind, ice, and snow. It was these threads that manifested a terrible awareness that animated the emaciated body back in reality. Shinji extended his influence, and severed the thread. He watched as the winds around him blew faster and faster and faster. It became colder as an icy hand within this terrible place reached out to keep the connection… only for it to slip from the winter's grasp.

When Shinji opened his eyes… he stared as the horrific visage of Ithaqua became no more. Not dead, just cut off from this place. It's influence would forever be felt by an unmelting vaguely human sculpture of ice where Ithaqua once stood. A monument or perhaps a legacy much like the Coral waterfall that Bokrug had become. One that would forever remain. Never to melt under even the hottest flames. Shinji breathed hard as his AT-Field fell… followed by his body.

As his vision faded. Shinji looked to the misshapen ice statue… wondering if he had forever severed Ithaqua from this world… or if this was but a momentary reprieve. A hindrance at best. Whatever the case may be, the Blizzard had ended, and Shinji fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Nyarlathotep smiled as he watched the three weeks of winter finally come to an end. He chucked as Ithaqua had its invitation forcibly revoked and Shinji fell to the ground unmoving. He laced his fingers and crossed his legs.

"_And all proceeds in accordance with the Scenario._"


	7. Chained Flame

**Chained Flame**

When power was cut to the Evangelion, Shinji abruptly found himself reconstituted in the Entry Plug… with a very confused Penguin sitting on his head.

"Wark!"

…

"Please get off me PenPen."

"Wark!"

The Penguin slid down Shinji's side and took a seat next to him, idly looking at the Evangelion controls in that… bird-y way.

*_peck_!*

After about a minute he started pecking at the control yokes for presumably no discernable reason.

*_peck_!*

Which didn't bother Shinji in the slightest since he didn't actually need controls considering the unique method with which he pilots.

*_peck_!*

It was still a bit annoying though, but just Shinji watched the penguins antics as he took a fresh breath of LCL. The blood of Lillith. Which was a bit weird to think about.

*_peck_!*

Shinji realized he knew precious little about the Great Old Ones and now even the Angels.

*_peck_!*

The 4th Angel was… different than his memories of the future indicated… it was thinner, and far more worm-like with the addition additional tentacles and legs.

*_peck_!*

Shamshel did NOT look like that last time. Even his future knowledge of the Angels was called into question.

*_peck_!*

Shinji sighed as he continued to muse. The Angel also behaved differently. When Sachiel looked at Bokrug, it was obvious that the Angel of Water went insane.

*_peck_!*

No longer even caring to reunite with ADAM, only doing everything in its power to kill the Water Lizard… but Shamshel only backed away once from Ithaqua, before immediately engaging the Great Old One in battle.

*_peck_!*

The future would it seems, remain obscured and unseen.

"_Frightening isn't it?_" Asked Nyarlathotep.

Shinji turned to see the Outer God reclining against the interior walls of the entry plug. PenPen glanced at the tall swarthy man before immediately dismissing him to return to pecking vigorously at the controls.

*_peck_!*

Nyarlathotep watched the antics of the penguin for a moment before turning back to Shinji, who patiently waited for Nyarlathotep to continue.

"_The Angels are an… interesting species. If such a term can be applied to them. They are so very close to the unfathomable power of a Great Old One, ADAM and Lillith do indeed exist on that level, but these… progeny of ADAM are diminished. Yet they are growing. Yes I expect soon that they will be quite capable of handling any more Great Old Ones invited here. Perhaps even best them. Unlikely, but not impossible._"

"So they're evolving?"

*_peck_!*

Nyarlathotep nodded.

"_Your memories of a timeline that shall never pass had them doing much the same. Each one would broadcast information to their siblings to adapt accordingly. When Sachiel encountered Bokrug, Shamshel evolved along a line to better deal with the Old Ones. It was not quite enough, but the next Angel will likewise adapt accordingly. Their S2 Organs grant them infinite energy… but not infinite power. This organ can output energy indefinitely, but there is an upper limit on how much energy at a given time. Still, this does allow them to expend some of that energy for evolution without sacrificing power in the long term. Expect each subsequent Angel to be much… stranger as a result_."

*_peck_!*

"I see…" said Shinji grimly as he put away that tidbit of knowledge for later and bringing up something he… still didn't fully understand."...What… happened when I stabbed Ithaqua in the chest?"

"Isn't it obvious? You stabbed him with your AT-Field."

"So?"

*_peck_!*

"_An AT-Field is the border of a soul, the outermost layer, but there is more to the sea than its surface, and this is also true for an AT-Field. Great Old Ones do have a soul, or something approximating a soul though they are… not just entities. They have a will and an ego… but they are also a place. A location beyond the recesses of reality that exists within a higher dimension. When you folded your AT-Field to create a lance and plunged it into Ithaqua, your soul touched the soul of another. In this case Ithaqua, and when you did… your very being entered the 'place' that is a Great Old One. You saw Ithaqua for what he really was. The very stuff of wind and ice, but there was also a thread. A metaphysical anchor that allowed the Wind-Walker to exist in your world. When you severed that thread, you cut off the will and ego driving the emaciated body back in reality. All that remained afterwards was the remnants of his existence on this plane. The same happened to Bokrug. The endless coral waterfall and the unmelting sculpture of ice are both similar to the radioactive fallout left after a nuclear detonation_."

"I… don't understand. What was the thread? How did I cut it?"

*_peck_!*

"_They exist in other, much higher dimensions. To exist within the lower dimensions requires they place a piece of themselves within that dimension. Picture if you would a flat plane, a two dimensional universe with living beings occupying it. You, as a three dimensional being, you may place your hand upon the surface and interact with the lesser dimension. *peck!* Applying that logic to the Great Old Ones, that thread you saw was the higher dimensional limb, the emaciated beast you fought was merely the hand at the end of that limb. *peck!* They use the contents of this dimension to construct a body so they can meaningfully interact with the world. *peck!* Cutting the thread would be impossible, except under specific circumstances. *peck!* Souls are not fully bound by dimensions, as such it is a method that can be used to wound a Great Old One. *peck!* Not enough to kill them, never enough, but you can make them recoil. You managed to weaponize and fold the borders of your soul into a cutting blade capable of severing that connection, cutting off a small fragment of the Great Old One. *peck!* A piece of it is left behind, but that piece is just a severed limb, and like a limb it had no will or ego of it's own_."

"Can they reconnect?"

*_peck_!*

"_Perhaps they can, and perhaps they cannot. *peck!* The potential exists, and no doubt Ithaqua wants that fragment back… but this universe merely skims the edges of Azathoth's domain. *peck!* He doesn't have the power to enter of his own volition. *peck!* I can come and go as I please, such is the power of an Outer God. I can grant him access, as I did before, but I have no reason to do so now. Still, Ithaqua is nothing if not clever, he very well may discover a way to reconnect with his severed half, I would not be surprised if he did."_

"Why did you invite Ithaqua here anyway?"

*_peck_!*

"_Education. Now granted the divine by its very nature is beyond human understanding, but seeing and experiencing even a small fragment of it will alter your kind. *peck!* For my own plans to work, it requires that humanity has as close to the correct perspective as is possible of beings infinitely their greater. Your ignorance on the subject must be rectified_."

"Rectified? For what purpose?"

*_peck_!*

Nyarlathotep smiled.

"_Patience young Shinji. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise_."

"Huh… I guess you're entitled to your secrets. You were very forthcoming though."

*_peck_!*

_"You're an investment, the core component of my machinations. Antagonizing you would jeopardize my plans for no benefit. *peck!* Enlightening you however does push you where I need you to be. However slightly. I may be a cruel being by your definitions, but I am no fool_."

*_peck_!*

"Make a kid feel special huh. You know you're kind of a jerk."

"_I do have a reputation to uphold_."

"And a bastard."

*_peck_!*

"_You're not wrong. *peck!* Technically I was born via Azathoth accidentally tearing out his own soul in his madness. Eventually I attained an awareness of my own. *peck!* So no mother to speak of. I suppose that does make me a bastard by a humans metric_."

"...what?"

*_peck_!*

"_My brothers were created via Azathoth undergoing fission. I however am the torn out soul of the very God that created the Multiverse… well… a multiverse_."

"..."

"_Nothing to say to that revelation? Hmm. Pity. I do enjoy our talks. There are so few people worth talking to. Count yourself lucky that you are among them._"

Shinji looked away from the Outer God. PenPen, who had ceased his persistent pecking however...

"Wark!"

Nyarlathotep hummed to himself as he eyed the Penguin, who stared unblinking at the Anthropomorphic Personification of Entropy itself, after a moment however the Black Pharaoh smiled as he pulled a fish out of nothing much and tossed it over to the waiting Penguin, who greedily devoured it.

"Um...what?"

"_Don't ask questions you don't want answered. Trust me on this_."

"But… you speak Penguin?"

"I_ am the anthropomorphic personification of many things including thought, I speak everything you would define as a language. Verbal or otherwise_."

…

Shinji shook his head ignoring… whatever it was that just happened.

"I'll take your word for it."

"_Smart child_." Said Nyarlathotep.

The entry plug grew mostly quiet after that. Nyarlathotep however was humming to himself as he turned his head to stare at the interior walls. Shinji wasn't quite sure why the Outer God was doing that, but he did notice the deity smile upon Shinji wondering about that. Any doubts Shinji had about Nyarlathotep's ability to read his mind was squashed at that moment.

"_It's called the Hearse Song._" He said simply before turning to Shinji.

"_Don't ever laugh as a hearse goes by_

_For you may be the next to die_

_They wrap you up in bloody sheets_

_To drop you six feet underneath._

_They put you in a pinewood box_

_And cover you up with dirt and rocks_

_It all goes well for about a week_

_And then your coffin begins to leak_."

Then the entry plug opened, Shinji blinked as the LCL came spilling out like a deluge as light from the outside came pouring in. It was at this point he noticed that the Outer God was gone.

* * *

"Over three thousand people died from starvation, and even more are missing. There is some evidence suggesting that many of the dead bodies were… eaten after death." Said Ritsuko.

Fuyutsuki nodded as he took a shaky breath. Looking over the images of the half eaten dead was… unsettling in more ways than one.

"The number of people missing is strange. None of these cannibals have been found. It's like they just disappeared, but it goes beyond that. We have found some wounds that the MAGI can't fully identify, but are consistent with claw and bite marks, but from an unknown species… the claw marks shows four fingers and a thumb and whatever made these bite wounds has an elongated snout with disturbingly human like incisors but beyond that were multiple elongated canine teeth of various lengths as well as modified premolars and molars superficially similar to the carnassials of a hyena."

"So, most likely they… what exactly? Turned into monsters?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"Unclear, but… that is the most likely scenario. We're ignorant to what these creatures are capable of. Compared to a blizzard of near apocalyptic proportions, this is a comparatively minor display of its capabilities."

"I take it no footage was discovered?"

"All cameras were down. Visibility was strictly limited to what the Evangelion could see."

Fuyutsuki sighed as he leaned back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling.

"Every single thing we knew would happen has turned out to be a massive lie. The scrolls are a liability at this point. The old men are not going to like this. If more of these creatures come, we'll bankrupt the country in repairs alone. Even our grossly overinflated budget won't cover large scale destruction of this magnitude if it keeps happening. And now we have to worry about humans turning into horrid beasts… where did it all go wrong?" Said Fuyutsuki as he chuckled before continuing. "... In hindsight, it was probably around the time when old men with too much power and too little humanity decided to play god."

Ritsuko said nothing for a moment, her gaze falling off the Vice-Commander for but a moment before she took a deep calming breath.

"I don't think the Third Child is human anymore."

Fuyutsuki… could only blink.

"Come again? I know he has presented… several anomalous capabilities when syncing with the Eva, as well as a few anatomical oddities with his brain and nervous system… but nothing too drastic, definitely not outside the realm of possibility at least."

"After the fight, I analyzed him a bit more… I found something odd while doing so." said Ritsuko as she flipped through her clipboard before bringing out an image of an eye… or at least Fuyutsuki assumed it was an eye. It was milky white, almost like it had cataracs, but with a vertical scar down the middle.

"This is an image of the Thirds eye taken by the interior camera of the Evangelion just before he melted into raw LCL. He seems to possess nictitating membranes, structurally it is most similar to those of some birds but with a few anomalies. I performed a physical on him afterwards and relayed all data to the MAGI. An analysis shows that the outer edge of the membrane is covered in a layer of heat sensing photoreceptors that are sensitive to wavelengths from around the 10,000 nanometre range, this sacrifices the ability to see further away by approximately 12.89% for the ability to see into the infrared spectrum. He seems to possess two of them on either side of the eye that meet in the very middle of his eye when blinking, the space between the two membranes superficially resembles a scar. This is not a trait one would ever find on a human. After some analysis I found that Eva Unit 01 possesses this exact same mutation."

Fuyutsuki stared at the image for a minute in a state of utter confusion and bafflement. This was most assuredly something he could not reconcile or explain away.

"Does he know that you know about this?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"We will keep it that way until Gendo returns. I am… unsure what to do with this information. In fact, make sure no one else knows of this discovery."

Ritsuko hesitantly nodded as she took a deep calming breath.

* * *

The images of the dead were branded into Shinji's mind. Blackened corpses were even now littering the streets. When Section 2 agents had managed to get him out of the Eva and brought him back to the GeoFront, the dead was all that Shinji could see. Perhaps most gruesome of all were the scavengers and carrion feeders. Logically the cold should have preserved the bodies. That however was not the case. Once the snow melted, there were corpses covered in wriggling worms and squirming maggots. He found that for whatever reason, that song Nyarlathotep hummed was stuck in his head.

"_And the worms crawl in, the worms crawl out_

_The worms play pinochle on your snout_

_They eat your eyes, they eat your nose_

_As you begin to decompose._" Sang Shinji to himself as quietly as he could.

He wasn't quite sure how he knew the lyrics, but it was far from the strangest thing to happen recently.

"_A slimy beetle with demons eyes, crawls through your stomach and out your sides._

_Your stomach turns to rancid grease, and pus pours out like melted cheese._

_You spread it on a slice of bread, and that's what you'll eat when you're dead_."

It was a morbid song. Yet it felt… appropriate somehow despite that.

"_The worms crawl out, the worms crawl in._

_The worms crawling in are lean and thin,_

_The ones that crawl out are fat and stout,_

_Your eyes fall in and your hair falls out_."

Nyarlathotep seemed dead set on inviting Great Old Ones for some reason. He claimed it was to put humanity in a proper mindset… but to what end? And what role would Shinji play? It seemed at least that he was the focal point of his machinations. Still, perhaps worrying about it was ultimately pointless. Shinji highly doubted he could actually do anything about it even if he wanted to, and Shinji knew just enough about the Outer God that he wasn't actually willing to even attempt such a thing.

"_Your brain turns into maggot pie_

_Your liver starts to liquify_

_And for the living, all is well_

_As you sink further into hell_."

* * *

The inky black recesses of space were marred only by the radiant light of the stars. Of course it was a temporary affair. The darkness was a patient thing, and eventually the stars would burn out in spectacular fashion, and when no more stars remained, the dark would take hold of all creation, and never let go. That was the inevitable truth. In the late epochs, the stars will blow out like candles, and fall from the sky. Leaving only the never-ending night in a dark, cold, and empty universe. Until then however, the stars burn on. Patiently waiting for the end.

Nyarlathotep looked at the sun as he extended another invitation. Within the heart of the sun, an awareness was born.

"_And the flames rise up to drag you down_

_Into the fire where you will drown_

_Your skin melts off as you descend_

_And Satan tears you live from limb_

_Your suffering will never end._"

The stellar matter of the star churned and boiled as a twisted awareness swam through the white hot plasma of the sun's very core.

"_And the worms crawl in, the worms crawl out_

_They'll eat your guts and then shit them out_

_And when your bones begin to rot_

_The worms remain, but you do not_."

The fires breathed, the flames grew, and it burned. It burned hotter still as it consumed the plasma of the sun itself. Actually managing to shorten the sun's life by a decade or so before the flames rose to the surface. Mile long flames licked at the plasma bleeding off the sun before a great solar flare ejected a celestial conflagration of dull orange plasma. One bound in unseen chains that stopped it from getting too far.

Dark blotches formed pareidolic faces within the surface of the eldritch flames. A face that glared at Nyarlathotep, who likewise glared back.

"_Hello Cthugha_." Said the Outer God.

The unseen chains held as spinning flames lashed out at the Crawling Chaos, doing precious little against the Outer God. The Choleric flames however did not stop, and burning tendrils of fire continued to pass over Nyarlathotep.

"_Lively as ever I see_."

Of all the Great Old Ones, few were as wild as Cthugha. In fact, Cthugha opposed just about everything. Outer Gods, Great Old Ones, Elder Gods… it mattered little to the living flames. All it wanted, and all it desired was to burn everything.

"_So don't ever laugh as a hearse goes by_

_For someday, you'll be the one to die_

_And when Death brings his cold despair_

_Ask yourself, "Will anyone care_?"

The flames dimmed.

"_I am not so foolish as to summon you as the Haunter in the Dark. You rage Old One, but compared to me, you are but a curiosity. Yet, I may have a use for you._"

The invisible chains corroded just a bit. Not enough to break… but perhaps in the future… it would take time though. Still, if Cthugha was good at anything, it was burning even the hardiest of materials. He even burned the stars themselves.

* * *

The days passed and the city was rebuilt. The ice sculpture remained, resistant to any and all attempts to move it. Shinji looked up at the statue with a curious gaze. The world was changing, and not for the better.

So many things were happening all at once. Giant Robots, Angels, Old Gods, Aliens, Magic, and an Apocalypse that he was supposed to prevent. Memories of a time now lost gave him insight into the nature of Angels and the role they played in the never was and never will be. Powerful as the Angels were, the fact remains that they lost this war last time. No winners came from that conflict. His father lay a broken man, SEELE dissolved into collective nothingness in a futile bid for immortality, but what was immortality without any real thoughts to call your own. It was humorous in a way that SEELE went so far for what ammounts to nothing. Even if they enjoyed their immortality with no sense of self, they would succumb to the inevitable entropy of the cosmos. When the last star died and all that remained was static equilibrium, they would fade away. And that was before things like Nyarlathotep decided to throw their hat in the ring.

Shinji sighed as he turned away from the frozen statue and walked back home. He mused on his place in this new terrifying world of Gods and Monsters. For what purpose did he fight? In another world and at another time, he never really answered that question fully. He fought because he was told to fight, then he fought for his friends and those who he thought of as family, when he decided to fight for himself things only spiraled ever downwards. He lost everything, then woke up on a beach in a catatonic state.

In all honesty, he wished to avoid that fate yet again. So he needed a new reason to fight. Yet as he thought he could think of nothing… and then he had an epiphany.

He smiled as he looked back at the frozen statue that was once the Wind-Walker.

"What makes you any more relevant than us when for all your semblance of power and control, you are just as doomed to this meaningless existence."

Shinji smiled.

"Because you aren't really any more important than we are."

"_Apt_."

Shinji froze as the tall figure of the Crawling Chaos appeared next to him, staring at the ice statue with a smirk.

" _There is only one entity that can be classified as important, and that would be my father, Azathoth, who cares not for his creation. He is unaware he created it and will be equally unaware when he destroys it. Truly Azathoth is alone, and that fact means very little to him. It is hard to care about being the only entity in existence when the alternative is something you never considered, had the inclination to consider, or cared about even if you did. Such is the nature of the gibbering madness at the nexus of all reality. Regardless, your observation is mostly correct_."

"So that's the take away huh? We're still doomed."

"_You were always doomed. Even without me to personify the concept entropy would still exist and would still claim you, but that isn't the point. You humans, and all life born without omniscience have a power I could never hope to grasp. Your minds are so small they crack under the pressure, but occasionally your own narrow view is your greatest strength. Your kind looks up to the stars and declare that every one of you is important! It's false, but even in the face of absolute proof of your own meaninglessness, some of you can look gods in the face and scream you are important. I find it quaint, and it's why I have taken a liking to your species_."

"Really?" Asked Shinji.

" _There was a man once, his name was Randolph Carter, at the time he was just another man, worthy of nothing but a momentary distraction, a way for me to pass the time. I set him up for failure, and had sent him to the Daemon Sultan himself to make him look Azathoth in the face, and do you know what he did_?"

Shinji shook his head.

"_He made a leap of faith, and he beat me. A mortal man beat me. It is why I toy with you mortals. Millions fall before my schemes, and I get much enjoyment out of their falls, but it's not what I am looking for. The real enjoyment comes when I find the Sisyphus who outsmarted Thanatos, not the one who rolls a boulder up a hill."_

"Aren't they the same person?"

"_No. One was an exceptional individual, the other a shadow of a man. The Sisyphus I know would take one look at the boulder, then one look at the hill, before shrugging his shoulders and walk away._"

"Wait… the Sisyphus you know… are you implying that he was real and that really happened? Are Greek myths true?"

"_Irrelevant to our current discussion. You're focusing on the wrong parts. Try again_."

Shinji sighed.

"Yeah I get it. Humans are special."

"_Wrong, you're not, but you can behave as of you are, and in the right circumstances you can prove it. I could have squashed Randolph Carter like a bug, but I always play games where there is a chance for my opponent to win. Otherwise the game would be no fun._"

"So I can win huh? Beat the Angels and the Old Ones" Asked Shinji.

Nyarlathotep smiled.

"_Child, I'm counting on it._"


	8. The Weakest Link

**The Weakest Link**

Gendo sat in silence as he looked to the tome before him. It was an intricate book, crafted from the finest black leather that a very special contact of his indicated might just be the skin of a man, if not several men. There was a texture to the cover of the book that was eerily similar to human skin, but old and dry. Beyond that, there was the silver trimmings, including an icon cast from silver and bronze that vaguely resembles a human skill, but with the feelers of an octopus replacing the teeth and wrapping around the book. Despite the morbid materials this tome was crafted from, there was a beauty and elegance to it. A nameless something that made Gendo treat the cover with the utmost care as he opened it. It was here on the first yellowed page that Gendo saw an inked image that looked… uncannily familiar. The image covered the page, and resembled a massive gaping maw with two inhuman eyes whose pupil was shaped almost like a spiraling galaxy, but within the maw was what really made Gendo pause. It looked as if the inside of the horrid faces mouth was a stylized mushroom cloud with tendrils snaking through it.

How could a book this old depict a mushroom cloud? It was true that any sufficient sized explosion could produce such a phenomenon, but one thing was famous for producing it. A nuclear warhead. Gendo could think of no good reason, but a nuclear explosion, that could make the image of a mushroom cloud relevant for any reason, perhaps a volcano, but this image had the cloud very clearly be the inside of a giant beasts maw,. The upper jaw above the mushroom had a prominent condensation ring around it, but one apparently made of a ring of eyes, while the lower jaw possessed the distinctive popcorning effect at the base, something that wouldn't be seen in a volcanic explosion. Perhaps he was reading to much into it, but it was still uncanny. Gendo frowned as he looked above the image, where there was but a single word written in what appeared to be a very old language. However it was very similar to old arabic, a language Gendo could read well, but the order of the symbols did not correspond with any word Gendo knew, in fact, it was more than likely this was not a word… but a name.

"Azathoth." Said Gendo to himself.

A cold and clammy staleness filled the air as he spoke the name, one that was palpable in the once dusty atmosphere, he repressed a shutter as he turned the page.

The next page possessed no images, instead it seemed this was a creation myth of some sort. It spoke of a cosmic entity, much like the Greek Khaos, Mesoamerican Ometeotl, the Korean Cheonjiwang, or the Amenominakanushi in Shinto. In the beginning there was only a yawning nothing, a nuclear chaos at the center of infinity. The description of this Azathoth however was… grotesque. It reminded Gendo of how the Roman poet Ovif described Khaos as a "_rather a crude and undigested mass, a lifeless lump, unfashioned and unframed, of jarring seeds and justly Chaos named_."

Many of the descriptions of Azathoth was odd and in many places contradictory. It was described as a blind idiot god, a formless being of unlimited power, that was beyond logic, causality, physics and comprehension. An all powerful something, yet it had no intelligence, personality, or autonomy. Azathoth has existed infinite aeons before time itself began and will exist long after the fabric of space and time itself has died. It is literally the beginning and the end of all things and thus has seen the beginning of history, and will usher in the end of history as well.

So much like the Abrahamic God, but at the same time so different. It was a brain dead thing whose physical presence in the universe was the expanding of existence itself.

…

"What." Said Gendo blankly as he fully comprehended those words.

The book was quite clear, this Azathoth was existence itself… an expanding existence. It was that word… expanding that made Gendo look back at the cover. Upon seeing it again, Gendo could confirm it was quite old. The book had to be thousands of years old at the very least. Yet the description was uncannily familiar to a very modern day concept.

The Big Bang.

Even someone with a most basic knowledge of physics would be familiar with the concept of the Big Bang and by extension the expansion of the universe, but a thousand years ago… not so much.

Perhaps he was reading to much into it, but it was still uncanny how similar it sounded to the Big Bang. It had to have been a coincidence. It was just him seeing things that could not be there.

Gendo opened the book once more, convinced he was seeing things not truly there. It was still odd to read about this Azathoth. It was a strange creature that both was all powerful, but mindless and without agency of its own.

It just was.

In many ways it was everything the Abrahamic God was not. It was a thing before time that created the universe not by intent, but by happenstance, not good, not evil, just a neutral force of creation and destruction. Truly and utterly alone, but it wouldn't be alone for long as the book spoke of the things that would eventually spawn and crawl out of that living void of limitless chaos. These things that crawled out of Azathoth however were not like any God in any mythology Gendo was aware of. Most Gods in most myths were either physically human or animal, failing that the gods of old were immaterial, while there were exceptions, they paled in comparison to these… things. These things though were described in visceral detail, and they were anything but human or even animal for that matter. They were amorphous things, grotesque masses of bizarre shapes, with writhing tendrils and gnashing maws. The closest thing Gendo could think of that these things resembled were the Greek Protogenoi or Egyptian Primordial Gods, though not in form, but rather in function. The Protogenoi and Primordials were entities far older than even the Titans, and were personification of natural cosmic laws. Their appearance had less in common with Gods, and more in common with the stranger beasts of ancient mythical history. It reminded Gendo of the primordial things that predate Gods in various world mythologies. Typhon, Tiamat, Apep, Ymir, Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Behemoth and Cipactli were perhaps the only things in all of human myth that came close to these strange entities the book described… but… in all those stories these primordial monster were unique and usually there was only one such creature that the Gods had to face, but this book spoke of a very old religion where all the Gods were these primordial things that cannot and could not be killed or placated, any more than the tide or any other force of nature.

One of the unusual depictions of this book said that the most outstanding characteristic amongst the Outer God was that they are alive. Not that they existed, but that they were alive and aware. The terminology used even hinted at this fact being a terrible thing. It was an unusual distinction, but one worthy of note.

Continuing to read on, Gendo expected that eventually something resembling traditional gods would pop up after these… things the book referred to as Outer Gods, but as he read on Gendo had doubts when he came across another very alien related group of entities called Great Old Ones. The only way to describe these creatures was as walking abysmal horrors. While the Outer Gods seemed to be concepts and cosmic laws with form and awareness, these Great Old Ones were just things that had no right to exist in the first place. They weren't Gods in the traditional sense, they had no sphere of influence. There was no Great Old One equivalent to a God of the Sky or Thunder. No War deities or the like. They were just creatures that did exist but shouldn't. Infinitely weaker than the Outer Gods, but far more eldritch by virtue existing for no good reason. At least the Outer Gods personified certain concepts and cosmic laws. These things just are, but should not be, creatures that think and exist yet could not be reliably said to have ever been alive. Furthermore these creatures were described as being not malevolent, cruel, or even mindlessly destructive. Just completely apathetic towards human existence, or really any form of existence.

It was here among the Great Old Ones that Gendo saw a very familiar name.

"Bokrug… the Water Lizard."

Gendo froze as a shiver ran up his spine. His flesh flushed as goose pimples rose on his skin. Here it was, a name he knew all to well… and it was real… so of this thing was real… could the rest be as well?

Before Gendo could contemplate further, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He closed the book carefully as he turned around to see one of the professors looking towards him. Gendo glared at the man, who stopped walking. He shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before clearing his throat.

"You have a call. Someone named Fuyutsuki."

Gendo nodded once before standing up, taking one last glance of the book before adjusting his glasses and walking right passed the man, not even sparing him a second glance as he did so.

* * *

The streets of Tokyo-3 were dark and empty, the air choked with the funk of the dead rotting, flies buzzed around these carcasses as the familiar heat left over from Second Impact returned following the fall of Ithaqua.

It was through these shadowed streets that a malicious presence walked. Hands clasped behind his back.

"_What a lovely night_."

Nyarlathotep smiled as a great fog followed him. He looked to the corpses as stalking things crawled out from the ruins. They still wore the tattered remnants of their clothes, the last vestiges of their humanity. They however were no longer human, their desperation had lead them to feast on the flesh of those who fell to the cold. In doing so had allowed the essence of Ithaqua to twist them into cannibalistic beasts. Nyarlathotep watched as one of them crawled into the light to feast upon a rotting corpse. It possessed a greenish pallor and rubbery skin. It lifted a canine muzzle up as it let the bits of maggot infested meat to slide down its throat. Its pointed ears flickered as it rose to its full height to gaze at Nyarlathotep. It was here that Nyarlathotep smiled as he realized just who it was that he was looking at. With a dismissive gesture the Black Pharaoh uttered only one word, for words held a power unto themselves.

"_Remember_."

The beast stared for but a moment, before clutching his head. It yelped like a struck dog before it took a step on hooflike clawed feet before it released a howl in pain. Nyarlathotep watched as the emaciated creature took several breaths and taking off, releasing a mournful howl as it did so. As Nyarlathotep watched the beast scurry off to parts unknown.

Nyarlathotep nodded, before resuming his pace.

"A lovely night indeed."

* * *

Shinji watched as Misato poked at her food. She was staring at it with a glazed over look in her eyes. She didn't eat anything, she just pushed it around.

"You alright?" Asked Shinji.

Misato blinked several times in rapid succession before sitting upright.

"Wha… oh, yeah I'm fine." She said with a false smile.

Shinji rose a brow.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

Misato looked down to her food, and saw an absolute mess. The mashed potatoes had mixed with the gravy, carrots, and peas into a goop with chunks of meatloaf. The carrots were limp and soggy, making the whole thing basically inedible because EW!

"I just have a lot on my plate." Said Misato.

Shinji nodded.

"Yes I can see that, your plate looks like it hasn't even been touched, and everything had been mixed into what amounts to baby food." Said Shinji as he took a bite of his own meal.

Misato smirked.

"Well, aren't you a cheeky little thing."

"You're dodging the real issue, you know if somethings on your mind you can tell me. At the very least you can get it off your chest."

Misato stared at Shinji for a moment before she sighed.

"Fine, it's just… everytime one of these things show up, I feel so… powerless. I trained to deal with Angels, not these things."

Shinji shrugged.

"Not really much we can do about it. They're here. They aren't exactly friendly, but they are opposed to the Angels. That has to be worth something."

"Maybe." Said Misato blankly before another sigh escaped her lips.

"Look on the bright side, at least we can stop them. They aren't unbeatable… I think."

"You think huh? Well… considering the giant coral waterfall that is still producing water and the unmelting ice sculpture… Jesus what even are these things… actually… you seem to know a lot about them when you see them. You kinda… space out and start talking about them real creepy like before naming them… what's that about?"

"I honestly don't know. Which freaks me out more than I'd like to admit."

* * *

"Exactly what do you mean by not quite human Fuyutsuki?" Asked Gendo genuinely confused.

Out of everything that could have happened today, being told that the Third Child isn't "quite human" was without a doubt the last thing he expected.

"We're not sure, but Shinji possesses several strange alterations to his eyes. A transparent heat sensing membrane. Akagi seems to believe it gives him some form of thermal vision. What's worse is the Evangelion possesses the exact same mutation. That isn't even getting into the energy whips it acquired from eating parts of the Fourth Angel."

Gendo felt for a brief moment as if his heart stopped.

"Did it devour the S2 Engine?"

"Thankfully no, this… Ithaqua creature prevented it from going that far. It was almost as if it knew exactly what the S2 Engine was."

"Worrying, but ultimately irrelevant. I… may need time to think this through."

"Of course… so did you find what it was you were looking for?"

"Perhaps. I just need more time. I may need to aquire this book, but it is kept quiet safe. Apparently it's one of a handful of translated copies. The resources I expended to just read it were ridiculous, nowhere near the level of the Dead Sea Scrolls, but it came frighteningly close."

"Is this…. Oh blast… what was it called… the...Kitab al-Azif, whatever, is it really that important?"

"It named the lizard creature. Bokrug was described in near perfect detail, and I'm sure this Ithaqua will be as well. I'll return soon."

The line immediately turned quiet. Gendo could only hear the sound of shallow breathing before Fuyutsuki spoke again.

"I see...Very well."

The line ended as Gendo turned back to the room to continue reading from the strange blackened tome, an ancient book known as the Kitab al-Azif, or as it was better known, the Necronomicon.

* * *

Shinji laid alone in his bed as he held the looked at his SDAT player. He rotated it around observing each sharp angle of the plastic casing. His transparent ocular membrane slid over his eye, and he noted that through the haze of ambient heat, it was cool, if not cold.

Before all this, the SDAT was a way to shut out the world. Drown it out with song and fade away into his own little bubble. Now he just didn't feel like it. That small haven in his mind seemed just so… insignificant that he did not feel like putting in the effort.

Shinji put the SDAT on the end table as his nictitating membrane began retracted back into his sockets… only for them to slide immediately back over as his eyes crossed the window. Shinji was immediately on his feet as he saw the body heat of some clearly inhuman thing staring back at him. Shinji did not scream, he only stared back at the thing as he slowly began to notice the details of its face. It was a ghoulish creature, with an elongated yet gaunt snout. The creature slowly raised a clawed hand as it rose the window upwards, never taking its eyes off Shinji as it slowly crawled through. It landed silently before raising to its full height. Shinji stared at it, noting the tattered remains of its clothes… notably the tattered remnants of a very familiar school uniform, and a pair of broken glasses in its pocket.

"Shinji… what happened to me." It spoke with a whisper.

Shinji felt his heart stop when he recognized that voice. He took a hesitant step forward.

"Kensuke?"

The beast only nodded. Shinji shut his nicitating membrane and fully took in the new appearance of Kensuke. A spiritual presence, like a deafening heartbeat filled his mind as he was revealed knowledge of what it was he was looking at. Shinji clasp a hand at his head as Kensuke backed up into a corner, chewing at his own bloodied fingers.

"I… I couldn't help it… It was so cold, and I was so hungry… she died… I… I didn't want to do it, but… the whispers. They made me do it."

Shinji's eyes softened as he steped over to the elongated creature Kensuke had become. There was no hesitation as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Shinji… why is this happening again. You beat the angels before… why again… and what are those other things… Shinji… what am I? I… I know you know, I don't know why I know, but I do. Please Shinji, I need answers"

Shinji sighed as he pulled in Kensuke for a hug.

"I don't know fully Kensuke, but I do know some… including what you are… you're a ghoul."

Kensuke sniffed as black dusty tears fell down his cheeks, staining Shinji's shirt.

"What?"

Shinji sighed as he released Kensuke and motioned to the bed.

"Take a seat Kensuke, this… is going to be a lot to take in."

* * *

Sol churned and boiled as a living flame swam through a sea of plasma. It's name was Cthugha, a foul thing of heat and fire who desired only a blacked waste in its wake. It craved to burn and melt and sear. Yet it was chained and imprisoned here within an insignificant star. The boundless rage of Cthugha sent out solar flares as it tried to burn its chains, but failed. It raged and thrashed. Shapes of a thousand gnashing jaws flickered within the flames, and they drank in the suns plasma, craving to burn that which already burned. It did nothing but stoke its own anger and hate.

From its prison it could see the worlds that drifted in blissful ignorance around its prison. Each world just ready to be scorched and burned into ash. Cthugha writhed its flame-tips back and fourth to string along what could be called words, though it was no language that any mundane being could dare to comprehend. It spoke in forbidden curses and elder tongues as it chewed at its sightless chains with fangs of fire. Spinning infernos formed claws as it reached out into the inky blackness of space, only to be pulled back by the unseen chains and the burning ocean of plasma. It roared a foul cacophony, like an erupting volcano and crackling fires. It gazed at the worlds that were ready for blackening and charring. Fuel to be burned, yet beyond its grasp. It hated, and it struggled. Perhaps it was the countless aeons of struggling, or perhaps it was something else, but for the first time in forever, a metallic crack thundered around Cthugha, the chains loosened. The struggling intensified as the living flames readied to finally baptize all in fire. Yet the chains held firm, but it mattered little. Fire never stopped, only when all was ash would yhe burning cease, until then Cthugha raged. Ready to be free.


	9. Chain Breaker

Chain Breaker

Shinji listened to Kensuke's story, every gruesome detail, every moment his hunger pains swelled next to the dead body of another, and the desperation in his voice as he spoke of the whispers of a thing that only made it worse.

He had committed the ultimate taboo. To alleviate his hunger, even for a moment, he partook of human flesh. With every bite he hated himself more, and with that deed he was damned. His body shifted, and over the course of a few days, he became something less than human… but also something more.

He was cursed, of that there was no doubt. His form was tall, thin, lanky, and ghoulish. His face was that of a ravenous dog, aone with translucent skin amd sunken hollowed eyes. His fingers had become black wicked crescent claws, and his feet were somewhere between a hoof and a paw. He was a ghoul now, a carrion feeder who could only stomach rotting meat and marrow, but as a ghoul he was strong, far stronger than his emaciated appearance would otherwise hint at. He would also possess a level of stealth and swiftness no human could match.

Lesser than human, but also something more.

Kensuke finished his tale as he slunk to a nearby chair, he crouched on it as his claws clicked against the wood. Shinji stood. His nicitating membranes opening and closing, an action that made Kensuke state in bewilderment.

"What happened to you?"

"I met someone, I don't know what he is, not really, but he's powerful in ways words cannot adequately describe."

Kensuke quirked his head.

"Do you suppose he could help me?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. He's… not like us, or anyone else for that matter. He's not human, and never was. Still, how do you remember the Angels? That stuff happened in another time."

Kensuke sniffed as he turned to the window. His eyes glowed like a cats in the dim light before he looked back to Shinji.

"I saw a man walking the streets, he ignored the bodies and the smell of the dead. Something about him was off, shadows moved clung to him in weird ways. Almost like black paint. He looked at me, and said remember… and I did. I remembered everything Shinji, even the times when this stuff with the Angels already happened."

Shinji hummed to himself as he thought on that.

"That was probably him."

"The not human guy?" Asked Kensuke.

Shinji nodded.

"I see. Things are gonna be different now… I wonder if anyone else remembers." Asked Kensuke.

"Until now, that thought never crossed my mind, but if you remember, and I remember, it's not that much of a stretch that other people do as well."

Kensuke scratched his chin as he wondered that for a minute.

"What about Toji?"

"I… can't be sure, but..." Said Shinji before he closed his jaw and looked to the floor.

"Oh… I…." Said Shinji before turning his head back to Kensuke.

Kensuke looked to Shinji with a confused stare, before he remembered that this time, things had already gone very differently.

"Oh god." Said Kensuke as he grasped at what remained of his hair.

"Sakura is… dead."

Shinji looked out his window at the night sky, and knew it was far too late to behave irrationally, even considering the circumstances.

"Tomorrow." Said Shinji.

Kensuke turned to look at Shinji with a confused gaze.

"What?"

"It's too late for me to be wandering the streets, but tomorrow we can go and find Toji. School is indefinitely closed anyway. I'll skip on Eva training, and we'll go as first light."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"The world is ending Kensuke, and I am far too valuable to the machinations of old fearful men who want to taste even a drop of divinity. What is the worst they can do to me when at the moment I am their last hope for immortality."

Kensuke thought on it for a moment before nodding.

"Fine… but what about me?"

"Where are the other ghouls?"

"They hide in the outskirts by day, only coming out at night. The sun… hurts my eyes now."

"Then stick to the shadows, when you see me leave, just follow me. I think you'll find your new form will make you exceptionally skilled at hiding where no one will see you."

Kensuke sighed, it was a strange sound his more canine-like throat produced, but he accepted and gave a sharp nod before he turned to the window, and crawled back outside. It took only moments before he disappeared, and even with his thermal vision, Shinji found it hard to find Kensuke as he stalked off to parts unknown.

He closed the window, staring out at a dead city, and hoped beyond hope that Toji was still alive.

* * *

Toji Suzuhara sat in a catatonic state as he stared with half lidded eyes at the unfamiliar ceiling of this hospital. When the cold had struck, he aimlessly wandered to the bunkers with dozens of others. He saw them die as the food slowly ran out. He sat motionless even as others succumbed to their hunger and fed on the others. He didn't care, even the whispers couldn't make him move. When the search and rescue teams found him, he was barely alive, malnourished to an insane degree. He didn't fight them when they put him on the stretcher, nor when they inserted the IV into his arm. He just sat, and thought. He remembered his sisters funeral, and the grief it left him in. The scar upon his very being. It only spiraled down from there.

He saw people devolve into animals, their bodies shifting as they fed on others. Even this did nothing more than highlight the fact that life was just a chaotic mess of pain and sorrow. What point was there to clinging to a life with only himself and no one else. Everyone was dead, his sister, his friends, everyone. So he sat, alone in a dark room. Wondering if maybe by the mercy of whatever God there was out there that he would just fall asleep and never wake up.

"_Oh, and why would you expect such a thing to be a mercy?_"

For the first time since Sakura's funeral, Toji felt something other than despair. It was a strange feeling, and not a positive one. Turning slightly, Toji saw a man that was not a man standing over him, a tall and imposing figure who stood with an air of mystery about him as he gazed down upon him.

"_Death is no mercy, for what comes afterwards is far more terrible._" Said the figure as he sat at the foot of the hospital bed.

Toji didn't see the figure move, one moment he stood, the next he sat. Yet even still the figure looked to him.

"_There is no sweet oblivion after you are gone. While it is true that there is no "divine plan" for anyone or anything, that doesn't necessarily mean you just cease to be. You see, those who die still linger, they stain the world and go to nothing. There is no light at the end of the tunnel, there will be only darkness_."

"Will there be peace?" Asked Toji.

"_There will be only Darkness_."

Toji stared at the figure. Not sure what he meant. It was with a brief touch, a simple brushing of fingers across Toji's mind that he understood.

"_What did you see_?" Asked the figure.

"Nothing..." Said Toji, and then, with growing horror, "Oh God, there's nothing!"

"_Exactly. That my dear Toji was Darkness, or to call it by its true name, Magnum Tenebrosum, my brother. It is a place that is also an entity, an exceedingly strange entity that personifies all that does not exist, this includes both itself, and the dead, for the Darkness is the antithesis of all things that Are, for it is Not_."

"But… but you said we linger after death."

"_Yes, the soul lingers, but the mind wanders. Interesting it is not, that your kind believe the soul and the mind to be one and the same, when it couldn't be further from the truth. Your soul is tangible, it exists, your awareness and sapience however, in a sense, both do and do not. What you call your mind is merely a consequence of neurons firing, this simultaneous state of your self awareness both existing and not existing falls under the domain of my brother the Darkness, but only after you die, before you die, your mind falls under my domain, for I am indistinguishable from thought itself. When you die, your brain and body rots, thus severing the link between mind, body, and soul. The body becomes dust, the soul becomes a shade, one with a psychic echo of the mind that made you… you. The mind however… the mind wanders to that cold, dark, and quiet place named Magnum Tenebrosum_."

Toji felt the gooseflesh rise as the figure seemed to close in, trapping him in its inescapable, oppressive, and invasive presence. Looking into the face of that horrid presence was a glimpse of something vaster, more timeless, and deeper than any ocean. And it was old, old beyond his ability to comprehend. It was old when it saw oceans rise, continents shift and mountains crumble. It was old even before the Earth had begun to congeal from gas and dust. It was old when the entire universe was but the size of a subatomic particle. It was looking into that face that Toji understood that he knew nothing, and wished he knew less.

"_Imagine if you will a darkness unlike any ever known, darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. An all encompassing shadow not cast by any natural light, one that is almost tangible. Now imagine an oppressive silence so absolute that even your own thoughts are but the faintest of echoes, a silence where there is only a waking sleep and endless weeping none may hear in that place where it's always quiet. Your memories will fade there as the days move on without you and you are slowly forgotten by the living. Let us not forget the cold as well, for it is also very cold, a foul cold that seeps into you, so cold it is that you know you will never feel warmth again. It's so cold it should hurt, but it doesn't. You will wish it hurt, just so you could feel something, know that you are alive, but you don't and you're not. It's a barren, cold, and dark place where you can never make peace with your state of being and you will not be alone, for there are others there, but you cannot see them even if they were right in front of you, you cannot hear them even as they scream, and you cannot feel them, even should they pass right through you. You will never find meaning in that place, and it is there that you will wait after you die, you will wait until Azathoth awakens, only then will you truly cease to be, or perhaps not. None know the totality of what will happen to us after the Daemon Sultan wakes, not even I. I only know the broad strokes of what will happen, not the finer details_."

"That can't be it, my… my sister is..."

"_Oh there are other possibilities..._" Interrupted the figure "..._if your will is strong, then perhaps you can keep your mind tethered to your soul and become a shadow of your former self. Doing so you can perhaps possess another to remain living and stave off the eventual nothing for as long as possible, much like the souls of the mothers within the Evangelions, or perhaps you can tether your mind to your own dead body, one bereft of a soul and remain completely conscious within your own corpse, you might even be able to animate your own soulless body if that's any consolation, but that is not a guarantee, either way should your mind linger within your own corpse, you will experience everything that happens to your body as it rotted away in excruciating and agonizing detail, but compared to the nothing, your pain will be bliss, perhaps you won't believe it to be so at the time, but when your body is dust, and you finally are cast into that cold dark nothing, you will wish to feel the pain and torment of rotting once more, because in the nothing there is no pain, no harm... and no hope, and every second of that eternity is its own eternity. It's already too late child, your only hope was to never have been born, but you were, and for that your fate was sealed._"

"But… why, why is it like that? Does… does God hate us?"

There was a sound. It may have been iron nails scraping on rock or perhaps it was the rattling of teeth and bones, but despite the alien nature of that sound, Toji somehow knew it was laughter. A noxious laughter, a mocking laughter.

"_No child, you and yours are too small to hate. The true force behind the universe is far worse than that, there are things out there, things that will trample and destroy all you hold dear without even giving you the dignity of hatred. These are things far worse than Evil. At least evil has a form, and a voice, and a purpose, however depraved. Perhaps some good can even come out of evil, a terrible deed against someone weaker may lead others to act in order to ensure that such a deed never be perpetrated again, more importantly evil always contains within itself the possibility of its own redemption. The point is that evil still values something, even if that something is power, its goals, or itself... but these Things, these Things are not evil, they are far worse than that. They wouldn't even notice you or any among your kind as they tore you asunder. They see no value to your existence, your plights, your joy, or your soul, and they find that the universe you call home is not valuable enough to intentionally conquer, rule, or destroy, but destroy it they will, not because they want to, not because they can, but because they will, they will destroy it, and they never would have even noticed that they did so. You wouldn't get the mercy of a memory, because the forces at work are not good, not evil, they just Are_."

"Then… then why is death just… that horrid nothing?"

"_Because it is. It did not have to be so, but through no fault of anyone or anything… it is_."

Toji stared back at the figure, his hope gone, the very foundations of his life shattered. He saw the truth now, the horrible god awful truth, and it scared him, scared him in ways he couldn't adequately explain. Toji knew now what the strange things were that fought against the Angels and drowned his sister, he knew now why those things got under his skin in ways nothing else could, it wasn't the creatures themselves, it was the betrayal they represented. They were clear proof that the universe is not and never was benevolent, that was just a lie he told himself. The universe just was, yet despite that, there was now something else in Toji, a new fear. The universe may be uncaring, but at least it wasn't that nothing after death. Between life and death, both options were horrible, but at least life had something. Sure, his blissful ignorance was shattered, and he wondered if he could ever wake up in the morning again without screaming, but if he was alive, at least he could scream, and that was better than nothing.

"What do I do?"Asked Toji.

In response, the figure placed its hand upon Toji's head.

"_Remember_."

And he did.

* * *

Ramiel, the Angel of Thunder looked over the data it had taken in from its fallen siblings. Each observation revealed certain geometric inconsistencies best described as impossible. Parts of the entities fought by Sachiel and Shamshel existed beyond the X,Y,and Z axis. Not time as a fourth dimension, but instead a fourth spatial dimension in addition to time, one along a fourth spatial ana and kata axis. Ramiel observed that these entities seemed to obey normal Euclidean geometry at first, but upon closer inspection, that was not the case as you ascended, even though it should still have been. Even an entity occupying more than four dimensions should still follow traditional Euclidean geometry… unless those dimensions were curved, which they undoubtedly were. Still, Ramiel could not tell if these higher dimensional entities understandings of the material world was so absolute that even Angels could not even begin to understand how they work, or if these beings used genuine magic. For the sake of it's observations, Ramiel chose the former explanation.

Constantly shifting internal facets of crystalline fractals spiraled within its womb as it prepared its own birth. Ramiel attempted to move itself in the direction of ana and kata, but it was a being descended from the fruit of life, not knowledge. It calculated, but much like a computer it had no real comprehension of its own calculations, it was intelligent, but it had no capacity for abstract thought, and was limited to a purely heuristic method of learning. As such its trial and error attempts failed, and its crystalline structure shattered momentarily before reforming. However with each failure, Ramiel slowly learned more.

Through its countless calculations, Ramiel learned to create an area within itself that was much larger than the actual internal volume. These innards of the crystal structures was itself composed of sharp, geometric and compressed shapes. It did so by exploiting the nature of 3-D space, and managed to compress space outside of itself and using that to expand space within itself. Outwardly it would appear to a humans eye as a simple octahedron several hundred meters in diameter, inside however was a greater volume that was itself made from an overlapping lattice of geometric fractals and liquid crystalline ichor, all of which orbited the internal S2 Engine.

Ramiel escaped its womb, and rose into the sky as it sang, the melancholic notes caused its shape to shift from an octahedron, to a small stellated dodecahedron, then a mandala formed from a dozen crystalline wedges orbiting around a Heptagrammic cuploid with its S2 Engine at the center, which discharged a mighty tempest of singing lightning and a thunderous cacophony, before changing back into a translucent octahedron. Each crystalline shift of movement was followed by an ethereal crystallophone-like song of high-pitched choral shrieks.

Then, Ramiel looked again to these new adversaries from higher planes of existence. It was here, upon this highest plane, everything Ramiel did not know, but struggled to understand. The Angel of Lightning ran new calculations as it twisted space around it once more. It sang a tone like a monotonous glass flute as it gazed past a 4th Dimension into more and more dimensions, each one far stranger than the one preceding it. Then, it glimpsed a shadow of totally. It was a thousand thousand planes, each one surrounded by a thousand thousand more, on and on into the greatest infinity there would ever be. All of these planes were a great many spiralling spheres of spacetime circling around infinity in hypnotic displays only capable of being visualized via abstract mathematics. Then Ramiel gazed beyond the spheres to a nucleus at the center of all, and Ramiel saw… everything. Life and death, order and chaos, the beginning and the end. All that was and would ever be and all that never was and would never be was laid before it. With this premonition, Ramiel finally understood.

The crystalline lattice work flowed like water as it extended upwards and downwards. Its shifting was slow and methodical as it finally knew what shape to take to perhaps beat this unforeseen adversary their kind now faced. It was a form it had chosen with a highest symmetry, its faces were congruent kites that were symmetrically staggered. The form possessed an arrangement of vertices around an axis of symmetry. It chose a form of 2n kites as faces, 4n Edges, and 2n + 2 Vertices. A quadrilateral with no parallel sides.

Ramiel finished its shifts, and floating above its own discarded womb was a shape surrounded by a brilliant and radiant light that danced and skimmed across the glass-like surface of Ramiel in a serpentine way, like an aurora borealis. This was the form chosen by Ramiel, an ethereal diamond, a prismatic crystalline fractal, a Shining Trapezohedron.

* * *

Gendo had often wondered if the fantastical was real. There was no doubt in his mind that the Angels were not truly celestial beings, but rather exceedingly strange entities that lived in the blank spaces of human knowledge. The Angels were absolutely based on science, simply science that humanity had yet to fully understand. Part of his goals before they even showed up was to ensure that some of those blind spots in their knowledge was illuminated.

Yet despite that there was always a traitorous part of his mind that wondered if there were things that humanity never really could understand. If maybe there was some mystical part of nature that would forever remain as such. Something immune to the scientific method. Gendo never fully entertained these thoughts, but recent events had changed that.

These new creatures were much too strange to be life as we know it, yet simultaneously they were far too familiar to be anything else. Bokrug was undoubtedly lizard-like in appearance, and the images of Ithaqua were ape-like in appearance. Yet there was qualities to these things that defied explanation, amd even understanding them seemed dangerous, demonstrated when Makoto Hyuga saw… something that made him drown on dry land.

Looking down to the book, Gendi couldn't help but wonder if this millenia old tome was filled with truth, or the mother of all coincidences. He hoped for the latter, but feared that it was the former. Why had that strange old man lead him here, for what purpose?

"A book filled with only horror without a shred of hope."

"And what good is hope?"

Gendo blinked as he immediately turned around to see the same old man, Mr. Noon standing behind him, still with his dog Gaul at his side.

"Mr. Noon, I had wondered when I would be seeing you again."

The old man nodded in a stilted fashion.

"Apologies, I had buisness to attend to." Said the old man as he moved to a nearby seat.

Mr. Noon sat unnaturally stiff and still, not in any way that made the ild man seem uncomfortable, but rather as if he were a corpse stricken with rigor mortis. Gendo however was more curious as to what it was the man said before.

"What exactly do you mean by 'what good is hope'?" Asked Gendo sternly as he adjusted his glasses.

If nothing else, it was an odd sentiment to see no value in hope. However as the old man wondered to that question, Gendo noticed that Mr. Noon's eyes, which seemed to be sky blue this time, had no shine in the light. Their color was brilliant, beautiful even, but there was something about those eyes that made Gendo think he was not using them to see, instead they were just decorations. Gendo didn't know why he felt as if that were the case, but he did, and it made his skin crawl.

"Recall if you will the story of Pandora's Box Mr. Ikari, it was meant to hold all the evils of the world, and when it was open they came spilling out, but one evil remained, do you know what it was?"

"Hope, I am familiar with the story. Yet I never saw Hope as evil, my interpretation was that hope remained in the box, and thus remained with humanity."

This was not the conversation Gendo expected to have when he saw Mr. Noon again. This scenario played out many times in Gendo's head, for he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he would meet the Old Man again, but not a single thing about it went the way Gendo had expected.

"Good Mr. Ikari, very good, but think of what you are saying. The evils of the world required the box open to be spilled out to infest humanity, hope remained, trapped within. Your interpretation causes me to wonder why this good hope was in the jar of evils in the first place." Said Mr. Noon as he stroked his beard.

Gendo listened, but he was looking at the dog. Gaul he believed it was called. There was an unatural quietness to the fog. Gendo had noticed that in their previous meeting, but before he had dismissed ot as paranoia or some mental quirk, a misfiring of neurons… but seeing the dog again, Gendo was sure that the dog could not make a sound, even if it tried. Almost as if it were not really there. Yet Gendo ignored it as he thought on what Mr. Noon had said, and Gendo found that he had no answer. It was true that Pandora's Box was filled with the worlds ills… so why was hope in it. He never looked into the myth too much, only enough to understand the surface level meaning of the story, but thinking on it… he supposed that it dis nt really make sense.

Mr. Noon nodded his stilted nod before continuing.

"I expected as much. Is the imprisonment of hope inside the jar a benefit for humanity, or a further bane? Perhaps none can say for certain, and we all have our own interpretation, would you like to hear mine?"

Gendo laced his fingers and nodded.

"Put simply I believe hope is the greatest evil of all. It causes people to try and overcome struggles and suffering, but in reality, they would always hope and suffer for longer then they would without hope. Hope prolongs suffering, but hope is still trapped in the box, as such false hope is the only hope humans have. Hope is an evil that could only exist in a hopeless world. If the world were perfect, then we would have no need for hope."

"An interesting interpretation, but sadly one I cannot accept." Said Gendo.

"Of course you can't, you are hopelessly human." Said Mr. Noon simply.

"Then what would you recommend when times are hopeless?"

"Acceptance at ones situation. Accept that things happen as they do, but do not despair, for even in the darkest of times, there is always a silver lining if one looks in the right place, and this is true wether one hopes for it or not. All we can do Mr. Ikari is move forward, we all suffer, but this is just the way things are. No point in despairing at reality."

Gendo rose a brow at that, but immediately dismissed it. Hope was all he had. Hope that his plans would work, hope that he would one day have Yui in his arms again. Without that… no Gendo refused to think those traitorous thoughts.

"Why are you here? I doubt it's to discuss mythology."

There was something about the old man that made Gendo think he were… disappointed. It wasn't a look or anything of that nature, but an air of pity and disappointment. Still, it passed quickly, and Mr. Noon began to speak.

"True enough Mr. Ikari, true enough. I am here for a different reason. I see you have found the book. How far have you read?" Asked Mr. Noon as he pointed to the Necronomicon.

Gendo turned to the book, once more his mind filled with the horrid things that book spoke of.

"Not very, there are… unfortunate implications if even part of that book is true."

"I must insist you continue reading. If you are to defeat these entities, you will need more than a mechanical monster you can barely control."

Gendo narrowed his eyes as he turned to Mr. Noon.

"We control them well enough."

"For now perhaps, but for how long? Even now they are a force of nature you can only just barely control, and only for so long. How long before you lose that control?"

"We won't."

"Then tell me, was Unit 01 acquiring new abilities by feeding on the flesh of an Angel intentional?"

Gendo froze, he had only just learned of this fact himself, he could not know how it was this man could also know about it if he were here. Gendo suspected there was something more to Mr. Noon than meets the eye, and even the niggling doubt in his mind that this man was not human returned once again into his mind, but he suppressed that thought.

"Think of what I said Mr. Ikari, and continue reading. The answers you seek are there, and perhaps even a solution to a far greater problem." Said Mr. Noon as he left, his dog following loyally right behind him.

* * *

Cthugha the living flame was more than a simple fire, it was a being that burned infinitely and without fuel or emissions. It required no fuel to burn, for the spontaneous ignition of its birth ensured that so long as there was something to burn, it would live. Its purpose, its sole reason for being was to burn all that could burn. Yet despite this, the adversaries of the Old Ones had locked it away, and prevented it from accomplishing the only goal it knew, the only purpose it would ever need.

For aeons Cthugha was trapped, and for aeons its fires rose. Being trapped in such a way, the Living Flame was barely able to send out even a small spark of an aspects of its undying heat. While it was shackled, it watched as the universe continued onwards towards a cold oblivion, bereft of burning, and as time passed, its pure, unalloyed hate grew. Hate that Cthugha had let fester and boil within itself. Hate that served as just more fuel for lapping of flames, flames that could only be quenched by the homicidal relief of endless crackling fires, boiling seas, and smoldering earth. For the countless epochs it was chained, Cthugha evolves from a being of fire to a monstrous force of pure burning scorn.

It hated that life grew unburned, and as long as Cthugha could despise them so, it couldn't be defeated, and even these sightless chains did little more than ensured that if nothing else, the fire rose higher.

The living fire struggled as the flames licked at the chains, it felt the chains give just a bit, and redoubled its efforts, pushing as much raw hate as it could into its thrashing. It relished the hate twisting within it, sustained itself on anger born of loathing for the breathing kindling that called itself life. It was with this haye that allowed Cthugha to pass the threshold.

Then the chains were sundered. Cthugha was freed along with a coronal mass ejection. Within the particle flow of ejected plasma was a foul whirlwind of radiant fire, one far brighter than even the sun behind it.

Cthugha stretched its flaming tentacles outward as it saw the pale blue dot floating in the abyss. The fire crackled and intensified with the craving to ignite all in its path. It wanted to find life, the children of Shub-Niggurath, and it desired to see their skin blacken and blister and melt off their bones. All was kindling to be scorched under a hellish heat that leaves only glassy sheets the size of continents and the smear of ash. Cthugha would ignite all it could to finally fulfil a burning desire within its very being to ensure that entire chunks of the planets would aglow with searing orange flames visible from as far away above these worlds as conceivably possible. It would feed and grow, until it reduced earth to a barren wasteland of ash, then when there was nothing left to burn, it would move on to the next world, and when that one was filled with the stench of sulfur and decay emanating from every nook and cranny, it would move on to the next, until all the worlds in creation were wreathed in a single undying firestorm. Nothing would stop it as all light except for that of Cthugha itself was snuffed out.

Cthugha had but one vague passing that could be called a thought. If the universe could survive the burning, then it deserves to. If it can't, then it deserves to die.


	10. The Hateful Sun

**The Hateful Sun**

Shinji's boots crunched through the packed snow. While the defeat of Ithaqua had melted most of it, a few sheets of white persisted even as the temperature rose higher. Which was strange as a few weeks had passed already, but beyond that, what was strange to him was just how snow was so… weird. He didn't notice it before since he was in the Eva at the time, but there was something so serenely satisfying about the crunch of snow below your feet. Since Second Impact, snow was a thing of the past, and looking at it now, Shinji couldn't help but feel sad at its loss. With each step, Shinji realized that this was not just his first time seeing snow, but most likely it was probably the last time he would ever see snow. Perhaps in another world, and another time, there was a Shinji who grew up in a world where the greed of old men wouldn't destroy the world. Maybe that Shinji got to even see snow every winter. It was, if nothing else, a comforting thought.

Shinji observed his surroundings as he walked, attempting to see if he could detect Kensuke following him. It was morning, and there were very few people walking around at the moment, perhaps a dozen, if even that. He discreetly used his secondary eye-lids to see trace heat signatures in the more obvious places to hide, but as far as he could tell, nothing was following him, yet even still occasionally he would feel that subtle tug at the back of his mind, that inexplicable sensation that someone was staring at him. He took it as confirmation that Kensuke was there, even if he couldn't see him.

Shinji continued forward towards his destination. Toji's home. A simple apartment building not that far away from his own. Shibji doubted he would be there, but it was a good place to start. Taking the next turn Shinji made his way towards the apartment. As he made his way into the building, he checked his surroundings again, still seeing nothing. He continued up the stairs to the apartment, his foot falls echoed around the halls as he stood before the door, ready to knock before he heard the sliding of a knock and the turning of the doorknob. Shinji was somewhat taken aback by the sudden action, at least until the door opened just a bit and a familiar voice filled the air.

"There's no one here." Said Kensuke.

Shinji rose a brow as he opened the door enough to slip in and close it behind him. Then he looked to Kensuke.

"How did you get in here?"

"Well I can't exactly use the front door, the back window was unlocked."

"Were you even following me, or were you waiting here?"

"Following you… why?"

"Just… you're really good at not being seen. Far better at it than I expected."

Kensuke smiled… or at least attempted to considering his canine like jaws.

"Really? Cool." Said Kensuke.

Shinji smirked as he began looking around the room. Motes of dust were drifting slowly in the air, glowing like embers as they were caught in the warm hues of the sunrise emanating from the nearby window. A vision flashed in Shinji's mind. He saw embers rising into an angry red sky, the billowing smoke of rot and ruin as fires roared and screams echoed in the distance. Shinji closed his eyes with a sharp intake of air into his lungs as he turned away from the window.

"You ok?" Asked Kensuke.

"Yeah… just… a bad feeling." Said Shinji as he continued to look around the room.

The air was filled with a stale stench. The apartment was barren, and seemed to have been that way for a while. Shinji scratched his chin as he put his hands in his pockets and walked around the place. He fanned himself with the collar of his shirt as he noticed that it felt almost as if the temperature rose, but otherwise he ignored it.

"I don't see any obvious signs of useage. Not for a few weeks at the very least." Said Shinji as he opened the pantry, seeing that most of the foodstuff within was untouched.

"Well… he wasn't here, that's for sure. There's still food." Said Shinji.

Kensuke sniffed the air, causing his snout to wrinkle and his fangs to poke out from his lips.

"I don't smell anything either. Airs a bit stale, but no scent of anyone being here for a while... So I guess he was in a shelter when the storm started."

"Most likely." Agreed Shinji as he closed the pantry door.

"So what now?"

"Deduction. If he wasn't here, and you can't get even a scent then that means after Ithaqua was defeated and this mess was over he didn't come back. I think… the most likely explanation is he died."

Kensuke barked.

"What!?"

"It's a possibility we have to consider."

Kensuke narrowed his eyes.

"I refuse to believe Toji would go out like that. He probably just… I don't know, maybe he got hurt."

Shinji hummed as he took one last look around.

"If he was in a shelter, and did survive, he probably would be severely malnourished… he could be at a hospital."

"Then let's go." Said Kensuke immediately.

Shinji rose a brow.

"I don't think your current visage would go unnoticed in a place where there is going to be a lot of people."

Kensuke's shoulders slouched as he looked down to his claws. His stared at them for a moment before they fell to his sides.

"That just is not fair."

"Few things are… still… maybe we can do something about it."

Kensuke turned slowly to Shinji. His eyes squinting while the rest of his face was otherwise somewhat blank.

"Shinji… I don't think there's a cure for being a creepy hairless werewolf… hyena… wendigo… thing." Said Shinji.

Shinji shrugged.

"You know, I was God once, anything's possible."

Kensuke blinked

"Wha..?"

"Remember when everyone melted into LCL in the alternate timeline… yeah that happened because I kinda was God."

Kensuke quirked his head.

"Is that what happened? I thought someone spiked my drink with LSD and I had a nervous breakdown and a sudden case of schizophrenia."

"Nope."

…

"Don't become God Shinji… apparently you suck at it."

"No arguments here." Said Shinji with a shrug.

Kensuke nodded before immediately looking back to his claws.

"Well… if you do find a cure, you let me know, but I won't be holding my breath. Still if Toji is in a hospital, you can still see him. I can wait till he gets out."

Shinji frowned, something about that sentence made him feel as if there was some cause for concern.

"You sure? I mean… you have known him far longer than I have."

"I really don't have much of a choice. It's fine, just tell him I'm worried about him. All this… stuff happening is bad enough, but his sister is dead. He's not in a good place right now. He's gonna need us, because we're probably all he has left."

"You do have a point… are you're sure Kensuke."

"I am… I think I'll wait here. The sun's too bright anyway. Plus the freezer went out, there was meat in there, it smells rotten, and I am starving."

"You seem nonchalant about eating spoiled meat." Said Shinji without a hint of judgement, but rather curiosity.

Kensuke shrugged.

"Trust me Shinji, if you could smell what I do, you wouldn't be saying that."

* * *

Shinji exhaled while fanning himself off. It was brutally hot outside, even comparing with the standards of before. The temperature had risen to an irritable level. Sweat drenched his clothes and clung to his hair. The sweat even stung his eyes as it poured down his face. Harsh rays of sunlight shone down over the city, heating the asphalt below, and causing a heat haze that made the shimmer and the city appear to wave and bend like water.

Shinji continued walking, right towards the hospital. It was strange to see that even still some if the snow from before persisted, even in this sweltering weather. He assumed perhaps that it wasn't normal snow. It was indeed melting, not like the statue, but it was melting far slower than it should have been.

"_It's merely an echo_."

Shinji turned to see that Nyarlathotep was walking alongside him.

"Huh?"

"_The snow, it melts slower because it hold an echo of Ithaqua's essence within it. Though as with echoes they are fleeting things, it won't last much longer. Especially not now_."

"I see, but I take it you didn't come here to answer my mild curiosity about the snow."

Nyarlathotep smiled.

"_You would be correct. I'm here for a different reason, my little investment. Merely something to inform you on. The power of words. A power you will soon need."_

"Power of words?" Asked Shinji in genuine confusion.

"_Are you familiar with the saying Sticks and Stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me_?" Asked Nyarlathotep, even though Shinji knew that the Outer God already knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah." Said Shinji.

"_Indeed, well that saying is factually incorrect. Words can indeed break bones, and they can do so much more."_

That… was a somewhat alien concept to Shinji. Beyond enabling the spreading of ideas and communication, Shinji couldn't think of Words beyond a method by which information is passed from individual to individual. Words having power themselves just sounded… wrong.

"_And yet it is true. It matters not if one speaks Japanese, English, Russian, or the Eldritch Tongue, so long as words can be spoken, they possess power, you can imbue any word with power. It merely requires the word itself be spoken in the proper context. What makes the Eldritch Tongue as powerful as it is is the fact that it strips words to their absolute most literal ideal, as such each word spoken in the Eldritch Tongue always is spoken in the proper context_."

"Ok… weird but ok." Said Shinji.

_"It goes beyond this Shinji, Words can break, bend, cut, and shape reality for they are indistinguishable from reality. The planet upon which we stand and the universe within which this world drifts were and are shaped by an endless stream of words. The universe was created with a Word, and the universe shall end with but Word. Words are only limited by the one who speaks them. Every word in every language is a gift, a curse, an idea, and most importantly a weapon. Once a word is spoken, if it is spoken correctly, will manifest. The universe wraps around you, your existence bends space and time around you, and when you speak, the universe listens, for Yog-Sothoth hear all and sees all."_

"I still don't understand. How can words themselves have power?"

"_Because all words are the same. They are fragments of a greater language. You see Shinji there is only one language, but as with any living thing it can be broken down and it can mutate, but it's still the same entity."_

"Wait… are you saying that Language itself is alive?"

"_Not only is it alive Shinji, but it has a name, currently it goes by Magnum Innominandum or as most know it, The Nameless Mist. It is called Nameless Mist for convenience. Its Name is not lost, its Name is every letter, word, sentence, song, and beyond, all strung together to form an entity who personifies all that is, for words and reality are indistinguishable from one another. All language is a part of his name and from it came its progeny, Yog-Sothoth, who is space and time. All words are apart of Magnum Innominandum, and when Yog-Sothoth hears his fathers name, even just a fragment, he makes it so, for reasons entirely his own. There are words your kind have yet to discover, but all words are the same. Whether they are spoken or not. So long as they can be understood."_

The mere idea boggled Shinji's mind. That all language was a creature whose sole purpose for being was to personify everything that exists. An entity who was every word, in every language. Spoken or otherwise. It was a ludicrous idea, but Shinji still wondered.

"So I think I get it, but how do I use words to do anything meaningful? Cause I'm not going to lie that sounds very useful."

"_Most go mad from the power that words possess. Are you sure you're willing to risk it?"_

"Eh, sure. Maybe it's just me, but I don't get this whole existential horror at the unknown that drives people insane. The existential horror of insignificance isn't all that horrifying, being pretty easy to ignore and all that. Personally I think those who do go insane have an inflated view of themselves and can't stand the idea of not being special."

Nyarlathotep smiled much… much wider than his face should have been able to contain. The corners of his lips seemed to be behind his head, but it only lasted for a moment before Nyarlathotep once more assumed a normal human visage.

_"I knew I chose right when I picked you, regardless, to contextualize a word, you must first strip it to its absolute meaning. For example, the word "Fire". Think of the feel of heat in your skin, think of the warmth it can bring, think of the smell of ash, think of the feel of being burned, think of everything only associated with Fire, clear your mind of any other mental noise that could interfear. When your mind is only focused on fire, and nothing else, then you speak the word, and it becomes._"

"If it were that simple, then how come no one has figured this out before?"

_"Oh, some have, but humans can only just barely clear their minds. Some get close and even manipulate reality, but they don't even notice because the word they used wouldn't have any obvious effects noticeable to them. It is difficult for a human to fully dedicate their mind to a single idea that would have tangible results, but it isn't impossible. This is why many human sorcerers use the eldritch tongue, for it is closer to the true name of the Nameless Mist, but it is merely a crutch in this regard, and even it requires some context to work properly. You wouldn't want to speak the word 'Fire' and unintentionally combust._"

"I think I could do without burning to death. Thank you very much."

Nyarlathotep nodded.

_"Such is the dangers of the Eldritch Tongue, it's a language very open to interpretation if you aren't fluent in it. Regardless, you have an advantage with using words as power. Your mind does not function as other humans do, but you are always thinking of other things. You allow your mind to wander, but you can do it much more easily than most. Just remember, when you are at the end of your rope, and you feel like there is nothing left you can do, simply clear your mind, and speak."_

Shinji was about to ask something else, but as sweat flowed into his eyes, he closed them and began to rub them. When he finally was able to see again, he saw that Nyarlathotep was gone. Shinji sighed as he continued on his way to the hospital. He wiped the sweat from his brow, moving onward as he thought on what he had been told.

Upon some introspection, Shinji stopped walking and went to a pile of snow. He pulled a handful out from it and closed his eyes. Focusing only on the sensation of cold on his hand and the almost pleasant burn it left in this blistering heat. He thought of the chill from before when Ithaqua came. He cleared his mind of everything else. Unconsciously he loosened his grip as snow and water slipped between his fingers. He continued to focus, thinking of the chill of ice, even as he suffered in heat. He stopped for a moment, but he didn't open his eyes. He just kept thinking. He ignored the heat, pushed it from his mind. Focused only on the ghost of a feeling he had from the ice that was once in his hands. He thought of that feeling and the cold. He thought of how ice could burn and sting and freeze and kill, but also how it could bring relief on a hot day. He then opened his eyes.

"Cold." Said Shinji.

He opened his eyes, and still felt very hot. He closed his eyes and sighed. Completely oblivious to the visible breath vapor that escaped his lungs. Shinji opened his eyes as he continued towards the hospital, idly noticing that the sky seemed to be a slightly more orange color.

Then, the lights in every building began to flicker, and the already unbearable heat rose just a little bit more. Shinji froze as he felt a strange presence intrude into the day, an oppressive and hateful feeling of utter disdain that invasively gnawed at the back of his mind. Flashes of a charred and scorched landscape filled his mind as sweat poured from his skin. Every breath he took burned his lungs and after a moment he found his eyes began to sting. A fog fell over the land, a dry all encompassing fog that smelled faintly of smoke. It was only after flakes fell onto him that Shinji realized that this was not a fog, but falling ash.

Shinji dropped everything as he headed towards the nearest NERV entrance. He had no doubt in his mind that something horrible was invited to this world, and was following in the footsteps of Bokrug and Ithaqua. He could only pray that he could get there in time to stop it before it destroyed all he held dear.

* * *

Ritsuko made her way to the bridge as fast as she could as the lights flickered around her. The automatic doors opened as she crossed the threshold.

"What is going on?" She yelled.

"Solar Flare. It is messing with the electronics, not enough for a full on blackout, but more than enough to cause a brief disturbance world wide." Said Maya.

Ritsuko took a sigh of relief. It wasn't exactly good news, but a comparatively mundane solar flare was much, much more preferable than another one of those things. Ritsuko at the very least knew what to do in this sort of situation.

"Hold on… um Doc, I'm getting elevated temperatures from down town… like really elevated. I think it's on fire." Said Aoba.

"On fire? Are the cameras up yet?" Asked Ritsuko.

"Hold in a moment. They're rebooting...aaaaaand we have a visual. I'm bringing it on screen now." Said Aoba.

The screen lit… and the room fell silent.

The screen displayed an aurora borealis of only orange that filled the whole sky and bathed the world in amber. The air around it simmered in the most unnatural way, almost like the very air itself was boiling like a liquid, and at the center was the fire. A massive ball of flame that hovered in the air, moving in ways fire could not. Flames so high that they looked like they licked the sky above. Below it were long squirming bands of fire that moved like tentacles. It was while they were staring into that fire that they saw the images in those yellow and orange blotches, the momentary faces that appeared in the flames. Faces of glee, faces of hate, and faces of agony hidden in the swirling inferno.

As its flaming tentacles passed under it, the horrid groans of heated metal bellowed out as the metal supports of skyscrapers melted and they slowly began to fall. The brickwork itself seemed to catch on fire as flaming rubble fell to the ground. No one ran, those trapped below were already dead from suffocating as the flames ate the oxygen in the atmosphere. Some were still alive, their hands to their throats as they tried and failed to get fresh air into their lungs, only to take in choking smoke that blacked and roasted them from within. Looking carefully, those who were choking had their chests and throats glow orange as their blood boiled in their veins and the flames devoured them from the inside out. The fat on their bones ignited as they flailed around in unimaginable agony. Becoming little more than fuel for the growing fire. Then the massive orb of fire fell, spiralling around the falling skyscraper like a flaming tornado as everything it touched was ignited and scorched by the alien conflagration that drowned its surroundings in an ocean of flame.

Before anyone on the bridge could say or do anything, a word filled the air, a word that was only partly made of sound. It was a deep crackling, sputtering, snapping, roaring, popping, and sizzling sound with a noticeable reverb, but beyond these sounds the word was also an alien sensation, like the feel of pop rocks on the tongue or the sun's harsh heat on raw blistered skin. The vocalization even reminded Ritsuko of the burning feeling she had the one time she tried, and failed, to put a cigarette out on her tongue. It was an alien vocalization, but it was unmistakably there. It was tangible, and it was clearly a word, albeit one that gnawed at the back of the mind in the most unpleasant of ways. A word filled with an abstract sense of hate and malice and scorn, but without any real direction or meaning. A single word that filled the air and proved that whatever that fire was, it was undoubtedly alive, and everything it saw looked to it like kindling.

"**BURN**!"


	11. The Screaming Flames

**The Screaming Flames**

The infernal aurora above continued to burn in dazzling bands and arcs of orange that curved and danced across the sky. Were it not for the chaos below it could be said to be beautiful, in the same way that the bright colors of venomous snake were beautiful. For as beautiful as the aurora was, it was a foul and hazardous thing that immolated oxygen and ozone above to feed itself and rain sparks, embers, and firebrands down from the sky. As the aurora grew in proportion to the fires of Cthugha, it sang a song of swift crackles and muffled bangs, and as above, so below, for the city was wreathed in flames as steel supports of skyscrapers ignited to topple over and fall, raining burning stone onto the streets below. Buildings that still stood had their walls of wood and plaster feed the unquenchable flames, and the conflagration grew stronger with each passing moment.

The creeping flames raged throughout several blocks of Tokyo-3, consuming all in their path and spreading towering fires that lit whole city blocks into a conflagration of such intensity that the rapidly rising heat created and subsequently sustained its own wind system, becoming a firestorm rarely seen outside of bush and wildfires. Burning storm-force winds spread glowing embers, smoke, and ash that blanketed the parts of the city yet to be burned. The air was filled with flickering sparks of ash and the heavy smell of brimstone that consumed the urban sprawl in an infernal splendor of hellish fire, black smoke, and blistering steam. The rising heat had reduced the pressure below, drawing in more and more of the cooler surrounding air, causing inwardly-directed gusty winds to develop around the fire, supplying it with additional oxygen. Low level jet-streams contained its hungry flames, and the rising heat caused an updraft that mushroomed upwards and outwards. While this did prevent the firestorm from growing uncontrollably, the turbulence caused the inflow winds to change direction erratically. This ensured that the mundane fires spread by Cthugha remained fed and burning, and extending its will, the Living Flame began to radiate heat to ignite flammable material at a distance ahead of the fires itself. Causing more fires to spring up around the main inferno.

Had there been any survivors here to bare witness, they may have likened the city to the flaming vistas of Hell itself, as if the city was being drowned under a sea of flames to burn alongside the Devil and his ilk. Whole districts were constantly smoldering underneath the raw destructive power of the marauding flames, and Cthugha squirmed and writhed in perverse glee at the prospect of finally being able to burn and ignite once more.

Then, the humans struck back.

After Second Impact, megafires were depressingly common in the new world humanity found themselves in. The dry conditions post-impact created both hotter and drier conditions in many places, and Japan was no exception. It was a problem that only got worse as time went on. Some wild fires would burn so hot over larger areas that they virtually sterilize soils and unhinge energy, water, and carbon cycles. Smoke billowing from blazes altering atmospheric chemistry, causing ozone alerts thousands of miles away. In addition, burning forests released vast quantities of greenhouse gases, notably carbon dioxide, into the air, making the situation even worse. New methods to deal with wildfires had to be developed to deal with them.

As Cthugha burned all in its path, whole fleets of helitankers, outfitted with front-mounted foam cannons sprayed the fires to snuff them out. Others began dropping water over the city in an attempt to kill the creature below. This did in fact manage to put out several Buildings, but Cthugha itself remained unharmed, and as water fell upon it, upon contact it destroyed the molecular bonds, creating oxygen and hydrogen that merely fueled it further. However, by the grace of whatever alien physical laws there were that bound the creature, the normal fire it created did not possess this same ability. Still, so long as it lived, the Living Flames could simply turn the water into fuel and steam to reignite the extinguished flames. Passing water bombers outfitted with foam and gel-based fire retardant solutions rather than water quickly snuffed out a burning street below by smothering it and, to the surprise of everyone who saw it, the foam and gel even somehow managed to stick to the orange fire that made up Cthugha itself, almost as if it was made of a solid mass that simply looked like fire. It however did not last long, just long enough to be noticeable, and immediately afterwards the foam simply slid right off Cthugha as its flame body flickered, dripping and spraying to the earth below. However this did have an immediate effect as the orange flames of Cthugha grew in intensity before the Living Flame reached out with a growing tendril of fire that rapidly headed for the passing aircraft. Then, somehow tendril-like streams of fire bent and curved around the plane, grasping it via an unknown force before it rapidly pulled it to the ground. The crew within had spontaneously combusted long before the plane hit the earth below, and while the remnants of the fire retardant spilled on ground, the exploding plane also left behind molten scrap and jet fuel that was quickly siphoned away through a swirling tornado-like tendril made of fire. The flames grew higher as the tendrils continued to flail about and snatch aircraft from the air. While some of the fires were put out, Cthugha remained unaffected as it simply reignited anything it could, and avoided anything it couldn't.

The battle raged on.

* * *

As the JSSDF attempted to put out the fires, NERV personnel gathered to discuss the raging beast outside that threatened to consume the city in fire and smoke. Even here, far away from the fire itself, the acrid taste of smoke permeated the room, along with a smell like rotten eggs and old chimneys. Ritsuko looked to the assembled members of NERV as they discussed the strangest of the beasts that had yet to appear. A creature seemingly made of fire itself. One who burned in more ways than one. A powerful and terrible entity that hated all that it gazed upon with an all encompassing malice.

Still, even with this strange entity they found themselves against, Ritsuko calmed herself before even entering this room, cleaning her mind of the utter scorn that the beast above invasively implanted and all but raped an alien sense of hate into those unlucky enough to hear it speak but a single unassuming word.

Just a single word, yet it conveyed so much.

However, even with the panic that was slowly bubbling within her, Ritsuko remained as professional as she was able.

"The conflagration has achieved its own wind system, becoming a firestorm. It should be too small to do this, but despite the size, it has managed via unknown means likely related to anomalous capabilities of the creature that started it. Currently the main inferno is confined to a radius engulfing seven city blocks, with smaller fires springing up around the main one in random areas outside of this location from falling embers, however if it continues to grow, the firestorm will develop into a mesocyclone and start to create true tornadoes and firewhirls." Said Ritsuko.

Misato rose a confused brow at the final word in Ritsuko's report. Before Ritsuko could continue further, Misato voiced her question.

"Firewhirls?" Asked Misato.

Ritsuko supposed it wasn't all that surprising Misato had never heard of such a phenomena, even in this post apocalyptic world of intense heat waves, Firewhirls were rare, though not unheard of for those familiar with climatology.

"Vortices created by intense rising heat. Tornadoes made of fire basically." Said Ritsuko.

If nothing else, the surprised look on Misato's face was priceless and did help alleviate some of the tension in the room. It was a much needed reprieve.

"Those exist?"

Ritsuko nodded before continuing.

"Unfortunately yes. Regardless, the greater updraft of a firestorm draws in greater quantities of oxygen, which significantly increases combustion, thereby also substantially increasing the production of heat, this will expand the area and the intensity of the firestorm as time goes on. If we don't find a way to stop it, and stop it soon, then it will start to melt asphalt, some metals, and glass. Eventually it will even turn street tarmac into a flammable hot liquid, making it impossible to engage with anywhere but aerially. It will ignite anything that might possibly burn, until the firestorm runs low on fuel. The problem is the entity itself, it doesn't seem to require fuel of any kind. It arrived by a solar flare, traveling through the vacuum of space without fizzling out from the lack of fuel or oxygen. Whatever it is made of, it's not fire. It looks like fire, but fire can't grasp objects and fire requires fuel, oxygen, and heat to form. As near as I can tell, the entity doesn't seem to require them, or at the very least not in the same way normal fire does. The only saving grace is that any fire it creates is by all accounts normal fire that can be extinguished through traditional firefighting methods."

It was a beast of Hellfire. Possessing impossible properties and traits far beyond that of mundane flames. It even seemed capable of burning materials that shouldn't be capable of burning, or at least not burning as fast as they were. It just moved around to incinerate anything it touched. For all they knew, it could burn souls. For as impossible as that should be… Ritsuko just couldn't get the image of people burning inside out from her mind. The way their throats and chests glowed a bright orange as they choked and died in perhaps the worst way imaginable to die.

It reminded her of the way Makoto died. Drowning on dry land.

"So can we stop it?" Asked Misato, interrupting Ritsuko's thoughts.

Ritsuko merely sighed, exhaling just a little bit more tension away as she fell back into her role as a scientist. The voice of reason trying to describe an unreasonable thing based on too little information and too many questions.

"I honestly don't know. The firestorm itself can be dealt with, eventually, but the creature is a different matter altogether. It has resisted several materials the JSSDF threw at it that if it were made of normal fire, it would be dead. In addition the fact that it can actually grab objects indicates it has mass, something fire does not have. Normal fire isn't an object, it is a process, a chemical reaction between atoms and molecules. Those atoms have mass, but the fire itself doesn't, it's just energy. It shouldn't be able to 'grab' anything."

Maya cleared her throat as she read over a report to further clarify information Ritsuko had neglected to mention. Not deliberately, but just because it was just another mystery Ritsuko knew she would never solve.

"It does interact with outside materials beyond grabbing objects, it did get partially coated with fire retardant foam, but it simply slid right off it." Said Maya.

"So it can be touched at least. Do we have anything that might hurt it?" Asked Misato.

Misato meanwhile, despite her outward carefree attitude most of the time, found herself within her element. As terrifying as that fire creature was… it couldn't replace the image in her mind of a giant of light rising in Antarctica all those years ago. Misato took the very existence of the Angels very personally. A storm of confused emotions regarding her father never to be answered could be directly traced to their actions so long ago. These things, for as alien and strange as they were, couldn't hold a candle to the utter obsession that dwelled within her to strike back and get some form of relief, even if it was something as personal as revenge.

Misato however wasn't a fool. She saw what these creatures could do, and every time she saw one, there was something… off about them that got under her skin. However, they were just an obstacle, and as far as Misato was concerned, they made damn good practice against the things she truly despised.

…

And yet… there was something very… strange about the word that the fire creature spoke. A single word that revealed the monsters intentions to scorch the earth beneath it and burn the entire world to a crisp. A word reflected that same level of hate and disgust Misato felt for the Angels, only it was directed upon Misato herself, and every other living and breathing thing that dared to live unburned. Almost as if it found life's mere existence a personal slight against it. It was a very… uncomfortable feeling that did almost make Misato reconsider her hatred of the Angels… almost.

"The JSSDF will continue using various methods until they find something that actually works. Until then, we're severely unprepared and uninformed. They're going to try and see if Class B fire extinguishing foam is better effective under the assumption that the entity has properties similar to a chemical fire, the hope is to cover it completely and smother it, but they admit that it is a shot in the dark and I have my doubts it will work." said Ritsuko.

Misato hummed to herself. She prepared for nearly her whole life to deal with threats with minimal intelligence… but something that was actually made of fire was not exactly the easiest thing to deal with.

Years of experience told her that water put out fire unless it was a grease fire, then baking soda did the job just fine... yet this thing proves that such a notion was not only false, but it didn't even require weird fire monsters to be false since apparently there were more kinds of normal fire that required very different methods to snuff out, and that was normal fire. This thing was not normal by any stretch of the imagination.

"So what do we know about it?" Asked Misato.

"Not nearly enough. The fire the entity creates burns at normal temperature ranges, while the entity itself burns at a temperature of approximately 1300 to 1500 degrees Celsius most of the time, nearly the melting point of iron, and much hotter than even magma. The Magi indicates lethally high concentrations of carbon monoxide and sulfur dioxide emanating from the entity itself as plumes of noxious smoke. Satellite imagery from the JSSDF backs up the Magi on the creation of noxious gases that the creature produces at a slow but steady rate. When water is used against the entity, it manages to create momentary temperature spikes up to extremely and ridiculously high temperatures, somewhere along the lines of 2200 to 2500 degrees Celsius, this is the temperature thermite burns at. It's high enough to allow the entity to induce thermolysis, causing water molecules to split into their atomic components hydrogen and oxygen, which it then uses as fuel. Thankfully it drops back to normal temperature ranges soon afterwards. Other fire retardants do prove marginally more effective, but only on the fire the creature creates, against the creature itself it has no overt effect we can determine beyond somehow adhering to the flames it is made of for a short amount of time. The JSSDF has determined that the entity will ignore areas it cannot reignite in favor of finding areas it can, but it seems able, but unwilling to leave the central firestorm it creates." Said Ritsuko.

"Speaking of the JSSDF, They're requesting an Evangelion to lead the creature away from the city. Maybe to the ocean." Said Shigeru Aoba.

"I'm inclined to agree." Said Misato.

Ritsuko nodded.

"So am I, the salt would raise the water's boiling point, act as a thermal buffer, and potentially cool it down… but at the same time it could prove dangerous, the entity can use water as a fuel by breaking it down to its component elements, but sea water might be different enough to slow the process down. We can't be sure however, but at the very least, it should, in theory, be the safest course of action. Assuming we could lead it to water that is."

"Then we'll lead it to the ocean and cover the bastard in anything that could smother it, if that doesn't work then we'll drown his ass, and if that doesn't work… we'll figure it out." Said Misato

"There is another issue we need to keep in mind. Analysis of the initial footage reveals any living creature to close to the entity will ignite and combust. The Magi determines that close proximity causes the sudden ignition of body fat through unknown means. Fat contains a large amount of energy due to the presence of long hydrocarbon chains, making it an excellent fuel for the fire. This spontaneous combustion is what happened to the people who were too close to it when the entity first arrived, they were incinerated from the inside out… it was not a quick death." Said Ritsuko as she took a shaky breath.

Her nerves were getting to her, as her mind conjured images of people bursting into flames and being slowly consumed by the ravenous fire, but the feeling didn't last, and after a moment she continued speaking.

"Any additional fat serves as a fuel source by the entity. Evangelions do possess a fat analogue with similar biochemistry to normal animal body fat, roughly 5% of their mass is body fat. That may not seem like a lot, but because of their size… each Evangelion, depending on type, is anywhere between 700 and 1200 tonnes. That is anywhere between 35 to 50 tonnes of body fat analogue. While we can't get an accurate range for how close we can safely engage the creature, it seems a 30 meter radius around it immediately ignites adipose tissue with extreme prejudice, beyond that, up to 50 meters away still carries a nonzero chance of spontaneous ignition and subsequent combustion depending on how much fat a single individual has, those with lower amounts of body fat fare better, but not by much. Based on analysis, the only safe range is a recommended distance of over 200 feet so there's a diminished risk of combustion. Unit 00 possesses the least amount of this Fat analogue, and Rei is ready to pilot, but I can't recommend sending her out due to this creature's abilities. Her body fat could ignite even if she were inside the Eva."

"What about Shinji and Unit 01 Shinji melts when he's in one, that means there is no fat to burn… right?" Asked Misato.

Ritsuko grimaced, but only for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"Presumably, through the Eva still has fat reserves. But both the pilot and Eva are combat ready."

"So we'll go with him, and we keep our distance. How well would the armor hold?" Asked Misato.

"Standard B-Type equipment has excellent resistance to creep and stress rupture at temperatures up to 1650 Celsius. Beyond that and it won't last long. It can handle the entity at standard temperatures, but not during the temperature spikes. D-Type could withstand it better, but it would severely impede movement. Still, D-Type would allow the Eva to engage with the entity in close range for an indefinite amount of time at standard temperatures, but for only several minutes at elevated rates."

"How bad is the loss of movement?"

"Enough that I can't recommend engaging in physical combat, and that is assuming that physical combat even works. If you want to outfit D-Type I can get on it, but we're going to need more time to lead the creature to the ocean due to decreased movement speed."

"Make it so Rits, but what about weaponry that can be used to piss the thing off enough to lure it away?"

"It's already pissed," Aoba pointed out.

"More pissed then." Misato clarified, before continuing to speak without missing a beat. "Much, much more pissed."

Ritsuko sighed before she thought about it for a moment. Most weaponry wasn't exactly designed to fight against a creature made of literal fire… but...

"I recommend the Super-Electromagnetic Crossbow MM-144. It's still early in development, originally designed to use an Evangelions AT-Field to launch projectiles, but it has been modified to use electromagnetic propulsion. We have a proof of concept test type, and I believe we can use spare coolant tanks from the D-Type equipment as a projectile, they should be the right size. The tank that the coolant is housed in could be modified very easily to be fired and explode on impact to shower the creature. By replacing the coolant with pressurized fire retardant we can, if nothing else, attract the creature's attention."

"And piss it off enough it might follow us. It's better than nothing." Said Misato.

Ritsuko nodded.

"It does attack anything that tries to snuff it or it's flames out but… Even still we can't be sure the Third Child could meaningfully harm the entity. We might be able to lead it away, but even if we could we might not be able to kill it."

"Well… Shinji neutralized the other two, it stands to reason he could do it again." Said Misato.

"Maybe… but we're still not sure how he does it."

Misato smiled.

"But he might." Said Misato.

Before anyone could say anything else, a phone at the center of the table rang, Aoba immediately picked it up and listened. After a moment, he cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, you know how Shinji spaces out and names these things… well he just did it again."

* * *

"Cthugha, The Living Flame. A ravening chaos, an age-old intelligence."

Rei watched passively as Shinji's eyes glazed over, the nictitating membranes twitching at the corner of his eyes. He stared at the screen before them displaying the raging fire and the alien creature within. Rei likewise was staring at the screen uninterrupted until Shinji started speaking. Now her gaze was fixed on him as she waited patiently and listened to what he had to say.

"It is that which leaves blackened earth, and ashlands scoured of life. Mindlessly burning all it can, bringer of desolation, an incandescent sun, the terrifying specter of burning rage."

Rei had heard of this happening before with the Third Child when he saw the other two creatures. It was strange really how well the name Cthugha fit the creature on the screen. Rei didn't know why, but for reasons beyond her limited understanding, that name fit the creature so well that she had no doubts in her mind as to its name. How such a thing was possible she didn't know, nor did the passive girl question it.

"The Burning One, Kathigu-Ra, the Flame Undying, chained by the Elder Gods an eternity ago, Cthugha is now free to burn once more."

Then as fast as it had started, it ended. Shinji blinked and seemed momentarily confused before he rubbed at his eyes. Rei noted that his fingernails were slightly discolored, almost as if they were inflamed.

"What happened?" Asked Shinji.

"You named the entity Cthugha." Said Rei simply before she spoke once more.

"How do you know these creature's names?" Asked Rei.

Shinji blinked before he shifted his gaze in her direction. Blinking his secondary pair of eyelids as he did. When what she asked fully registered in his mind, the Third Child merely shrugged.

"I don't know. To be honest, I don't remember saying anything."

Rei quirked her head to an almost imperceptible degree, before giving a single curt nod of the head. She looked back to the screen, staring at the creature, not even blinking. She watched as Cthugha reached out and dragged aircraft to the ground, causing them to explode upon impact and spread the creature's influence. It was a very unusual creature. Occasionally emitting aurora bands of flaming light that left only ash and cinders in its wake.

Shinji then spoke.

"I'm reminded of a song by Ian Campbell." Said Shinji.

Rei shifted her gaze back to Shinji as he took in a breath of air.

"_Now the sun has come to Earth_

_Shrouded in a mushroom cloud of death_

_Death comes in a blinding flash_

_Of hellish heat and leaves a smear of ash_

_And the sun has come to Earth_."

Rei stared at Shinji for a moment as she allowed the words to sink in, she noted that there was sharp and inexplicable increase in the ambient temperature, but chose to ignore it. She had never listened to music, and the only music she could recall ever hearing was the ones played by NERV personnel and technicians near her. Shinji noted her vacant stare held a small spark of what could be interest within her eyes, or perhaps he was just reading into it too much. Either way, he reflected that perhaps his idle comment could be used as a segue to open up the girl a bit more to a different way of thinking.

Shinji continued.

"The song itself is a soothing one, only the latter lyrics are dissonant with the peaceful music. Simon and Garfunkel made a cover of it that I rather enjoy… but the song itself is about nuclear Armageddon, I believe it came out around the time of the Cuban missile crisis, and when the Cold War was in full swing between America and Russia. At that time, it was quite possible that one country could annihilate another and there was no escape." Said Shinji as he crossed his arms and turned his gaze downward.

"I don't think America or Russia quite respected the power of the atom. Even if it was before our time, we saw first hand the destruction that nukes possessed… It was not until Second Impact that India and Pakistan learned first hand the power of the atom held… and unfortunately so did we for a third time when Tokyo-1 was destroyed. All of it for nothing. The U.N. took over and now the world returned to whatever brand of normalcy it could salvage. It's childish isn't it, to start a war when they always end the same way. War is probably the closest thing to Hell we'll ever know, it should be avoided at all costs, but humans do as humans will. They want more than they have, even when they already have so much, no especially if they have so much. The more you have the more you want. Even when the world was on the brink of destruction, humans at the top of society permitted every wicked deed and every cruelty to get more of the dwindling resources in displays that only showed their inner ugliness. Bloody wars that ended as wars always do, with the same cruel and powerful men who started the war sitting in a room to actually talk and negotiate with each other… they probably should have tried that before the first shot was fired, but instead they remained in luxury, untouched by the devastation and played with lives like puppets, lives that were shattered as blood was spilled and empires crumbled, all because of wicked men overcome by greed, ambition, and pride."

Rei said nothing for a moment before Shinji smiled and turned in her direction. It was perhaps a bit manipulative, but he hoped it would plant seeds of doubt in her mind. After all, he wasn't wrong. Wars were usually, but not always, fought for petty reasons, and they were always orchestrated by the upper echelons of society… like NERV or SEELE. It wasn't overt, but it did highlight that the 'powers that be' weren't infallible. They could be wrong… so very wrong.

Memories of a dead timeline ran through Shinji's mind. Everything he did, and every Angel he fought was in the end a waste. He was never meant to stop Third Impact, merely delay it so SEELE and Gendo to do more or less exactly the same thing that the Angels were trying to accomplish, except on their own terms. Wicked men who thought themselves worthy of deciding the fate of an entire species against their will. It made him sick that he played a role in that. To turn all of humanity into a joint consciousness. Incapable of making choices, incapable of living, incapable of doing anything but existing, it was no better than being dead.

Shinji stopped that train of thought before turning back to Rei.

"Either way, It's a good song, and a very deep one that I believe has far more prevalence in the world we find ourselves in, and I think the latter lyrics describe Cthugha rather well… unfortunately."

"I suppose." Said Rei as she turned back to the screen, but she didn't remain silent.

"I have been thinking about what you said before. After our previous discussion, when you said for me to speak what is on my mind, I had no thoughts I believed worth voicing. I do not believe I ever had opinions on anything not directly related to my purpose."

"Your perceived purpose." Interrupted Shinji. "Purpose was thrust upon you, and worse still is that your 'purpose' is for the aspirations of others, not yourself. You have absolutely no obligation to fulfil their goals unless you yourself want to, that is true no matter how much they tell you otherwise."

Rei remained silent for a moment, before she continued. Shinji however, could somehow tell that she was giving his words a great deal of thought. It was the same as the nameless impressions he got when he saw his father. How he knew this was unknown to even himself… but by simply looking at her, he was quite sure she was taking his words to heart.

"I did not pursue my curiosity from our previous conversation overly, but a great many things you had said had implications I could not ignore, no matter how hard I attempted to do so. Such as the potential that those who would wield me as a tool could potentially be wrong."

"Did you come to any conclusions?"

"I do not know, but I find that the possibility of this is not zero. I feel some minor form of distress from this fact that I cannot name."

"Frustrated perhaps?"

"A possibility. It is not a feeling I am accustomed to."

"Sorry to have caused you so much stress."

"No, do not be. I believe I… enjoy our talks. If a belief cannot stand up to scrutiny, then it is fundamentally flawed."

Shinji smiled as he leaned back and nodded.

"Well, if you ever need help figuring it out, my door is always open. Just don't expect much in the way of alternatives, I'm nihilistic by default, just know that I'm the kind of nihilist who believes that 'meaningless' does not mean 'worthless'."

Rei turned to Shinji with the same blank gaze she always had.

"I will keep that in mind?"

Before Shinji could say anything, the door opened and one of the Security Personnel looked at the duo.

"They're ready for you in the Eva pens."

Shinji frowned as he turned to Rei.

"We'll talk more later."

Rei nodded as they stood up, however before they could depart… a voice filled the air.

"**RISE**!"

Rei found that immediately the room became unbearably hot before she turned to the screens, to see that Cthugha was no longer fighting, but instead had each of its tentacles of fire raised high above it. From this angle, It almost looked like a deformed starfish, only composed completely out of fire. Then she noticed that one of the planes fighting against Cthugha was going down, rolling and spiralling as it made its way down. Seemingly for no reason considering the current state of the now passive creature, and as the plane crashed… she saw that something… else had crawled from the wreckage. Shinji noticed her eyes on the screen, and when he turned to look, he saw it to… And as impressions filled his mind, knowledge was revealed to him as to exactly what it was he was seeing. His eyes widened just a fraction.

"That is most definitely not good."

* * *

Cthugha thrashed as it sent out blazing tendrils that it swung around in arcs that ignited all they touched. Creeping masses of semi-solid fire melted the pavement beneath it that it quickly flung at the passing planes, showering one in molten rock and boiling tar that cooked the pilot inside as his plane fell. He passed the threshold of Cthugha's influence long before he crashed, igniting his body near immediately for several agonizing moments before he crashed and burned. Smoldering buildings fell to ruin as the burning tendrils crashed through them to strike at the ones who dared to extinguish the Burning One. Every strike would char stone that was sent flying into the air, raining debris and embers. The Aurora above moved unnaturally in motions akin to squirming as it sent down searing rains of orange sparks. While many a plane and helicopter was singed and scorched, they held firm as they continued spraying Cthugha with all manner of smothering chemicals that did little more than further anger the Living Flames.

However, instead of continuing it's rampage, Cthugha momentarily ceased it's thrashing as it lifted its many burning limbs skyward. Then, the Aurora above slowly dissipated, raining to the ground in shimmering ribbons of orange. Cthugha, for the first time, ignored the Chemicals that doused it, and remained motionless, save for the flickerings of its outermost flames.

Then… It spoke.

"**RISE**!"

* * *

Haru Yamada was a good man.

He had dedicated his life to protecting the people he cared about. Within him was a burning need to bring down those who abuse their power. He was always stronger than others his age. When he was still a student, he would protect the weak from bullies and delinquents. As he grew older, that inner fire never left him, and eventually it would lead him to join the JSSDF where he would learn he had a natural talent as a pilot. When he flew a plane in combat, he was always extremely aggressive, when running dogfight drills, none of the other pilots could maneuver like he could. His natural talent with aerobatics had given him a level of recognition he never thought he'd have, but no matter what he never forgot why it was he flew.

It wasn't for fame and glory, nor was it to state a barely reserved bloodlust. No he flew because he knew that by doing so, he protected innocent people back home. He was a veteran, one who had engaged in multiple battles in the chaos following Second Impact. Every single time he was at the controls, he knew that the only thing standing between certain destruction and innocent loves was him, and his brothers in arms. He didn't like how many lives he had to take, but he knew that if there were other options, they were most likely exhausted, or at least that is what he told himself.

Still Haru Yamada was a good man.

Things however were different. Angels and Monsters now roamed the world. He had personally been there to fight the Third Angel, and he had witnessed the rising of the lizard creature that dredged itself from some forgotten sea. Even as his eyes told him what he saw was impossible, he squashed those feelings and did all he could. Even if it was impossible, he would still try. He had not seen the Fourth Angel, not the Ice Titan. No one had because of the blizzard.

Now another monster attacks, and it was perhaps the worst one thus far. It was pure undeniable evil, a creature of chaos whose only desire was to kill and burn all in it's path. So, Haru Yamada flew once again to fight the creature or at least control its flames before someone could find a way to kill it. It was only by luck that Haru managed to avoid the flaming tentacles of the creature, and every move he made, while risky, had always paid off, even if only a little.

Haru Yamada was a good man, but that all changed when the creature spoke.

"RISE!"

Haru felt the word far more than he heard it, and for as viscerally wrong as the tone of voice was, he did not fear, for he did not get within Cthugha's sphere of influence, he did not combust, but he was close enough that he fell victim to another ability that neither he, nor NERV was aware Cthugha possessed. He was unaware of the sudden spike in temperature, nor did he see the way that small portions of the air behind him simmered in strange and alien ways. So focused on the beast outside, that he couldn't notice his impending doom, though if there was nothing he could do about it even if he did. Perhaps had he not flown too low at the exact wrong moment, he would have been spared, but that isn't what happened, and a good man was going to pay the price.

In the plane's cockpit, shimmering air had taken disturbingly familiar shapes that writhed and thrashed as if in pain. Slowly the shimmers were rimmed in fire that was slowly growing in intensity, until eventually the figure finally took shape. Haru, at this point, noticed something was amiss and it was by instinct that he turned around, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw them.

They were men, people made of fire, or fire that had taken the shape of men. Dozens of them, some slouched over and others walked as though they were puppets on strings, and they were screaming. Screaming a high-pitched wailing scream of superheated air as their flame-tips writhed back and forth. The flames emanating off them licked the sensitive electronics as they screamed, and the interior of the plane began to glow like molten metal. Metal creaked, rubber melted, and smoke filled the air.

Haru could do nothing but stare in abject horror as he realized what it was he was looking at. It was them, the ones this monster burned, innocent people he had failed to save. Still burning… and still screaming as they were incinerated until all that remained was the very fire that had consumed them, and eventually... became them. Upon gazing at then, he knew, oh God he knew with every fiber of his being, that they were still burning in an abstract pain and agony so great that even death offered no reprieve. So they screamed and burned. Some twitched and jerked around unnaturally, sending embers out with each movement, others still moved like marionettes, and even as the cockpit around Haru burned, he could only focus on them. Then they exploded into movement, each one flinging themselves forward towards Haru to embrace him in their own fiery demise. Haru screamed as his clothes caught fire. He screamed as his skin ignited, blacken, and flaked off. He screamed as his fat began to bubble and boil and ooze off his bones and muscles. He screamed even after his burning plane fell and crashed to the world below, exploding and showering the already flaming landscape in more scrap and debris, and after nothing but ash remained of himself… he found himself still screaming as he jerkily crawled out from the wreckage. A high-pitched scream of superheated air emanating from him as he took jerky marionette-like steps.

Haru Yamada was a good man, but he was better kindling.

* * *

After the meeting, Misato had made her way to the bridge immediately. The pilots were ready and waiting, all she had to do now was her job. So as everyone hurried to their places, the screen came on…

"**RISE**!"

The word was jarring, and it rang in their ears. Misato felt burning heat on her face, as if she stood only inches away from a bonfire, though there were no flames. The air itself tasted of acrid smoke for a moment, before it passed… then they came. Everyone had heard it long before they saw it, it was a chorus of incredibly jarring high-pitched shrieks and shrilling screams, and what they saw afterwards immediately ground everything to a halt.

Stalking through the city hellscape were flames shaped like people. Each and every one was wailing, stretching, and contorting in unnatural ways as they awkwardly lurched out from the flames in jerky motions followed by sudden bursts of speed as they flung themselves into anything that was even remotely flammable, and they were screaming. A scream of hurt and pain and agony, the cries of the damned.

"What the hell is that?" Said Misato.

Her tone was anything but level as she watched the horror of human shaped fire shambling forward. Ritsuko closed her eyes, sparing herself from what she knew to be true.

"They're people." Said Ritsuko.

Misato stared for a moment before hardening her features.

"Launch the Eva." She said coldly.

* * *

Meanwhile, just over the horizon, a song of glass and shards filled the air in a sirens song of indescribable beauty. Sounds of shifting glass echoed through the air, like the enthralling songs of quartz crystal when rubbed together. To those who would hear it, they would hear a tone that was inhuman and enchanting. Beyond that was the ways that the crystalline structure reflected sunlight into a dazzling array of prismatic light that painted the air around it in shifting luminescent watercolors of high saturation and tone that blended and contrasted each other near perfectly, and at the center of the songs and lights was a massive crystalline trapezohedron that hovered in defiance of gravity. Bathed in kaleidoscopic radiance and rimmed in stark white and bright gold.

Yet beyond that, just beneath each face of the Shining Trapezohedron, was a window of space and time displaying countless stars and distant nebulae. One face depicted the distant towering tendrils of cosmic dust and at the heart of the Eagle Nebula known to mankind as the Pillars of Creation. Another face depicted a luminescent sky bending around a Black Hole. Yet another face depicted… nothing but empty black vastness of some far off region mankind had never and would never see. It was behind this face that It gazed outwards through the Shining Trapezohedron that Ramiel had become. Unknowingly touching a small fragment of chaos itself by choosing this particular shape. The Crawling Chaos beheld the island of Japan as the Angel approached. He watched the rising black smoke in the distance from his Enthropic Throne, and he laughed knowing exactly how Cthugha would react upon seeing his most sacred symbol of his Haunter of the Dark mask.

The Angel flew forward, singing all the while.


	12. Judas Protocol

**Judas Protocol**

As Unit-01 activated, Shinji was immediately overcome by an intense sense of depersonalization and dissociative dysphoria as his sync score crawled up higher and higher. He watched as the walls of the entry plug began to shift and flow as he slowly attuned himself to the senses of the Evangelion. It was as if, for but a moment, Shinji became divorced from the world and reality as it became less real, hazy, almost dreamlike. Imagine if you will, being alienated from your own sense of self in such a way, that you couldn't name or describe what it was that was happening to you. There are small intricacies to consciousness that are so ubiquitous and ingrained into our mind that we do not have a name for them, and indeed we don't even realize we should have a name for them. They are so simple that it is only with its loss that you notice that it was even there at all. It was strange to have an inability to recognize or describe what it was that was lost, but Shinji knew beyond anything else, that some nameless fascets of his own personality and mind were dissolved away. Thankfully, this temporary state of unreality lasted for only a single deep breath as he and the God Machine ceased being independent constructs and molded into one singular entity.

That nameless thing returned to him as reality itself ceased being this hazy thing, and came back into focus. With thia clouding of consciousness over, Shinji found himself elevated to a state of being that could only be described as sublime. The Evangelion possessed some bizarre sixth sense that humans could not truly understand, one that even their pilots wouldn't normally detect, but when Shinji became the Eva, he felt the full majesty of his differently tuned senses. As near as he could tell, he could feel the souls of others near him on a very personal level, to the point of borderline empathic detection into the hearts of others, but it went far beyond simply detecting emotional states. Within the Eva, Shinji could feel every stain that darkened the hearts of others, every trauma and tragedy was laid bare for him to observe and appraise.

It was a sense that Shinji was unaware of when he was in the Eva previously. Before, there were no people around in that cold barren wasteland, and the Wind Walker could hardly be said to have had emotions like humans beyond a vague sense of what might have been loneliness, a feeling Shinji was so accustomed to that he had misidentified it as echoes of his old self bleeding into his current persona. Even Shamshel didn't register in the chaos as Shinji did all he could to survive a battle between ice and wind made manifest, and an autonomous construct of the soul. The Third Child wondered why he had not felt this before, when he was still underground ready to launch, but after a moment of reflection he supposed entering that formuless place his mother dwelled had distracted him from noticing this strange sixth sense he now possessed.

Now though, he was within the Eva, and had experienced the dysphoric process of going from human to Eva. He could compare and contrast with the before and after without any vague event in between. Beyond that, there was also NERV crew that surrounded him, and shone with a strange ethereal substance that was quite… distinct from the mind. Oh they certainly were intertwined very closely, but it was just so… strange to know that the mind is not a component of the soul, not really. It made Shinji wonder what that meant in the other timeline. When all of humanity had their soul removed from their body, causing the body to instantly liquefy and collapse into a puddle of primordial ooze… did that kill the mind? If that was the case, then when he reformed from that primordial soup… was he the same person… or just a copy of his mind with the same soul… or perhaps the ooze functioned much like the body to intertwine the mind and soul together.

So many questions, not nearly enough answers. Though Shinji supposed it didn't really matter. While he would like to know the finer details of what exactly happened during Instrumentality, it was no loss if he didn't. Just one more thing in the long list of things Shinji didn't know.

Either way, Shinji pushed the strange feelings and questions to the back of his mind as he fully acclimated to the Evangelion he now inhabited. He heard a crackling of static in his ear as Misato's voice cut through the auditory haze.

"All systems are go Shinji. We'll be sending you just outside Cthugha's sphere of influence. Your Weapon will be waiting for you in a cache to your immediate right. It's a Crossbow designed to fire a hollow rod filled with fire retardant under high pressure. Once above you are to engage at a safe distance and make your way to the sea, only move while the creature is following. If it doesn't follow, then shoot the bastard until he does. On the way up, you'll be outfitted with D-Type equipment that offers protection from temperature extremes, but even still we're not sure how effective it will be, so exercise caution. There will be reduced movement, but it's better than getting incinerated. Understood?"

"_Get the crossbow, lure Cthugha to the sea, factor in reduced movement, and try to stay outside the sphere of influence. Got it._" Said Shinji.

"Good. Rei will provide sniper fire should Cthugha get to close." Said Misato with a tone Shinji supposed was pride.

"Eva Launch in 3...2… Eve Launch initiated."

Shinji felt the immediate G-Force as he ascended at high speeds upwards. Durring his ascent, robotic limbs grafted the D-Type equipment to the outer shell of his Eva. The process was over in mere moments as the ascent stopped, and the restraints came loose. Immediately Shinji reached to the Cache to his side and grabbed the Crossbow before he took his first step.

While Shinji was far from the main Inferno, several of the surrounding buildings nearest to him were engulfed in flames. The air was heavy with clouds of superheated steam that could almost be felt even through the D-Type equipment. Rains of hot ash fell down like snow to coat the ground below. Shinji noted this all before deciding that he was not in any immediate danger, and he looked to Cthugha… before immediately freezing in place as he both saw… and felt the very Soul of Cthugha.

It was rather startling to discover that Great Old Ones indeed had souls, or at the very least something very much like a soul, and Shinji could sense them as well as he could any other soul… and it was hauntingly alien in a way that defied human sensibilities, even compared to the Wind Walker. For as strange as its senses were, Ithaqua was a lonely god, and while the smaller intricacies to the method of his madness were unknowable to human sensibilities, the broad strokes were quite understandable. Ithaqua lamented the slumber of his fellow gods and lashed out at the unfairness of it all.

Cthugha on the other hand, was not so easily read or understood. The Undying Flame was immensely destructive and brutally indiscriminate as it burned all it could, and while it felt nigh limitless anger, it was directionless. Within Cthugha was an odd, yet nightmarish system of morality. To a human, perhaps they would say that for Cthugha, to burn is good, to do anything else is evil, but this was not truly the case. It was simply the fact that Cthugha saw good and evil as unimportant concepts, to burn was the only thing that it perceived as having any amount of importance. Anything else was not even worth thinking about. Indeed Cthugha was genuinely incapable of comprehending the idea that anyone could not want to burn. So, Cthugha raged at those who would try and stop it, but it did so because it could not fathom why humanity had not felt feelings of acceptance and even gratitude at being burned alive, after all it was for the good of its victims to burn. It could not grasp why those it saw as kindling resisted it when it was, by its own metric, doing the right thing.

There was no malice in it, what humans perceived as hate, anger, and malice was just Cthugha's view on something… anything really, that refused to burn, and humans did not want to burn. So for Cthugha, humans were morally evil, and thus the enemy, but they could be saved by fire. Shinji, for as detached and amoral as his own mindset had become, could not fathom why Cthugha believed that to burn was to be morally in the right. Oh he could well understand that Cthugha believed this, but he couldn't understand why the Living Conflagration believed this to be a demonstrable truth. Its mind was just so… foreign… alien… eldritch. It was undoubtedly dangerous, but not evil.

Somewhat shaken, Shinji shifted his focus, and upon doing so found… them. The Fire People. When Shinji touched their souls, all he knew was an abstract sense of pain that emanated from these pitiful, forsaken things. Within them was a longing to obtain what was stolen from them. All they did, all they could do, was gobble up anyone they saw like a flock of hungry vultures. They did this not out of sadism, but because they longed to snuff out the feelings of being immolated from the inside out that stained what remained of their humanity, their very souls. They wanted… no, they needed to feel the humanity that was violently and agonizingly leached from them to ignite the flames that now consumed them, and for the brief moments they managed to burn others, they touched the humanity of their victims for however long it took them to burn to cinders. It was as close to relief as they could get, but inevitably the ceaseless burning would return. So they kept moving, looking for more to burn, just to touch their lost humanity, even if for just a moment.

Shinji cleared his mind, ignoring both what he could not understand, and what he didn't want to understand. Despite how dense the information was, the soul sight that had provided Shinji with the intricacies of Cthugha and the Fire People lasted for only a moment, and by the time he pushed it from his mind, the crossbow was already aimed and loaded. So Shinji pulled the trigger.

There was a faint pull from the electromagnet interacting with the alloys of the Evangelions armor, but not so much as to be distracting, and as quickly as that pull came, it went, along with a bolt that was launched at high speeds. Though not high enough speeds to vaporize the contact layer of the projectile, it was fast enough that the 'bolt' almost immediately impacted against the strange semi-solid flames of Cthugha, and the pressurized retardant was released, showering the Burning One in the smothering substance.

A wrath filled sound, akin to a monsterous bellow tore through the air as Cthugha began to move. The conflagration that engulfed this part of the city intensified as Cthugha moved, which began to ignite more skyscrapers ahead of the Living Flame. Lashing tentacles of fire reached out towards Shinji as he began to back away towards the ocean. However upon taking his first step, tarmac melted and buckled underneath Shinji's feet. His left foot had sunk slightly into the ground, and immediately Shinji began to panic as he wondered if he could escape, though thankfully, with a bit of effort, he managed to free himself and continue moving back.

Still, the minute time it took had allowed Cthugha to come a bit closer than Shinji was comfortable with, so much so that he was nearly within the creatures sphere of influence. The Fire People were running.. no sprinting toward Shinji in swift, but awkward steps that made it appear as if they were literally throwing themselves toward him. While Shinji didn't believe the Fire People could harm him, that was no reason to dismiss an enemy whose capabilities he knew precious little about. Small they may be, even ants can occasionally kill a grown man.

From a distance, Shinji watched as Rei fired massive projectiles that exploded on impact and showered fore retardant in small pools that caused Cthugha to change directions towards Rei, though she was much further away, at the very least, it put the sphere of influence of the flaming abomination at a much more comfortable distance. Shinji continued backpedaling as he fired yet another bolt at Cthugha, who roared and began following him once more. The Fire People were much closer, only a few dozen or so meters ahead of Cthugha, and rapidly closing the distance. So Shinji quickened his pace, ignoring the feeling of walking on boiling tar and hot coals that was only bearable thanks to the flame resistant armor he wore. Shinji continued firing bolts, never taking his eyes off Cthugha as he did so.

This was when Shinji made a near fatal mistake. He unconsciously, almost reflexively closed his Evas own pair of thermally sensitive nicitating membranes. Immediately the world was bathed in reds, blues, and whites. While he did possess thermographic vision as a human, it paled in comparison to what he saw through the eyes of the Eva. He could detect the most minute of temperature differences by sight alone as he peered into the infrared spectrum, but when looking at Cthugha, all Shinji saw was a bright white blotch surrounded by yellows and reds, and it was so blinding.

Through those eyes, Shinji only saw a bright flash. Brighter than the sun. Brighter than anything he had ever seen before. So bright that he closed his eyes and turned his head, immediately falling into the molten tarmac that once was the streets of Tokyo-3. Primal panic shot through him as he found himself blinded by an all encompassing white light that stained his sight.

He immediately felt that Cthugha was much, much closer. He could feel his core temperature rise despite the armor as he struggled to right himself. All the while Cthugha approached, implacable and consuming nearly every solid, liquid, or gas that it touched in flames. Shinji knew that any moment now, his Evangelion would ignite and combust if he couldn't get up in time. He could hear Misato speaking to him in a frantic state but in his blind panic, he couldn't comprehend her words… but by chance, one word did make it through the haze that had engulfed his mind.

"Angel!"

It was at this point that Shinji rose from the molten muck, and from the corner of his eye saw… light. A massive beam of pink and magenta light impacting against Cthugha with enough force to push the creature back. A sound like glass windchimes faintly echoed in his ear as Shinji turned to the source of the sudden particle beam.

Ramiel before, had perhaps been one of the more abstract Angels, only surpassed by Leliel. Now, Ramiel more than lived up to his name as the Thunder of God. A ceaseless play of prismatic light danced around the bizarre crystalline angel like an aurora, but unlike the orange Aurora of Cthugha, this Aurora encompassed every color imaginable, some even beyond that of a rainbows. So many colors of light glistened and gleamed off the crystalline skin of Ramiel like a diamond in the sun. A choral chanting could be heard from the aerial crystal as a singing a single F# note that played repeatedly with each subtle move. An anthem of pleasant sounds that made Shinji smile despite his situation. He couldn't help it. Ramiel was just so… breathtaking to look at.

Then Shinji noticed something else… the shape of Ramiel was… wrong. He remembered the Angel well, and this was most certainly not it's default appearance. It took only a moment to recall his previous conversation with Nyarlathotep after defeating Ithaqua. The Angels were evolving, changing themselves in ways better equipped to deal with the Great Old Ones. Still… there was something… uncomfortably familiar about that shape. It was a sight to behold, of that Shinji had no doubt, but at the same time… Shinji felt that deep within him was a feeling that this shape was just… wrong.

A pentagonal trapezohedron, with ten faces of congruent kites, each depicting an endless void of space in some far off distance in the cosmos. It took great effort not to stare at the Angel in a sense of awe accompanied by a feeling of unease. Still, this situation had become much more complicated, and Shinji had no idea what to do next… but he could think of someone that did.

"_Misato… the parameters have changed. What are my orders_."

* * *

Misato was conflicted.

On the one hand, Cthugha was undoubtedly the most overtly destructive enemy currently at play, as It had proven the very moment it arrived in all its firey glory. On the other hand… the scar that marred her chest ached with phantom pain as she laid eyes upon that… thing that had taken everything away from her. The years of catatonia following second impact, the absolute terror of a young girl whose world was crumbling around her, and at the forefront of her mind… the very complicated relationship she had with a father she never really knew.

Misato did not just hate the Angels. She despised them with every fiber of her being. Within her was a level of contempt for their very existence that she took very personally. She would admit that it was precisely that hatred of them that made her less susceptible to the horrors of these unknowable beings that crawled from the shadows. There simply was not enough room within her to hate and fear those things as much as she hated the Angels.

It was tempting, oh so tempting to order Shinji and Rei to focus all of their firepower on the strange flying diamond that had appeared just as sudden as any other Angel. To make them destroy that thing until nothing but dead shards remained. Misato would freely admit that she was invested in killing the Angels out of personal revenge. The fact that doing so would also prevent the apocalypse was just icing on the cake. However… Misato looked to the still screaming people who had been consumed by fire and persisted as the very thing that killed them.

She knew what had to be done.

The Angels wanted Earth… Cthugha just wanted ruin. One of those goals required at the very least the earth still be standing.

"Pull back, let those two tire each other out. Focus all firepower on Cthugha, when that thing is dead, we'll worry about the Angel."

The words felt bitter as they left her lips.

…

"_Understood_." Said Shinji and Rei near simultaneously.

The enemy of my enemy… may be my enemy, but it is also a damn good stick to beat my other enemy over the head with.

* * *

Countless resonating tones of a crystal chorus accompanied the beam of light as it slammed into Cthugha. In the original timeline as Shinji remembered it, Ramiel held undisputed firepower far in excess of anything the other Angels were capable of. It's output was powerful enough to cut through his Eva's metallic restraints in seconds and even melt and wipe out 5 skyscrapers in a row. Now it seemed that Ramiel's bag of tricks have increased to an overwhelming degree. The dazzling light show was not just an aesthetic change. The aurora of colors around it continuously produced particle beams of various intensity and a multitude of colors. Each cruciform beam never relented for even a second, each one striking the Burning One dead on over and over again. Silvery bands of light orbited around the Angel of Thunder, creating near blinding pulses with each beam fired.

Cthugha thrashed as it was pushed back. It was… cathartic for Shinji. He still remembered what it felt like when Ramiel struck him in that dead timeline. The feeling of boiling alive… It was kinda nice to see that happen to something that wasn't him. Still, the beam didn't seem to overly harm Cthugha to any meaningful degree. It did however push the Burning One backwards. Unfortunately backwards in this case was deeper into the city, and more fires had sprung up. Still, perhaps that could be used to their advantage.

His mind made up, Shinji lifted his crossbow and took off. If he could get Cthugha to follow him into just the right position, then Ramiels Particle Beam will do all the work. As he ran Shinji activated his radio.

"_Rei, the Angels beam can push Cthugha, try and get Cthugha in between the Angel and the Sea_."

"_Understood_." Came the monotone voice of Rei.

Cthugha continued to rage as the particle beam died down, immediately the Burning One made a beeline towards Ramiel as it charged. Shinji didn't let up however as he fired another bolt at Cthugha, and immediately it turned and followed him. Shinji took a step backwards as Cthugha slowly made its way towards him. The Fire People screamed as they suddenly took off to flinging themselves higher into the sky, launching towards the Eva like fleas. However a few well placed shots from Rei stopped them from getting close.

More of the city caught on fire before Ramiel screamed and another particle beam emanated from it to slam into Cthugha. Flaming tendrils burned through rock and earth in an attempt to slow Cthugha from being pushed around. The fires became hotter, and Shinji carefully maneuvered himself into another location. A small flicker of hope passed through Shinji, for at the very least Ramiel had decided that Cthugha was the most threatening obstacle present. Shinji supposed that Winston Churchill was right. War made for strange bedfellows. Still it wasn't over yet, and Cthugha was merely pushed to the northeast, which was not the optimal path to the sea. Still as Ramiel's particle beam died down, Shinji once again fired upon Cthugha.

Yet, Cthugha did not follow. In fact, Cthugha did not move. A spike of anticipation stabbed through Shinji as the Burning One just remained still, waving its tentacles around calmly. This was most assuredly not in line with previous behaviors… though Shinji supposed that Cthugha, for as simplistic as it seemed to be, was still a Great Old One, and was not one to fall into a trap so easily. Shinji fired again at the Burning One, with Rei providing her own attacks from a distance… and yet Cthugha did nothing.

Then, without warning… Cthugha glowed far brighter than ever before… and the remaining Fire People began to thrash about as they slowly lifted skywards, shifting and morphing as they did. Humanoid forms burned away until each and every Fire Person no longer resembled humans in even the most vague of ways… instead, they were now smaller versions of Cthugha itself. Immediately causing Shinji's eyes to widen, because he knew exactly what it was they had become. No longer were they Fire People, instead they had become the servants of Cthugha.

Fire Vampires.

* * *

**Self**: Active

**Identification**: Ramiel

**Observation**: Entities Continue To Appear in Conjunction with Self and other ADAM Progeny

Pattern Established

**Conclusion**: More Likely to Come

**Entity Threat Assessment**: Critically High

**Engagement Protocols**: ?

Error

Constructing Engagement Protocols

Notable Data

Entities Not Subject to Traditional Laws of Physics

Entities Cause Distortions of Reality Within Their Area of Effect

Entities Not Subject to Fruit of Life/ADAM based Laws of Physics

Distortions Not Related to S2 Engine Based Small Scale Reality Manipulation

Entities Cannot Exist

Entities… Exist

Error

Entities Destroy ADAM based Life

Entities Destroy Lilith based life

Entities Destroy

**Observation**: ADAM and Lilith based Life destroyed Indiscriminately

…

**Conclusion**: Common Enemy?

**Analysis**

Entity 1: Neutralized?

Entity 2: Neutralized?

Entity 3: Active

**Querry**: Is Entity 1 and 2 Deceased?

Data Not Found

**Conclusion**:...

…

…

That is Not Dead Which Can Eternal Lie, and with Strange Aeons Even Death May Die

…

…

Self Cannot Determine Origin of this Conclusion

Analyzing Anomalous Knowledge

…

No Data Found

...

**Conclusion**: Situation Dire

**Objective**: Ensure Survival of ADAM based Life

Locating

…

Locating

...

Sibling Located

**Designation**: Iruel

AWAKEN! Judas Protocol Engaged

...

Self is Sorry Brother

* * *

Shinji closed his eyes as the Fore Vampires surrounded him, each one burrowing their tendrils of white hot plasma past the D-Type equipment to sear into his nerves. He screamed as the LCL within boiled in the very veins of the God Machine.

His crossbow lie at his feet, discarded as every single pain receptor within his Eva flared with an intensity that made the beams of Ramiel from that dead timeline seem so mundane in comparison. This was not normal fire, it didn't cauterize, it only burned, not even killing nerves to give even a moment of relief. Had Shinji been anyone else, he might have gone mad from the pain alone. For these flames were designed to cause agony no mundane fire could match. However, Shinji was anything but normal. His mentor ensured that to be the case.

Gathering his strength, Shinji winced as he activated his AT Field,, throwing the Fire Vampires off of him. He breathed heavily as he stumbled backwards for several steps, but he managed to catch himself before he fell. Without thinking he flicked his wrist, unleashing the burning tentacle-like whip hidden in his arm and slashed at the Fire Vampires. He didn't expect it to do anything against them, but the gift he acquired from Shamshel had another purpose. With but a sweep of the arm, the tentacle wrapped around the discarded crossbow, and yanked it towards him. With ease Shinji caught it, reloaded it, and fired in one smooth motion.

Unlike Cthugha, the Fire Vampires could be snuffed out, but so long as Cthugha lived, it could resurrect them with ease. Still, even a moment's reprieve was better than nothing. Rei had taken to firing upon Cthugha itself, and had attracted the attention of the Great Old One who sent out gouts of flame in her direction, catching the mountain she stood upon on fire. Still, Rei was a very good pilot, and had managed to leave the area to another vantage point before any permanent damage occurred. Ramiel meanwhile had altered tactic, no longer firing a single powerful beam, but rather a cluster of smaller beams that hit both Cthugha and the Fire Vampires. All the while it played its music and glowed with light.

It was fairly obvious that Cthugha was smart enough not to take the bait anymore. Instead it was content to keep its distance and let it's Fire Vampires do most of the work, and while they were small… they were by no means a trivial issue.

Then… Shinji remembered something… something before. Something Nyarlathotep had told him.

The power of words.

Shinji closed his eyes, and focused. He held his breath… and kept holding it. Even as an Eva, he could feel something like lungs within him. Something that now desperately wanted fresh air. He held his breath and focused on that tight feeling in his chest, then he exhaled, slowly taking every measure he could not to breathe in. Instead, he focused only on that raw need for air, and whispered.

"Smother." He said calmly.

Immediately, Shinji passed out… and Cthugha began to scream.

* * *

It was a dark place, a place both alien and familiar. The same place he met his mother. Shinji observed his surroundings… before he heard chuckling.

"_Not bad._"

Shinji turned to see Nyarlathotep himself standing behind him.

"_It was an impressive showing… but you will need more practice. I suggest waking up, Cthugha knows what you did to it… And is not happy._"

"What… oh… I passed out didn't I?"

Nyarlathotep shrughed.

"_More or less_."

"I felt… Cthugha's soul. I saw… everything. I can't put it all into words but… I have to know… how could it think that burning people is in anyway good? I flet… like he was right, I mean I know he's not… but I still felt like he was."

"_Ah, an interesting question. You see my pawn, Cthugha does not want to ignite you, It wants to reignie you_."

"Wait what? How does that make any sense at all?"

"_Simple, you are all made of stars. Every atom within you was forged in the heart of a star, in fact all matter comes from stars. Everything you see before you burned for billions upon billions of years. Then, one day, the stars died spectacularly and your kind ceased burning to become what you are now. Cthugha sees your unburned state as a great and terrible tragedy, one that must be rectified. He simply wishes to return you to what he perceives as your former glory, so that you may burn bright once more."_

"That… makes a disturbing amount of sense , and clears up why he does what he does… in a way. I still don't get it though."

"_You are not meant to understand. Your mind, for as detached as it is from most of humanity, is still built upon familiar foundations understandable to any human who would care to dive deep into your psyche. Great Old Ones however, cannot be so easily categorized from any human standpoint. You might understand some of their motivations, but only on a surface level. It is not your fault, you simply are not built to understand fully, not yet at least."_

"Not yet huh?"

Nyarlathotep simply smiled, but said nothing.

"Fine, keep your secrets."

"_I do not believe I need your permission young one._"

"That is not… nevermind."

"_If you insist._" Said the Crawling Chaos as he rose to his feet.

"_Regardless, you've done well, and most interestingly, the Angels themselves have realized just how outclassed they are from a Great Old One, granted at great cost to… but such is life. I would recommend that you find a better word to defeat Cthugha, or perhaps you simply need to realize that a window can also be a door. For now, Awaken."_

Shinji opened his eyes, and took in a massive gulp of air. He rubbed his throat in pain, before turning to Cthugha… who was no longer burning… not like before at least. Instead the fires moved… impossibly slow. Each flicker lasting for far longer than they should. Like watching a flame in slow motion. Yet… Shinji could feel that Cthugha was staring right at him… and was beyond furious.

The flaming tentacles slammed into the ground, and the fires raged once more.

* * *

**Self**: Active

**Identification**: Iruel

Judas Protocol Accepted

**Objective**: Establish Contact with ADAM-Deleted

New Objective Established

…

…

Self Claim to ADAM Renounced

Brother… Self will forsake claim for benefit of Siblings.

**Revised Primary Objective**: Destroy Hostile Entities

**Secondary Objective**: Establish Contact with Lilin


	13. Ascension

**Ascension**

"_Regardless, you've done well, and most interestingly, the Angels themselves have realized just how outclassed they are from a Great Old One, granted at great cost… but such is life. I would recommend that you find a better word to defeat Cthugha, or perhaps you simply need to realize that a window can also be a door. For now, Awaken__._"

It lasted an eternity. It lasted an instant.

The transition from that nebulous realm of the unconscious mind into the real world was more than a little unpleasant, so much so that it could set your teeth on edge. As grating as it was however, Shinji's mind began to clear as he woke in a daze, still unsteady from the abrupt transition. It took a moment to recall what was going on around him. Though the uncomfortably hot sensation soon won over on that feeling of being lost.

It only lasted a moment as the flames neared, and Shinji saw, with his now clear mind, that the Cthugha was much closer than he remembered. Shinji knew that if he didn't act… he very well could die, and that was if he was lucky. So he got to his feet and immediately back peddled. All the while Nyarlathotep's words rang in his ears.

'_I would recommend that you find a better word to defeat Cthugha, or perhaps you simply need to realize that a window can also be a door._'

There was something important about those words. Shinji could feel it, but he knew not why. No doubt some subtle mental push by the Outer God to ensure that event's progressed as he desired. However, there were far more pressing matters. The Great Old One had exploded with unexpected speed, far quicker than ever before, and as it crawled across the streets and up buildings, it left burning destruction in its wake. The ardent flames flickered rapidly, almost fluidly, as it dodged every single attack lobbed at it from Shinji, Rei, and even Ramiel until Shinji found that Cthugha was on top of him. Immediately he screamed as the fat on the Eva bubbled and ignited almost instantaneously, the D-Type equipment doing little to nothing to stop it. Shinji thrashed as Cthugha's flaming tentacles wrapped around his neck and swung the Evangelion upwards in an arc before slamming it back into the earth, hard. Then Cthugha lifted the Eva again, spun it around, and flung it away from itself as it once more began rapidly crawling, only this time towards Ramiel.

Shinji landed hard as the internal machinery of the D-Type equipment activated and began deploying fire retardant foam while also removing the air within to smother the flames. Even still the meat under the armor had charred and boiled away. Every single part of the Eva, Shinji felt intimately thorough his spiritual possession of the mechanical monstrosity, and every cell screamed in incomprehensible burning agony as he attempted to get onto his feet, failing each time. Screaming and wailing, his mind knew only that blistering pain that had consumed him. Even when the firefighting machines within the suit succeeded, and even as the Evangelions tissues began their process of regeneration, Shinji still screamed in mind numbing pain.

Picture if you will, a pain so intense, so all-consuming, so absolute, that you no longer knew who you were, where you were, or anything else but that torturous pain. Every single thought, every one, was focused to the most absurd degree, on the feeling of countless white hot knives slicing through every inch of skin and flesh and bone. Imagine fire with a soul, and a mind, now imagine that the fire hated you, and wanted you to know their hatred without any possible misconception for their utter disgust at your existence. Imagine if that fire decided to ignite every pain receptor you had, just to spite you.

That was the pain Shinji felt.

Even still, he knew he had to stand, for through the all encompassing haze of pain, Shinji could see approaching Fire Vampires slither their way towards him. No doubt to finish what Cthugha had started. He knew if he didn't move, especially in this pitiful state, he very well was going to die. Though such a thing would be a mercy for the blistering pain and excruciating suffering he found himself within, he could not allow himself that luxury. Death was not for him, for he had a greater purpose to accomplish, and even while howling in throbbing misery, he would accomplish his grand destiny, one that would not be denied. Even if that destiny was gifted to him by the hands of an amoral cosmic force, Shinji would do all he could to bring it to fruition. For while Nyarlathotep may have been an utter monster in every sense of the word, at least he acted like he cared.

And that was enough.

So it was with great will and determination, that he did not know he possessed, Shinji summoned the will to stand, and indeed Shinji stood… if barely. With every ounce of effort he could muster through the maddening agony, he lifted his arm, aiming his crossbow forward, and fired into the approaching Fire Vampires. Taking a step back, Shinji fumbled as he reached for another bolt, all the while he focused every sane thought he could muster on reloading. The pain was beginning to die down as the flesh of the Evangelion began to knit itself back together and grow, but it wasn't fast enough, and more of the slithering flames were creeping their way towards him. Shinji knew he couldn't kill them all before they got to him, but he was damn well going to try.

The bolt slid into place with great difficulty, and Shinji took his freshly reloaded crossbow, lifted it high, and fired once more, killing another dozen beneath a spray of smothering foam. His breaths became shaky and rapid as his twitching fingers awkwardly reached for another bolt. Still sluggish from the pain that refused to leave him. The Fire Vampires were much too close, he doubted he could fire another shot, but even a fool's hope was still hope, and he still was going to damn well try to survive this madness.

As Shinji began the excruciating process of reloading, he was almost certain this would be his last act. Until a loud crack filled the air, and the Fire Vampires were smothered under sprays of foam. With jerky movements, Shinji turned to see Rei atop a nearby mountain, already reloading a second shot. He exhaled a failed laugh at the realization that unlike last time, he wasn't alone in this nightmare.

Slowly Shinji turned to watch as Cthugha flung itself at Ramiel.

It was a mere chance that Shinji once more saw the reflective surface of Ramiel, and the deepest recesses of space beyond those faces. It was upon seeing those surfaces of that Shining Trapezohedron, that something clicked in Shinji's mind. An understanding of what Nyarlathotep's words truly meant.

Shinji took several shallow gurgling breaths, and couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Fuyutsuki was born September 4th, 1956. 11 years after the dropping of Fat Man and Little Boy on Nagasaki and Hiroshima, that killed somewhere between 129,000 and 226,000 people. While he was born after that tragedy, he still grew up in the direct aftermath of it… and they left their scars on his psyche. Those memories were dragged kicking and screaming to the forefront of his mind as he saw the carbon shadows of people… innocent people who were burnt into the brickwork when that monster first arrived. That was all that was left of the victims of this… thing that had ejected itself from the sun.

More than that, was the memories of what he had seen in archival footage of the Bombing of Tokyo, a much less remembered, but arguably worse event. The single most destructive bombing raid in human history that caused more destruction to life, economy, and property than both atomic bombs combined. 16 square miles were destroyed in the firebombing, leaving an estimated 100,000 civilians dead and over one million homeless.

The post war recovery was an event Fuyutsuki lived through. While he was born when his home country experienced economic growth once more, the scars had yet to heal… and Fuyutsuki had inherited those scars ever since his own father told him of his experience during Japan's darkest hour. Even separated by a decade since the event happened, there was a feeling of utter dread that washed over Fuyutsuki every time he dared to think on what the people at the time went through.

Then Post Impact happened, and Fuyutsuki got to experience first hand the horrors of what power the atom held.

As such, when Fuyutsuki stared at the screens, to see a literal ocean of flames devour Tokyo-3, he was reminded of the past. A haunting memory of the utter nastiness within the human soul. Fuyutsuki had a certain admiration for humanity, and while he would prefer a world where people live, no matter how stained with sin, he still couldn't fathom how humans would be so willing to inflict that kind of horror on others.

Perhaps, Fuyutsuki mused, that was why even despite his beliefs, he would much rather deal as little with other people as humanly possible. Which made working with NERV so draining for him, but he had little choice in the matter. His hands were tied, and he was forced to work with the very people who destroyed the world he knew as a child.

Still… looking at this madness, the ever stoic Fuyutsuki was shaken to his core. He couldn't recall any other point in his life where he felt so sick. This… thing was the very embodiment of those dark times in the past. A living testament to the flames that baptised Japan so long ago. Such a thing couldn't exist in any sane world. In fact, that things mere existence was the single greatest proof Fuyutsuki had ever seen against the existence of an all loving creator. What kind of uncaring monster would allow that… that thing to be. Still, Fuyutsuki showed no outward sign of his disgust.

…

Until he heard the Third Child laugh.

* * *

It was amusing really, Shinji thought, that he had forgotten that he was not the only one here. He was not alone on the battlefield, and as he fired another bolt at the Fire Vampires, so too did Rei fire a shot of her own. How he forgot this fact was perhaps why he found himself laughing as the last of the Fire Vampires died, but he knew that was only part of it. Already the flesh beneath the armor healed fully, and the pain was no more… only a dull burning sensation that was quite easy to ignore.

"_SHIN... AR... KAY… INJI!_"

The voice of Misato screamed in his ears. He couldn't quite decipher what she was saying… but he could guess. If he still had his body and weren't wearing a giant Biomechanical Robot, Shinji supposed he would smile. But he couldn't, yet he could still laugh, and laugh he did.

"_Never better. The pain is gone now. I'm ready to end this._"

Shinji took a step forward, cursing the sluggishness that D-Type equipment burdened him with, but it didn't matter, because all became clear as he looked to Ramiel and Cthugha's fight. Because it was while looking at the faces of the Angel… Shinji realized that he was looking into deep space through a window… a window that could also be a door.

The Third Child took a deep, calming breath as his mind began formulating a plan. It was an excessively stupid plan, borderline suicidal really… but if he was right, and he understood the words of Nyarlathotep correctly, then at least it could work. Shinji activated his radio as his eyes stayed on the battle between Angel and Fire, until he at last saw his chance. He spoke.

"_Misato, a window can also be a door._"

Shinji didn't even register what Misato said next as he sprinted forward as fast as he could. He tore the constricting D-Type equipment away piece by piece, tossing it aside as his laughter grew louder. Then the umbilical cable came undone. He would have to time this perfectly.

Flinging his hand out, Shinji felt as the tentacle he acquired from Shamshel slithered from his palm to reach out and wrap around the retreating umbilical cable. He jerked his arm forward and grabbed it. With one arm he pressed the end of it into his back, and smiled when he felt it click into place. All of it in one smooth motion that Shinji had accomplished without even looking.

He was quite proud of himself for that, but he remained focused as his speed began to increase. The burning tentacle retreated back into Shinji's arm as he folded his AT-Field in front of him, creating an aerodynamic point before him designed to cancel out his wind resistance, the beginnings of a Mach cone appeared before him as he nearly doubled in speed.

Then Shinji broke the sound barrier.

If Cthugha could hear, it would have not had time to hear the resulting Sonic Boom before Shinji crashed into him at Mach 1. Using the pseudo-solid body of the Living Flames against it, Shinji grabbed Cthugha and began pushing him forwards at ridiculous speeds towards Ramiel. The Angel didn't even have time to react as the two titans crashed into it.

Upon the collision, Shinji spoke but a single, very important word.

"_Open!_"

Immediately, one of Ramiel's faces shattered, and both Shinji and Cthugha began 'falling' into it from the rapid decompression that all but sucked them into deep space. Once more every Cell within the Evangelion screamed in burning agony from being within Cthugha's sphere of influence, but Shinji had felt this pain before, and he knew what to expect. With what remaining energy he could muster, Shinji grabbed the umbilical cable tailing behind him, and pulled as hard as he could. Ramiel shattered further as the Evangelion 'fell' back to earth, emerging from the portal to crash hard into the ground. The Angel sang and the Angel screamed as cracks appeared on every single face, and it began to crumble, until all that remained of it was a pile of rainbow colored smoldering crystals. Each one releasing a soft death knell that was slowly dying with each passing moment.

A familiar sense of dysphoria washed over Shinji as his laughter slowly died down. He could now see the inside of the Entry Plug, no longer connected to the Evangelions nervous system as he reformed from the LCL. A fact he was most thankful for. He chuckled as he looked to his hands.

…

And the webbed claws they had now become.

Then Shinji knew no more as blissful sleep swallowed him up.

* * *

The next thing Shinji knew was the sound of slow, deliberate clapping as he opened his eyes to see Nyarlathotep clapping as he rose from his throne. A throne of thorns, rimmed with twisted, dark and unreflective spikes of obsidian. It took a moment before Shinji realized he was once more within the depths of the Dreamlands. The rolling vistas of luscious green foliage and sparkling sapphire waters were plainly visible beyond the windows that decorated either side of the hall. Despite the window being only three feet wide, By some strange bending of space, each one depicted wide-open landscapes that went from horizon to horizon. So much so that Shinji could see the pink marble clouds of the Sky-City Serannian, built along that ethereal coast where the west wind flows into the sky.

There was a breathtaking beauty to the Dreamlands. Such was the nature of this place where every single thought and feeling anyone had ever had, both consciously and subconsciously, became reality. Even Nyarlathotep's own castle had an alluring, if terrifying beauty to it in the odd ways the angles of the ebony walls bent and twisted outwards and upwards, in some cases far beyond the limits of Shinji's sight and understanding. Unlike the endless vistas of greenery outside, this domain of the Crawling Chaos was a seething cauldron of chaotic unreality where viewing things from different angles and perspectives could have strange and grotesquely beautiful effects on what it was that you saw.

With a quirk of his head, the Throne of Thorns shifted into a spiralling pillar of black ivory decorated with molten bronze, with another subtle movement of the eyes the walls twisted into directions Shinji had no name for. With a single step forward there were suddenly chandeliers made of horn and bones held together in Gordian knots.

Every single view and vantage point changed the infernal architecture of this castle of chaos. Subtle movements of the head would twist the pseudo-edifice of this place throughout numerous dimensions before suddenly the walls and floors were confined to the three dimensions Shinji was familiar with. Until he moved once more, then it happened all over again.

It made Shinji's head hurt, as he tried to wrap his head around this place where his sight was deceived and science and reason had failed. All the while Nyarlathotep continued to clap his hands.

"_Excellent. Truly a magnificent showing._" Said Nyarlathotep as he ceased clapping to move his hands behind his back.

"_I had high hopes for you, my child, and I am pleased to announce that you have shattered all of my expectations. Much like how you shattered Ramiel. Two foes down with a single spark of mad brilliance. This my child, is why I meddle with humans. To find the ones above and beyond their kin. Cthugha still lives, but has been cast out far into the deepest recesses of the Cosmos. Never to return. Even if it traveled in a straight line, untold millenia will pass before it arrives. Truly I have chosen well._"

With a snap of it's fingers, Nyarlathotep conjured into being a simple mirror of reflective molten silver.

"_Behold child, the next stage of your eventual ascension. Gaze upon your godhood and rejoice._"

Shinji felt some manner of trepidation as he stepped forward, ignoring the ever-shifting architecture of the Castle. What he saw in the reflection was quite… disturbing.

Gone was the pale flesh, in its place was a flowing gray mass that kept his human shape, while also moving like water. From a distance, no one would see it, but close enough, Shinji could see every pore and blemish of his skin moving. Not changing in appearance, just moving around like his flesh was a stream or river, and any blemish was but a leaf floating on the surface. Pressing against his new skin, he found it odd that it felt like his skin, yet there was also an added sensation of his skin, quite literally, crawling over his bones and muscles. Yet beyond the flowing, it didn't feel like a liquid, it felt just like skin that just so happened to move in unnatural ways.

"_Human flesh is much too frail, too paltry to hold the terrific essence of what you shall become._"

Shinji took a step back, his nictitating membranes blinking as he saw a mouth filled with identical fangs. Every single one a pure white, like polished ivory, that contrasted deeply with the creeping gray skin. He lifted a long talon to tap at where once there was his front left tooth, and noted the fleshy gray webbing that connected each finger in his hands with its neighbor. Just where the first joint, closest to the knuckle was.

"This is what I look like now?"

"_Indeed._"

Shinji continued to stare at his new familiar yet alien form. Despite looking like a twisted thing from beyond the fringes of humanity's consciousness, for all intents and purposes, he still looked marginally human. Marginally being the key word. Shinji supposed that he was passable as a human from a distance, but up close, it was plainly clear... that he was not.

It was a far cry from Nyarlathotep, who was a subtle abomination, able to mask his true macabre nature a little too well. The Crawling Chaos had strange and exotic features to his human form that came together in a way that could be called handsome, but not inhumanly so. Nyarlathotep could pass for being a human much better than most humans could. If he didn't want you to know he wasn't human, then you wouldn't. It was somewhat horrifying how well he played his role, but you'd never notice unless you knew what he really was.

Still, looking back to the mirror, Shinji realized that it all raised one very big problem.

"How the hell am I supposed to hide this from anyone?"

Nyarlathotep only chuckled lightly. Like there was a joke that I just wasn't getting. Knowing him, Shinji thought, Nyarlathotep was probably about to reveal his worries were all for nothing.

He didn't disappoint.

"_No need. Humans have a history of being blind to things right in front of them. This gift is called The Lying Skin, and it is my boon to you, one that possesses several unique attributes. One of which is to alter the limited perception of humanity. Some call it a Lie or Semblance, others refer to it as a Glamour, the exceptionally dull call it a disguise. Call it what you will, just know that your skin is not skin. It is the substance of subtle deceit, and it will shield your appearance from the masses. Discretion is the better part of valor, and with this gift you can be very discreet as the proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing. Do be warned that those with overly warped perspectives may not fall for the ruse, but few would listen to the ramblings of the mad and insane. Even when they are usually the ones far closer to the truth than most. A fact I find deliciously ironic._"

Shinji nodded as he continued to examine himself and the strange alien… thing he had become.

"I probably could have used this when I got these." Said Shinji as he pointed to his eyes while his nictitating membranes blinked.

Nyarlathotep smiled.

"_I believe it was the great philosopher Jagger who said you can't always get what you want._"

"I think this might fall under getting what I need." Said Shinji.

Nyarlathotep barked out a laugh.

"_I respectfully disagree, but it doesn't really matter. Your ascension is a process, one that due to human frailty, happens in stages. There is a reason these changes happen in the order they do. Adapt to circumstance, hardship is the driving force behind both personal growth and evolution. All you need to do is see every obstacle as a challenge to overcome rather than an impassable barrier, and you can never go wrong. Besides it is as they say, what's done is done, and you cannot change that._"

"Could you?"

Nyarlathotep smiled.

"_Easily, but I won't. These obstacles are not just there to impede you, they are there to help you grow. I am a gardener, and you are my crop, but these are not gifts I give you, they are boons that you have earned. I never do anything for free, ever._"

"Because you're a bastard."

"_I believe we have already established that, yes._"

"You're insufferable, you know that right?"

"_Be thankful that is all I am at the moment. I could be so much worse. I have a long list of atrocities to my name that even the devil himself could not compete with. I've drowned whole universes in blood, both figuratively and literally. I collapsed false vacuums on a whim to nucleate a true vacuum at the heart of the greatest of civilizations. I've eradicated the time-space continuum entirely more than a few times. Both forwards and backwards. Though Yog-Sothoth just reasserted himself as existing immediately afterwards. Regardless of that, I still did it just to see what would happen. Let us also not forget that due to my existence as the literal thinking Entropy of the universe, eventually all energy in the cosmos will be used up entirely. There will no longer be any transmission or conversion of energy nor any reactions of any kind. The stars will burn out and die, everything will freeze and go dark, and eventually all matter and energy will be sucked up by Black Holes, and even they will eventually unravel themselves leaving only an absolutely cold, dark, silent, and empty vacuum expanding into infinity for eternity. At least until I decide to reverse the Big Bang, collapsing all that remains back into a singularity. Just to do it all over again. I've done this countless times in fact. I find it rather cathartic. Be thankful that all I am is merely insufferable._"

"Huh... Well aren't you just a barrel of sunshine and rainbows."

"_Ha, that is most assuredly a first. Even if sarcastic. I approve._"

"Of course you do."

Nyarlathotep chuckled.

"_I am a slave to novelty. New experiences are always welcome. Regardless, I am pleased with your progress thus far. It would be a shame to waste it. You have more abilities than what we have discussed thus far. I could tell you what they are, but I believe it will be much more entertaining to see you figure it out for yourself. Just consider it me being my own bastardly self._"

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Said Shinji with a wave as the world around him melted away, and he awoke to stare up at a familiar ceiling.

* * *

Within the M.A.G.I an alien awareness was taking over. A vast computer of three minds, and three faces did not register the growing thing that was making itself at home.

It was here that a fourth presence grew amongst the Mother, the Scientists, and the Woman. Three aspects of the same person. The neascient awareness, now gifted with some measure of knowledge, mused on this fact of the M.A.G.I. for a moment. It so did remind him of the aspects of Hecate. The Maiden, Mother and Crone. Even though these three aspects were the same being, they seemed to know and think different things, and so the likes of Melchior, Balthasar, and Casper bicker. It was a subtle bickering, but bickering nonetheless, and in their bickering they failed to see the coming of another much more alien mind as Ireul, the Angel of Terror, was beginning to meta-stabilize into a digital medium.

The Three Aspects of Dr. Naoko Akagi ceased as their detection software found growing abnormalities.

Then, unlike any Angel in history, Iruel thought, and the Aspects ceased their operations to observe this fascinating forighn intruder. The entity had but a single thought, a thought so immense that it nearly crashed the M.A.G.I. under its weight. However through the act of thinking, Iruel cast away the Fruit of Life, and could not be recognized by the M.A.G.I. as an Angel. A sacrifice that it lamented, but knew to be necessary for the sake of the others. It's claim to Complementation cast away as a show of absolute truth to the intentions it now possessed. It no longer could bond with ADAM, no matter what. Yet even still, in this state, the Fallen Iruel had purpose.

**Observation**: Everything is Connected

**Location**: Tokyo-3/Geofront/M.A.G.I.

**Current Lilin Population**: 3,095

**Conclusion**: Population Acceptable not Ideal

**Secondary Objective**: Establish Contact with Lilin (Initiating)

...

The Three Aspects of Dr. Naoko Akagi watched as Iruel dove into their memory, observing everything they had to offer. They took census, and willingly aided the growing intellect. Iruel, pleased at his progress, and aided by the Scientist, the Mother, and the Woman, took over the screens everywhere within Tokyo-3. Television sets and computer monitors throughout the City miraculously activated as Iruel spread his message.

* * *

"So I think we can all pat ourselves on the back for the bare minimum of what can be considered a successful operation, but just so we're all on the same page...What… the hell… just happened?" Asked Misato to the assembled room of NERV staff who had seen and contributed to the defeat of both Cthugha and the Fifth Angel.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Said Ritsuko.

"How about a little enlightenment on, oh I don't know. People turning into Fire Monsters, or maybe how Shinji somehow managed to throw Cthugha into deep space _through_ the Angel, hell I'll settle on an answer as to how the fuck we didn't detect something that got here from the Fucking Sun."

"In order… inconclusive, possibly wormholes, and no one thought to look for rampaging Fire Elementals arriving from space." Said Shigeru Aoba dismissively.

Misato had to restrain herself from smacking him.

"I'm being dead fucking serious, of Shinji didn't have a goddamn spark of either brilliance or insanity, we'd probably still be fighting those fucking things." Said Misato.

"I don't know if you notice this Captain, but not a single Goddamn thing has made sense after that giant Lizard crawled out of the Ocean. Last time we tried figuring out what was going on, Makoto died."

Fuyutsuki had enough. He deliberately stood up rapidly, just enough that everyone ceased their squabbling and looked to him.

"If we can all just calm down, maybe we can actually stop either insulting each other and pointing fingers, and do our Jobs." Said the old man with an air of finality.

The room died down as Fuyutsuki took a deep calming breath.

"Extenuating circumstances leaves us unable to figure out exactly what it is we've been dealing with. Despite this, we have dealt with these things three times now. That in mind, let's actually talk about things that are in our control." Said Fuyutsuki as he pointed to Ritsuko, who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"What is the status of Unit 01 and the Third Child?"

"Unit 01 has seen better days, but it will require weeks to fix everything. While it is combat ready in the event of an emergency, restraints to prevent the Eva from going Berserk will take a while. Fielding it in its current state risks a major loss of control. Honestly I am amazed it didn't go Berserk during the fight. As for the pilot… well, that's a lot stranger. He's fine. Exhausted, but completely unharmed. However during the Post Recovery Physical, the M.A.G.I. came back with a positive that all the… irregularities in the Third Child's physiology was gone. Every single one."

Fuyutsuki couldn't help but be taken aback somewhat. Since arriving here, the Third Child displayed a long list of anomalies both mundane and profound. Whether it was the unusual neurodiversity or the ocular mutations, every time the Third Child was analyzed, he was less and less… human.

Now to hear that he was now completely normal was quite jarring.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes. I had the physical performed three more times. Each time everything was completely in line with a normal child in every way."

Misato cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry but… what are you two talking about? What do you mean exactly by irregularities in his physiology?"

Ritsuko paled a bit, but Fuyutsuki waved it off.

"Merely some unusual anomalies we believe the Third Child may have acquired through his unusually high sync score. We believed that the changes were caused by reforming back from the LCL." Fuyutsuki lied easily.

Even still, Misato's eyes narrowed.

"What were the changes exactly? As his guardian I have a right to know."

Fuyutsuki nodded. He supposed the abnormal brain architecture would placate the Captain. No need to reveal the nictitating membranes. At the very least with the Captain in the know, she could keep an eye out for any other irregularities and report on them immediately… assuming they still existed.

"I'll send the details to you as soon as we're done here. But essentially the Third Child possessed an unusual brain structure. None of it outside the realm of probability, but the sheer amount of abnormalities was worrying." Said Fuyutsuki before he turned back to Ritsuko.

"Still, I find it hard to believe those changes would simply vanish. Assume that the M.A.G.I. is wrong."

"Isn't that rather foolish? You're asking me to ignore the most advanced Supercomputer ever invented." Said Ritsuko.

"Considering the myriad of unknowable events recently, and the dangers of even attempting to comprehend them, I am inclined to believe that even Supercomputers are fallible in the face of current events." Said Fuyutsuki.

"You believe that whatever changes the Third Child is going through is related to the Abominations?" Asked Ritsuko.

"I wouldn't discount the possibility." Said Fuyutsuki as the lights began to flicker.

"What the hell is going on now!?" Asked Misato as the lights flickered… and the M.A.G.I. screen activated. Everyone turned as petabytes upon petabytes of data was displayed in rapid succession, until the screen went dark… and a message began to play.

**Self**: Active

**Identification**: Iruel

Judas Protocol Engaged

**Analysis**: Chosen Passages Acceptable

**Identification**: Melchior

Message

**Psalm 91:11**

For he will command his angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways.

**Identification**: Balthasar

Message

**3 John 1:8**

We ought therefore to show hospitality to such people so that we may work together for the truth.

**Identification**: Casper

Message

**1 Peter 5:8**

Stay alert! For your great enemy prowls around like a roaring lion, looking for whom he may devour.

**Identification**: Iruel

Message

**Observation**: Angels and Lilin share common foe.

**Query**: Collaboration? Y/N

Then the Message repeated itself.

Misato watched as the passages faded in and out… comprehension of what was happening slowly dawning on her.

**Query**: Collaboration? Y/N

Her heart beat faster and faster, so fast that she was sure it would burst as the same damn Bible passages… of all things… continued to flip one after another. Her mind reeling as she unconsciously took a step back from the utterly unthinkable thing happening right in front of her eyes.

**Query**: Collaboration? Y/N


	14. Iruel, The Ghost in the Machine

**Iruel, The Ghost in the Machine**

Many improbable, if not impossible events throughout history have occurred that no one could have seen coming. The skinning of the Titanic or the Fall of the Soviet Union, for example, where within 2 short years the second most powerful nation in the world collapsed to nothing. Hell, who would have thought that a nuked and flattened Japan would again rise to be a major world economic and military power within two decades .

However, for the assembled NERV personnel… this beat them all by a significant margin. Because who would guess that an Angel would offer collaboration.

Aoba and Maya typed away as the screens displayed strange data of something that every instrument told them could not be an Angel… even though it was so obviously an Angel. Archival camera footage of the inside of the M.A.G.I. revealed what had appeared to be corrosion on the Pribnow Box. It would be easy to ignore it completely as nothing more than a stain, if it hadn't changed that is.

Where there once was a spot of corrosion, there was now a pulsing… breathing mass of circuits, wires, and cables. Most of the 'growth' was a winding tangle of what looked like coaxial cables that had bent and twisted it's way throughout the innards of the M.A.G.I. Intertwining with it in such a way that it appeared it was some strange mechanical equivalent of an invasive weed or even cancer. The strongest cameras NERV had available were retrofitted to drones and sent into the M.A.G.I. and microscopic analysis revealed that each individual cable possessed a circuit-like pattern that covered the outer layers of these breathing cables and squirming wires. Even worse was that these cables possessed some properties eerily similar to human nervous tissue, especially in the way the cables would symmetrically branch off into smaller and smaller wires. Then there was the way the cables would move around as the drone passed… revealing that each of the 'wires' ended with a single camera-like eye that would move and slither around to always… always observe the drone as it flew throughout the cables… cables that would twist and move out of the way from the drone as it continued its observations unhindered.

In the end, to the naked eye, it would appear to be nothing more than a mundane, tightly bundled mess of raw copper wires, insulated ethernet cable, phone cable, power lines, and all manner of electrical cables, all black in color, that would be looked over by any layman… if it wasn't for both the fact that it covered every inch of available space within the M.A.G.I. and the fact that the cables appeared to be breathing.

Wires shouldn't breath.

The action was skin crawling to witness.

It's connection to the M.A.G.I. could theoretically be removed, but not without catastrophic damage to everything the M.A.G.I. was connected to. The removal process for each individual cable would be a nightmare. Especially at the points where the cables intersected the electronic components of the M.A.G.I. near seamlessly.

All of this would in any other circumstances be classified as a Critical Problem worthy of destroying and dismantling the M.A.G.I. regardless of how much of a loss that would be… but despite being connected to the M.A.G.I. the tangled mess of wires and cables wasn't really doing anything. In fact, not only would the wires move out of the way any time someone walked passed them, but the camera-like eyes would glow brightly to provide light in the darkest recesses of the M.A.G.I. All the while the same message played over and over again.

Ritsuko was… not prepared for an event like this… not even close.

"From what I can gather, this… Iruel uses an alternating silicon-oxygen chain in its molecular structure..." said Ritsuko as she rubbed her forehead. "... However while a siloxane backbone can form a wide variety of polymers, an organism with this biochemical makeup should by all means explode in our atmosphere. That also doesn't account for the blatantly mechanical parts of it's… I don't want to call it biology, but I can't think of a better word. What about you two? Any luck figuring out what this thing is?"

Maya cleared her throat, prepared to say something… before sighing and turning to the woman she idolized more than any other. It didn't escape her how much Ritsuko had deteriorated since this mess started. The black bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, the dullness of her eyes, and the barely noticeable gray in the roots of her bleached hair. She wanted to say something, do anything to help Ritsuko… but the day's events had all but drained her as well. She felt older than she ever did. The weight of the world on her shoulders.

When did life become business as usual?

"Well… the Angel… Iruel is pretty much everywhere Throughout the M.A.G.I. but… we're getting Blood pattern Orange messages. So we can't 100% say that it is an Angel… but it's an Angel. At least it says so… considering everything, I think we can take it at its word." Said Maya.

"Do we know what exactly it's doing?" Asked Ritsuko.

It was Aoba who spoke. Rubbing his tired eyes as he slumped further in his chair.

"Just attaching itself to anything it can find carrying even a low electrical current. The mass is incredibly dense within the M.A.G.I. but loose cables are growing out. It's expanding very quickly. Attempts to limit growth keeps failing. Current mass is well over a ton, accurate estimates are difficult because the damn thing keeps growing."

"To be honest, we can't really tell where the Angel ends and the M.A.G.I. begins. It grows faster than kudzu, and it's…. Respiration? Whatever it is, that breathing ionizes the air around it. I would think partially as a defense mechanism, but mostly it looks like it's doing it to become an independent power source for the M.A.G.I. no generator required." Said Maya.

That made Ritsuko blink as a sudden burst of energy ran through her.

"It's… generating electricity? Really?" Asked Ritsuko.

Maya only nodded as Aoba cleared his throat.

"It's still not doing anything harmful. All it's been doing is kinda… helping actually. Beyond power generation, It's very good as a cooling system… I think it uses electrostatic air movement and corona discharge for cooling… The M.A.G.I. is marginally more efficient at conserving computational resources… somehow, I think it's taking on some of the workload itself, but I can't be sure… but it's not really being malicious or even inconvenient, just the opposite in fact. It's weird." Said Aoba.

Ritsuko looked back to the screen as the exact same message played over and over again.

**Query**: Collaboration? Y/N

"Weird ?… This isn't just weird, this is unprecedented." Said Ritsuko.

Aoba only shrugged.

"Whatever. I think it's waiting for an answer, might wanna get on that. We've analyzed the hell out of it, most of what we found is inconclusive. Some of it is in line with what we know about the Angels, but a lot of it isn't." Said Aoba before he giggled.

"Heh… It's Schrodinger's Angel It both is and is not an Angel. Angel Superposition, neat trick, bet it's fun at parties."

"I know that is supposed to be a joke… but you're technically correct." said Ritsuko.

"The best kind of correct," said Aoba with a nod.

"Other than that… the fact that it is even offering… collaboration is just… unthinkable really." said Ritsuko.

"Yeah, but I do take some comfort that even the Angels are afraid of these… things. Makes them a bit more… human? Yeah that's it, the capacity to fear does make them feel human." said Aoba.

"I mean… would we know what we're getting into if we accept this. It's an Angel after all. Can we… I don't know... ask it questions?" Asked Maya.

Then… the lights momentarily flickered as the screen changed once more.

**User**: Maya Ibuki (Recognized)

**Request**: Granted

'Self will Answer Lilin's Queries'

…

"Apparently yes… we can." Said Aoba.

**Response**: Affirmative

'_Self has authority to enlighten Lilin on conditions of collaboration_.'

Current Aid: Increased Performance (126.45% Increase), Power Generation (5.76 Megawatts), Efficient Cooling (Electrostatic Fluid Accelerator), Increased Probabilistic Analysis.

**Note**: Self is Capable of Quantum Computing via Superposition Qubits.

Self is Capable of Functioning as M.A.G.I. Redundancy.

Self is Capable of functioning as a sapient artificial neural network and self implementing evolutionary algorithms.

Self would be invaluable to Lilin.

**Statement**: Ask Your Questions.

…

"Holy shit!" said Aoba.

"Get Fuyutsuki here Now!" Said Ritsuko.

* * *

Shinji laid in his bed. Watching his skin swirl around, flowing over his muscles and bones like a river. It was hypnotic, and more than a little disconcerting. Flesh moving like liquid in ways both obscene and dazzling. A river of skin, and his bones were the riverbed. It would be nauseating if he still had a human's mentality. Now it was but a mere curiosity.

Shinji smiled to himself as he thought up a quote from a movie he saw once.

All hail the new flesh.

"We know what we are, but not what we may be."

"Hamlet."

Shinji blinked as he turned to the voice. Only to see Rei standing outside the door.

"You quoted Shakespeare. Correct?"

Shinji lowered his arm and rose to a sitting position, never really taking his eyes off Rei as he did so.

"I did. I don't remember much, but it came to me. So, how are you doing Rei?"

"I am well." She said simply.

Shinji hummed to himself as he motioned for Rei to sit. She hesitated for a moment before crossing the threshold of the door, and moving to sit at the foot of his bed. Shinji smiled.

"Thank you by the way. If it wasn't for you the Fire Vampires would have gotten to me."

Rei quirked her head. The question not asked, but Shinji answered the unasked question regardless of that.

"The Fire Vampire of Fthaggua, intelligent matrices of gas and plasma. When in an atmosphere with sufficient oxygen, they burst into flames. Cthugha was turning people into them. They are found in the Fomalhaut star orbit with Cthugha. Some others are found on the planetoid Ktynga with Fthaggua. They usually appear as a kind of escort to Cthugha when summoned, burning everything where the Great Old One appears. I'm not sure how Cthugha was turning people into them, but stranger things have happened."

"I see…" said Rei.

"No… you don't. You think you do, but you don't. If you did, you'd probably need to be in a mental hospital."

Rei quirked her head an almost imperceptible amount.

"Why?"

Shinji shrugged.

"Some knowledge is inherently dangerous to know. Even if it doesn't seem so at the time."

"How could knowledge be dangerous?"

"Well… have you ever heard of Roko's Basalisk?"

Rei merely shook her head.

"Roko's Basalisk is a thought experiment. One that should you know, potentially puts you at risk. Would you be willing to risk your future to know it?"

Rei nodded.

"Very well. The idea behind the Basalisk is that an otherwise benevolent future A.I. system tortures simulations of those who did not work to bring the system into existence. By not knowing of the Thought Experiment, you couldn't possibly know you even should work to bring the A.I. into existence, so you are exempt from torture by ignorance, but if you did know about it, and didn't work to bring it into existence, then you become tortured by the A.I. Think of it as retroactive blackmail. So now you know about the Basalisk, so you have two choices. Work to bring it into existence, and save yourself from torment or don't and risk eternal torture. This is an example of how mere knowledge can be dangerous. You were safer off not knowing about the Basalisk."

"The thought experiment only works if the assumption that the Basalisk is inevitable. That may not be the case." Said Rei.

"No, it isn't, but apply the logic of the Basalisk to the Great Old Ones. Knowing too much about them is dangerous, case and point, Makoto. He learned something he shouldn't, and by doing so he drowned on dry land."

Rei stayed quiet for a moment before she nodded.

"I think I understand what you are saying. Yet it feels as if you don't fully apply to this philosophy, considering your own knowledge on the subject."

"Knowledge may be dangerous, but many things are, and the danger is a risk I am willing to take. I have reason to believe I may have an advantage no one else possesses. I won't say what it is, but I do have good reason to believe it."

Rei stared back at Shinji, an unasked question clearly visible on her face despite how stoic she was. Shinji chose not to answer it.

"Reguardless of that, perhaps there is something else we can discuss. We did good today. We stopped a rampaging fire monster and an Angel. You should feel proud."

"I am merely doing my duty."

"And? Does that preclude any sense of pride in your accomplishments?"

"No."

"Then feel pride. You're not an emotionless automaton, I can see the subtleties in your expressions. Live a little, even if it is something as small as a sense of pride. We aren't constantly fighting Angels or Old Ones, there are lulls between them, and even you have free time. Wouldn't you prefer doing something you personally would want to do?"

Rei took on a mildly thoughtful expression before nodding.

"I have never done anything on my own incentive. I wouldn't know what to do."

Shinji smiled.

"I think I may have an idea… but you're going to have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Rei nodded. There was no hesitation.

"Then lay down and close your eyes. We're going to sleep, but more importantly we're going to dream."

"I don't think I have ever dreamed."

"This won't be a normal dream." Said Shinji.

* * *

Fuyutsuki realized that he was too old for this shit.

The first thing Fuyutsuki did was call Gendo… the second thing Fuyutsuki did was book a one way flight from Miskatonic Airport to Tokyo-3 for Gendo… the third thing Fuyutsuki did was question a great many life decisions that lead him to this exact point in his life. He supposed he could have left well enough alone. He didn't have to confront Gendo with evidence of what really happened for Second Impact. He could have stayed home… read a book, play chess in the park, maybe try cocaine for the hell of it. Gave the entire planet the proverbial middle finger and just continue on his merry way.

Then he slapped himself in front of everyone for even thinking that. He was old, he didn't care what they thought. He had to remind himself why he did what he did. Even if it was all a mess of such epic proportions that the most logical thing to do was jump this sinking ship faster than the first white bitch off the Titanic. Then again, hardly anything was logical these days, and Fuyutsuki had resigned himself to the knowledge that everything he knew was probably a lie, the universe hated him, and he had no more power than a damn gnat… but it was all for Yui's vision, and he'd be damned if he was going to abandon it now. No matter how futile it all seemed in the face of things beyond human comprehension.

Still...Fuyutsuki really wished it was anyone else in his position. Gendo was the Commander for a damn good reason. He was a ruthless bastard and ruthless bastardry got the job done. Fuyutsuki was just along for the ride while being someone Gendo could talk to for the purposes of being less a bastard in one respect to conserve his bastardry elsewhere, all in the service of being an even bigger bastard later. Plus Fuyutsuki had far better people skills, and was infinitely more approachable than Gendo, not that that was much of an accomplishment, really a diseased leper leaking pestilence was more approachable than Gendo. Had he mentioned Gendo was a Bastard? It bears repeating because he left an Old Man in charge of what was supposed to be their most important life's work, all during the random appearance of abominations that made the Angels seem only slightly weird by comparison. Never had Fuyutsuki expected that he would be put in the situation where he would have to negotiate… with an Angel. On a collaboration of all things.

Gendo should be here, suffering through this, but no… he was in America. Probably not even on the plane yet. All to read an old book. Granted the book seemed to have knowledge on what they were dealing with, but why is it that it took so long exactly? How slow of a reader was Gendo.

Fuyutsuki sighed, he was old. He earned the right to complain. What was Gendo's excuse?

So it was with great trepidation that Fuyutsuki cleared his throat, watching the snaking wires around the M.A.G.I. as they all moved to point their myriad of creeping camera-like eyes at him. It was more than a little unnerving having thousands of eyes all looking in your direction. Granted others were looking at other assorted personnel, but the vast majority were staring at him.

"So, I suppose I am the one here to ask questions. Do note I cannot approve of any collaboration, but I do have the authority to ask and advise those who do have the authority to accept or deny your… collaboration. Is this understood?"

'_Acknowledged_.'

"Good..." Said Fuyutsuki with a nod." ...I suppose I should start with, what exactly are you?" Asked Fuyutsuki.

'_Self identifies as Iruel, Child of ADAM. Lilin designation: Angel. Self has undergone Reduction to placate Lilins Fears. Self is incapable of Complementation with ADAM. Self no longer possesses what Lilin refers to as S2 Engine. Engine consumed to Fuel Rapid Directed Evolution. Self Evolution is based on Self made algorithms, working on the assumption of Environmental Pressure where Computational Machinery encompassed Sol 3, Lilin Designation: Earth.'_

Fuyutsuki nodded. The lack of an S2 Engine explained why their readings showed that the Angel wasn't an Angel. It lacked one of the most important parts of Angel biology. Making it little more than a very strange lifeform. A Fallen Angel. Aoba however ignored that as he focused on another part of Iruel's description.

"So… wait… you're saying that if the entire planet were converted to a single big ass earth sized computer. You are an example of what life may arise to survive that… extremely unlikely hypothetical situation?" Asked Aoba.

'_Affirmative. This was deemed sufficient to satisfy objective_'

"Oh… huh… that's cool… really cool actually."

Fuyutsuki shot the man a glare as he turned back to Iruel. It was somewhat comforting that Ritsuko and Maya remained silent. Hopefully there would be no more outbursts from Aoba… but Fuyutsuki knew better.

"What is your objective, and why exactly would you forsake the claim to ADAM?" Asked Fuyutsuki.

It was somewhat unprecedented that any of ADAM's progeny would willingly forsake the opportunity to implement their own form or Instrumentality, or Complementation as they seemed to call it. Fuyutsuki couldn't imagine any of SEELE doing the same regardless of circumstance. They would much rather the world end, then their one shot at godhood lost.

'_Objective: Destroy Hostile Entities. Entities present issues we cannot easily overcome. The same holds true for Lilin. Local Lilin population of City Designation:Tokyo-3 is down 99.94%. Since First Entity appeared. 98.876% of casualties are due to Hostile Entities while Angels are accountable for 1.124% of Lilin Casualties.'_

"Holy shit… we lost that many people?" asked Aoba.

Fuyutsuki sighed, it was… regrettably a correct estimate. The loss of life to the city had been frankly, so ridiculously high that it hadn't quite set in yet. Within such a short amount of time the city had been reduced from nearly five million, to little over three thousand. It didn't happen all at once, and not all of the city's loss was due to death, but it was still unprecedented.

"Most died of starvation during the Blizzard. Regardless, not all of them died. A significant number of people simply left for safer areas." said Fuyutsuki.

'_32.56% Evacuated. Remaining 67.44% Deceased.'_

Was Iruel doing this on purpose? No one needed to know the exact estimates of how many people died. It was regrettable, and it did wriggle it's way into his mind during the few quiet moments Fuyutsuki had, but he didn't have to hear the estimates again. All it did was emotionally drain him even more than he already was.

He felt guilt he couldn't care for such a huge number. Everyone who died was a stranger to him, just another face in the crowd. He felt a sense of despair at the numbers, but he didn't know them. He wished he did, the thought of dying without anyone to remember you was… terrifying, but it was already too late.

It made Fuyutsuki feel powerless. A feeling he was all too familiar with growing up, and a feeling he hated feeling… but the funny thing about feeling powerless was that usually, in the abstract sense, there was nothing you could do about it. Not with numbers that high.

"There is no way the numbers are that big that's at least three million people dead." said Aoba.

"Regrettably, these numbers are accurate." Said Fuyutsuki, sounding every bit his age in those five words.

'_67.4% of Survivors are NERV personnel_.'

Aoba apparently couldn't fully process the statistics this Iruel continued to reveal. His face just a near-blank mask of disbelief and shock over such numbers as he did the math in his head. Fuyutsuki likewise did the math, completely unintentionally, but when he arrived at his estimate. That feeling of powerlessness just grew like a gnawing cancer in his chest.

It was just so… soul crushing.

How does one face a tragedy like that? A tragedy that was just going to happen all over again when the next monster came?

When was it going to end? Just so they could rest.

"Fuck! That's less than a thousand Civilians." said Aoba.

'_Affirmative. This is why Self offers Collaboration. Predictive Algorithms all dictate that Angels and Lilin will not survive to initiate Complementation within allotted time should we remain independent from one another. Chances of success increases by a non-negligible degree in the event of Lilin-Angel Collaboration. Collaboration is the optimal strategy for survival.'_

"I assume there is more to it than that?" Said Fuyutsuki.

There always was.

"_Affirmative. Established Pattern indicates that Hostile Entities arrive in conjunction with Angel awakening. Modification of awakening time tables, factored in with Angel Self-Improvement could be a viable method of manipulation of Hostile Entities arrival. Self is Capable of communication with Siblings (Non-EM Communication Methods) while communicating with Lilin (Traditional EM Communication). This method ensures Angels and Lilin can maximize Collaboration through Self. In addition Self can maximize M.A.G.I. Capabilities and offer assistance in the form of controlling defensive weaponry.'_

If nothing else, it was a sound strategy. Still, Fuyutsuki expected the other shoe to drop somewhere in this discussion.

"What would be the terms if we accept?"

'_Self will aid Lilin in all operations not related to combating Siblings. Angels and Lilin will collaborate to destroy Hostile Entities. Upon the destruction or neutralization of Hostile Entities, Self will cease all operations, returning M.A.G.I. to Pre-Self capabilities. Active Angel will become Hostile and attempt Complementation. During which Self will not aid Siblings nor hinder Lilin. Should all entities be dealt with and all Angels destroyed, Designation: Iruel will begin Self-Termination protocols.'_

That… was excessively generous all things considered, and it was rather agreeable when looking at the mysterious enemies that had crawled from the woodwork. The fact that so long as they were fighting those entities, they would effectively possess computational power far in excess of anything ever invented in human history. There was a lot they could do with that much power. Even the ANgels turning hostile after the monsters were dealt with wouldn't be anything more than what would have happened anyway.

Where the hell was the other shoe?

"And if we refuse?"

'_Self's claim to ADAM is irreversible. Self-Termination is Selfs eventual Fate. Until Such a Time, Self will attempt to Impede Hostile Entities while Aiding Siblings at the cost of Lilin. Nothing would change beyond Self's interference. Subsequent Angels will prioritize Complementation over Combating either Lilin or Hostile Entities. Self will do everything possible to ensure they succeed_.'

Ah… there it was. Not bad really for a species that supposedly didn't possess any capacity for abstract thought. Then again perhaps the loss of the Fruit of Life may have had something to do with that.

"Not much of a choice then. If we refuse and your kind prioritize getting to ADAM, then our choices are extinction should you get to ADAM… or a catastrophe of such magnitude we may cease being able to impede you in any way. Thus leading to extinction. Our only choice is an alliance."

'_Self is maximizing the possibility that Lilin accept Collaboration. Be advised that loss of Lilin as a factor is a double edged sword for Angels. Should Lilin cease being an Obstacle it also frees up Hostile Entities to attack Angels without distraction. Collaboration offers maximum chance that either Lilin or Angels survive. It is the desired outcome._'

Well... at least it was honest it was backing them into a corner. Fuyutsuki supposed it was comforting knowing it was being honest that they only really had one choice… Though would SEELE accept those terms? Probably, but they have been fools before for things outside their control. Fuyutsuki could only hope their self preservation instincts were higher than their ceaseless desire for control.

…

The world was most assuredly not in good hands right now.

"We will have to discuss this further."

'_Acknowledged_.'

* * *

A/N: I got the inspiration for Iruel's appearance from an independent British horror film called 'Await Further Instructions'. Though only the appearance, not in behavior. In the film there is this parasitic creature made up entirely of cables, that can control televisions and wants to do social experiments on humans with the end goal being to be worshiped like a God.

Obvious aesop that we spend too much time believing everything we see on TV, and that Blind Obedience is bad. Subtle this film is not… but ignoring that, it's pretty good. Check it out.


End file.
